Don't Love Me (seQuel Human)
by wil.dj
Summary: Main Pair Daejae . *JUNG DAEHYUN* if you want to stay alive , Don't Love Me -Jae ... #alur kepanjangan lelet, terlalu banyak basa-basi. jika tetap ingin membaca, whiel gak tanggung jawab apabila terjadi iritasi mata dan fikiran . hehe thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**haii ... masih inget ff human ? hee ini whiel kasih setengah sequelnya, **

**awalnya mau d jadiin one shot, tpi berhubung kepanjangan dan takut k remove kyak kemaren, jadi, whiel publish deh setengahnya dulu, anggap aja ff d publish di muka :p **

**Ok. cukup cuhatnya , **

**Happy reading readernim ^_^ **

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Don't Love Me [SeQuel I'm Only human]**

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo youngjae *^.- DaeJae -.^***

**Two Shot**

**By : Whielldaejae**

* * *

**Disclaimer : alur kepanjangan, bahasa mungkin banyak yang kebalik, gak yakin readers bisa ikut terbawa suasana sama ff yang di baca, boyxboy. bagi yang gak suka dan atau baru baca setengahnya udah cape, bisa klik to go back . **

**terlalu banyak flashback *mungkin. **

**typo's tak luput dari nih ff . sekali lagi. selamat membaca dan berbingung ria.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

**.**

**_* T.T*_FLashh back_*T.T*_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sang surya sudah terlihat samar , cahayanya lekas meredup seiring berputar bola oval raksasa yang di elukan bernama bumi , sebuah mobil _Ferrari 458 italia_ berwarna putih bergerak cepat menembus gerbang yang terbuka lebar, gerbang sebuah universitas ternama di seoul .

Mobil mewah yang di kendarai pemuda bersurai hitam , wajah tampan si pemilik mobil Nampak kalut , ia terus mengijak pedal gas , tak peduli dengan pengemudi lain yang menyumpahinya karna perilaku brutalnya ia saat berkendara .

**#CKitttt**

Mobil terparkir sembarang di depan rumah besar bermotif rumit di tiap dinding , kental akan infrastruktur kerajaan jerman dengan menara tinggi menjulang seolah ingin menggapai langit .

Saat pintu utama terbuka , tampillah dua maid di samping pintu yang siap menyambut tuan rumahnya ,

Mereka membungkukkan badannya hormat ,

"selamat datang Tuan muda … " sapa seorang maid berumur setengah abad , kerutan di sekitar matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan alaminya .

Pria itu menghiraukan sapaan sopan _jibsa_ ,

"ahjumma, bisa kau menjaga hyung sebentar ? malam ini aku tak bisa tidur di kamarnya , aku akan pergi menemui appa " jelas daehyun selaku tuan muda di rumah mewah tersebut .  
objek yang di panggil ahjumma mengerut bingung, pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun tuan mudanya pergi menemui orang tua setelah kejadian mengerikan itu . ini bukan sekedar jarang bertemu. Tapi mereka memang tak pernah bersitatap selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Tuan besarnya terlalu sibuk atau mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan tenggelam dalam dunia pekerjaanya.

Ahjumma Moon , si kepala pelayan yang hampir mengabdikan seperempat hidupnya di keluarga Jung

Merasa ada yang janggal atas suara serak tuannya .

"itu sudah kewajiban saya tuan ,,, apa ada masalah besar ? "

daehyun mencoba tersenyum menenangkan .

"eobso , aku hanya sebentar , setelah aku bertemu dengan appa , aku akan segera pulang .. " jelas daehyun , ia berlari cepat menuruni tangga , kembali menjalankan mobil . ia akan pergi menuju landasan helly pribadi milik keluarnganya untuk bertemu dengan appa nya yang sedang berada di belahan bumi lain .

* * *

**.**

**.Daejae.**

**.**

* * *

Daehyun memandang pintu kokoh di depannya , mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya, menguatkan hati dan mentalnya untuk menghadapi orang yang paling ia hormati .

pintu terbuka lebar menampil sesosok pria berparas tegas tengah duduk angkuh di belakang meja penuh berkas . daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mantap kehadapan tuan Jung

"urusan penting apa yang membuat mu terbang kemari ?" suara penuh wibawa menyapa pendengaran daehyun

"berhentilah mengikutinya . aku sudah membuatnya pergi seperti yang kau inginkan . " daehyun berbicara dingin, langsung pada inti pembicaraan tanpa ada niat basa-basi.

"benarkah ? kenapa kau lama sekali melepaskan namja tak berguna seperti dirinya , persahabatan kalian yang terlihat tak wajar membuat ku khawatir , sebagai orang tua yang baik. bukankah wajar saja saat aku mengirim beberapa suruhan ku untuk mengintai kalian ? " ia berucap santai ,

Daehyun menggeram marah

"kau terlalu banyak ikut campur tuan Jung yang terhormat . sejak kapan kau menganggap ku putramu ?

Aku dan himchan hyung hanyalah dua aset penerus bisnis kalian . kalian hanya mengkhawatirkan kepentingan kalian . tak sekalipun kalian mencoba mengerti hati kami " mata daehyun berkilat tajam

"tsk. Anak muda sekarang memang kurang ajar . perhatikan kata-kata mu , itu akan menyakitkan hati ku daehyun-ah … " ucap tuan jung

"perhatikan juga tingkah mu tuan pernah lagi mengirim siapapun untuk mengintai youngjae . jangan pernah lagi usik dia . jika aku mendengar anak buahmu masih menguntitnya , aku tak segan menghancurkan semua milikmu " desis daehyun

Tuan jung tersentak kaget , ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat putranya memancarkan aura kemarahan , bahkan putranya ini terkenal amat penurut dengannya .

"harusnya aku juga menyingkirkannya seperti dia . anak itu sudah terlalu banyak mempengaruhi mu .

Bahkan sekarang kau berani mengancam ayahmu sendiri . "

Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya , tangannya terkepal erat menahan kemarahannya yang siap meledak

"jika anda menyetuhnya walau hanya seujung rambut . aku benar-benar akan mengabulkan ancaman ku Tuan . ! " bentaknya keras ,

"ayah kau bilang ? dari sisi mana anda bisa di sebut seorang ayah hah ?! " lanjtunya penuh amarah

Tuan jung berjalan menghampiri daehyun ,

**#BUGhh ! **

Menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajah daehyun , ia menatap murka pada daehyun yang tersungkur diatas keramik bercorak abstrak

Daehyun tertawa mengerikan . menatap sinis seraya mengusap darah yang mengalir di pipi kirinya.

"anda mengatakan 'hati anda akan tersakiti oleh ucapan ku ?' aku sarankan , berkacalah sesekali tuan jung . anda bukan hanya menyakiti hati kami , hati kami juga sudah anda bunuh secara perlahan .

Tak bisakah anda biarkan hati kami hidup ? aku hanya ingin setitik kasih sayang yang tak pernah hadir dalam hidup ku .

Dan himchan hyung,, harusnya kalian sedikit memperhatikannya !

Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padanya , kenapa kalian tak sekalipun pulang ke rumah !

himchan hyung memang hidup tuan Jung . tapi hatinya sudah kalian bunuh ! " dada bidang daehyun bergerka naik turun , emosinya terluapkan begitu saja , nafasnya teregah karena teriakannya yang amat kencang menandakan ia sudah lelah memendam semuanya .

rahang tuan jung mengeras , gemeletuk giginya terdengar jelas. Daehyun berbalik , ia sudah meluapkan semuanya . dan akan segera pergi ke seoul , bertemu dengan kakak satu-satunya yang hidup seperti patung . kakak yang amat ia sayangi

"kau tak menanyakan ibu mu ?" ujar tuan jung

"huh ? untuk apa ? aku fikir dia sudah mati " sahut daehyun sadis ,

Ia sangat membenci ibunya , wanita yang sama brengseknya dengan ayahnya . dialah pengendali semuanya, membunuh ibu kandung daehyun dan himchan –secara tak langsung, mengontrol sang ayah layaknya robot hidup. Membujuk ayahnya menjadi iblis bertitile manusia ,

"appa ... andai saja bukan eomma yang meminta ku tetap menemani mu , aku tak akan sudi walau hanya bertatap mata dengan mu ,

bagaimana mungkin malaikat seperti ibu ku mencintai lelaki bodoh seperti mu " lirih daehyun , ia sudah tak memperdulikan sopan santun yang selalu di ajarkan mendiang ibunya .

"jangan menilai hal yang tak kau ketahui . "

daehyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping , melirik ayahnya yang berdiri di belakangnya

"apa yang tidak aku ketahui ? kau berselingkuh dengan wanita lain ?

menganggap ibuku tak mencintai mu dan membunuhnya perlahan oleh sakit batin yang kau torehkan padanya ?

membunuh kekasih himchan hyung karna dia laki-laki ?

mengintai kehidupan ku dan sahabat ku ?

mencoba megontrol ku menjadi penerus bisnis mu ?

apa ada keburukan mu yang belum aku ketahui ? " tanya daehyun datar

pandangan tuan jung meredup , matanya memancarkan kesedihan mendalam akibat ucapan kebenaran yang di lontarkan putra bungsunya

merasa tak mendapat respon apapun , daehyun meraih kenop pintu ,

"aku camkan sekali lagi tuan jung yang terhormat . jangan . pernah. usik. kehidupan . youngjae . " ucapnya penuh penekanan sebelum hilang tertelan pintu kokoh tersebut

_'wanita jalang itu - . takkan ku biarkan kalian membunuh ku untuk yang kedua kalinya ._

_Karna aku kembali hidup setelah bertemu dengan youngjae , si cahaya terang di tengah petang .. '_

* * *

**.**

**.daejae.**

**.**

* * *

pagi buta, daehyun telah kembali menepaki kota seoul , rumah besarnya terlihat sunyi dan dingin , dingin dalam arti lain ,

ia memasuki kamar hyungnya ,

mengusap lembut rambut hyungnya yang sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya , himchan yang tertidur cukup terusik oleh perilaku daehyun , ia membuka mata kucingnya , mendapati daehyun telah duduk di samping tempat tidurnya .

daehyun tersenyum samar "annyeong hyung ... aku pulang , kau merindukanku ? "

tak ada respon dari himchan.

selalu seperti itu , ia hanya menampakkan tatapan kosong nya ,

"sudah hampir tujuh tahun sejak kematian kekasihmu hyung, apa kau masih akan membisu seperti ini ?

Apa kau masih tak mau membuka hatimu ?

Kau tau hyung .., ? kemarin….

Aku melukai orang yang sangat berarti untuk ku, aku tak ingin dia berakhir seperti youngnam hyung "

Mendengar nama itu , himchan menoleh, memandang lekat adiknya yang tengah terduduk.

Isakan daehyun terdengar pilu di keheningan ruangan itu , himchan masih menatap kosong kepala adiknya yang menunduk . tubuhnya bergetar hebat di iringi naik turun bahunya yang tak terkendali.

* * *

**.**

**.daejae.**

**.**

* * *

Mentari pagi kembali membelah bumi dengan cahaya hangatnya , hangat yang tak mampu menaikan suhu dingin kota seoul . mengingat Negara gingseng ini hampir mencapai musim dingin .

Seorang pria bersurai hitam kelam berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung bertitle universitas, wajah _tan _nya Nampak kusut degan mata sedikit bengkak dan kantung mata yang menghitam , rambutnya acak terjatuh menutupi dahinya , menjuntai sedikit mengenai mata hazelnya .

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai empat, tempat dimana ia akan menuntut ilmu.

Sepanjang kaki jenjangnya melangkah , daehyun terus di perhatikan oleh mahasiswa lainnya . berbisik ria seraya memandang marah kearah daehyun

Daehyun terlihat tak ambil pusing akan hal itu ,

"Yakkk! Jung Daehyun ! " teriak seorang pria bersurai pirang , daehyun menatapnya malas.

Ia tau pria di depannya adalah penggemar berat youngjae .

"Apa kau selama ini memperbudak youngjae ?'' tanyanya sengit .

Daehyun bergeming

"kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan mu ?''

Daehyun mengacuhkan semua tatapan marah orang-orang di sekelilingnya , tentu saja setelah mendengar jawaban daehyun yang terdengar acuh

"Cih . bukalah _gadget_ mu itu , semua orang di dunia ini tak segan mengutuk mu ! " desisnya

**#CTAKKKK !**

Daehyun meraba kepala belakangnya . bau amis menyeruak indra penciumannya ,

Telur busuk sukses mendarat di kepalanya. Di susul beberapa barang busuk lainnya menghantam seluruh tubuh tegap daehyun . ia tak bergerak sedikit pun , daehyun hanya menerima semuanya . tanpa ada keniatan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan bertubi-tubi itu , matanya terpejam erat , terkesan menikmati serangan manusia di seklilingnya .

Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terpejam , merasakan serangan bertubi-tubi itu terhenti .

Matanya merah menahan gejolak yang melingkupi hatinya , manusia yang mengelilinginya tertawa mengejek kearah daehyun . termasuk pria bersurai pirang , orang yang pertama kali menyapanya .

"kalian sudah selesai ? boleh aku melakukan serangan balik ? .. Siapa pemimpin kalian ?"

Beberapa orang meneguk salivanya paksa . terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan daehyun. Entah hilang kemana keberanian sesaat mereka yang tadi sempat bertengger dalam diri masing-masing.

"kemana suara nista kalian eoh ? hey pirang . bisakah aku menganggap mu sebagai dalang semua ini… ? "

Bungkam . semuanya tak ada yang berkutik. Si pirang bahkan terlihat menahan nafasnya merasakan aura mengancam dari daehyun.

"diam artinya iya. " ucap daehyun mutlak. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri si pirang yang gemetar takut.

Semakin daehyun mendekat, satu langkah mundur diambil sipirang.

"waktunya pertunjukan " desis daehyun yang berjarak setengah meter dari sipirang ,

Si pirang berbalik hendak berlari ,

**#BUGHHH ! **

Sebelum kakinya sukses melangkah menjauh, sipirang telah jatuh tersengkur oleh tendangan daehyun.

Dagunya terantuk lantai. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya lebam membiru. Si pirang berdiri menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya. Ia menyerang daehyun ganas, sedangkan daehyun sibuk bermain-main, hanya menghindar , menunggu si pirang kehabisan energy.

Daehyun segera melancarkan serangannya , menendang, memukul , semuanya ia lakukan berulang dan bertubi-tubi.

**#BRaKKK **

Tubuh sipirang terbanting keras , menabrak pintu besi sebuah ruang kelas. Tak sampai disitu , daehyun juga menendang kalap di pirang , tak peduli bahwa pria yang meringkuk di lantai itu telah muntah darah.

Mahasiswa lainnya hanya bisa menjadi penonton kejadian tersebut. Terlalu takut untuk memisahkan pergultan tersebut.

"Astaga ?! Jung Daehyun . ! berhenti .! " gema seserang berjas rapi . menyeruak ditengah kerumunan manusia yang 'hanya ' bisa memandang ngeri ke arah daehyun. Orang tersebut juga cukup tertegun melihat penampilan kacau daehyun . tubuhnya yang penuh tepung serta cairan lender berbau busuk.

Daehyun seolah tuli , tak menggubris teguran orang tersebut . orang itu menahan daehyun dari belakang mencegahnya membunuh mahasiswa yang sudar terkapar tak sadarkan diri .

Beberapa mahasiswa lainnya ikut menahan daehyun saat melihat kepala sekolah mereka sedikit kesusahan menahan daehyun

"Apa kau gila ?!" kau bisa membunuhnya ! " tegur sang kepala sekolah yang bernama oh jin su . si 'pemilik' semu universitas ini .

"itu memang niatku ! " teriak daehyun tak kalah kuat , ia masih terus berusaha melepas kekangan orang-orang di sampingnya

"bawa dia ke kantor " intruksi guru Oh

* * *

**.**

**.daejae.**

**.**

* * *

"kenapa kau memukulinya ?" Tanya guru Oh lelah . sudah hampir satu jam daehyun bungkam akan semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan guru Oh . daehyun hanya memandangi iphone nya dengan tatapan terluka , ingin rasanya guru Oh membanting apa yang di genggam daehyun . tapi ia masih sadar diri , bahwa disini dia memang bukan siapa-siapa .

Di hadapan semua orang memang daehyun seolah tunduk dengannya . namun lain halnya saat mereka hanya berdua seperti. Dia hanyalah seorang kepala universitas yang di suruh mengakui sebagai pemilik universitas tersebut . karna nyatanya , pemilik seseungguhnya adalah ayah daehyun

Dan parahnya , daehyun benci saat dirinya di publikasi sebagai anak si pemilik yayasan . dan ia juga tak pernah mau di publikasikan sebagai anak ayahnya . hanya segelintir orang yang tau tentang status daehyun. Termasuk sahabatnya yang tak tau status daehyun yang sebenarnya

"paman. Aku ingin mati ." lirih daehyun parau

Guru Oh tersentak . daehyun yang ia kenal sejak kecil tak pernah mengeluh tentang kehidupannya

Walaupun ia tau , daehyun juga sudah lelah menjalani hidupnya yang selalu tersakiti oleh tindak tanduk ayahnya. Di mulai dari kematian ibunya dan hilangnya semangat hidup himchan . kakak semata wayangnya

"apa ada sesuatu dengan himchan ?" suara guru Oh melembut . ia yakin masalah daehyun pasti tak jauh dari hyung kesayangannya, -atau masalah daehyun dengan sahabatnya. Hampir semua tentang keseharian daehyun di kampus ia tau , dan guru Oh juga tau tentang sedikit reataknya hubungan mereka . semua itu terjadi memang sedikit banyak adalah kesalahannya , karna guru Oh termasuk salah satu suruhan ayah daehyun untuk mengintai kehidupan putra bungsunya .

Guru Oh tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak permintaan ayah daehyun . dan hal itulah yang sangat guru Oh benci dalam dirinya . membenci dirinya yang hanya bisa menjadi penonton atas kehidupan pilu keponakannya.

"melihatnya begitu tersakiti, membuatku sangat ingin mati.

Paman , tak cukupkah aku melihat himchan hyung tersakiti ?

Apakah aku juga harus melihatnya terpuruk ?

Dia tak pernah sekalipun mengumbar kepedihannya ,

Dia yang tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh, dia yang tak pernah menangis saat aku dengan sengaja menyakitinya…

Bukankah aku lebih buruk dari appa ?

Paman … bisakah kau membunuhku …." Daehyun menatap kosong kearah pamannya

Perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir , paman Oh mendekati keponakannya , memeluk erat tubuh ringkih daehyun , tak peduli dengan kotor nya tubuh daehyun pasca pembullyan tadi,

Bahkan paman Oh menangis sesunggukan melebihi diamnya tangis daehyun ,

Rasa bersalah itu mendomnasi hati guru Oh , tubuh guru Oh ikut bergetar akibat tangis daehyun yang makin membuncah

"jangan pernah berfikiran sepicik itu daehyun-ah … ingatlah masih ada paman. Ingat juga himchan yang sangat membutuhkan dukkunganmu .

-ma …-maafkan paman karna tak bisa banyak membantu , maafkan paman mu yang tak berguna ini. seorang paman biadab yang hanya bisa memperkeruh situasi mu " ujar guru Oh lirih

Daehyun masih sibuk dalam tangisnya , tangis yang terdengar makin pilu dari waktu-ke waktu. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan ikut merasakan pedihnya hati seorang jung daehyun.

Ingatan daehyun kembali terfokus pada gadgetnya yang memutar video sahabatnya. Nyanyian yang sarat akan kepiluan hati youngjae terekam jelas di setiap ingatan daehyun .

Nyanyian menyesakan , yang menjabarkan segala nya , sakit, sesak, lelah , semua terpantri jelas ,

Youngjae bahkan menangis kala menyikan lagu tersebut .

Membuat hati daehyun kering kerontang . sekering daun musim gugur, serapuh kain lapuk berusia ratusan tahun. Dan segelap mata tertutup.

Daehyun tak peduli akan komentar netizen 'tentangnya'

_'dunia tak segan menghujatmu'_ suara si pirang berputar kembali layaknya mantra ampuh untuk membunuh daehyun perlahan

_'jikapun dunia menghujat ku , membuangku , atau pun tak sudi membiarkan manusia jenis diriku singgah di bumi , aku tak peduli . asalkan masih ada kau yang menyimpan ku dalam hati mu ._

_Pantaskah aku mengharapkan hal itu jika akhirnya semua itu membahayakan nyawamu youngjae-ah ?__Takdir ini . takdir yang tak pernah sekalipun berpihak padaku . namun setidaknya …_

_Takdir ini telah memberikan ku sedikit kebahagiaan. Membiarkanmu singgah sekejap dalam hidup pilu seorang Jung Daehyun ._

_Maaf telah membuat kunjunganmu terasa menyakitkan …' _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.FLASHBACK OFF.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hiruk piruk dunia malam semakin menggila saat tengah malam lekas menjemput , pria beramut kelam tampak mabuk parah.

Botol-botol telah berserakan disekitar meja bundar yang ia pesan untuk dirinya sendiri. Telah lebih dari sepuluh botol berakohol menghiasi meja di depan pria tersebut.

Daehyun. Pria pemilik surai kelam itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar pub, sebelumnya ia melirik arloji putihnya. menunjukan pukul 01:45 PM KST

Ia berjalan gontai , beberapa kali menabrak orang di sekitarnya .

Hingga saat ia mencapai pintu keluar , daehyun menabrak pria bermata segaris yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa centi, mengakibatkan pria itu jatuh berdebum

Pria bermata segaris itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya tak ketinggalan sebuah nametag yang menggantung indah di atas saku sebelah kiri.

Pria yang ternyata bertitle pelajar itu berdiri dan menghentak marah , lagi-lagi ia harus berurusan dengan pria gila bernama Jung Daehyun yang sudah menjadi teman berkelahinya selama lima bulan terakhir. Pria yang hampir mabuk setiap hari . ia bahkan selalu memiliki lebam di sekitar wajah tan-nya,

Kadang jongup heran akan tingkah laku daehyun , jongup cukup bingung dengan tatapan daehyun yang selalu kosong dan penuh luka , tapi jongup tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan 'kenapa' karna mereka memang bukan teman. Tapi juga bukan musuh

"kita lagi-lagi bertemu. Jadi … apa kau siap bertarung dengan ku ?'' Tanya jongup pada daehyun

Daehyun berusaha menormalkan kakinnya agar berdiri diam , ia menyeringai tipis mendengar jongup kembali menantangnya berkelahi

"kau selalu sombong bocah . kau berbicara seolah-olah pernah menang melawanku " sahut daehyun remeh

Jongup yang pada dasarnya memiliki emosi mudah tersulut segera melayangkan tinjunya kearah daehyun . –meleset …

Pukulan itu bisa daehyun hindari dengan mudah , daehyun sedikit terhuyung saat ia mengayunkan tendangannya.

mereka beradu jotos , saling memukul dan menghindar satu sama lain . menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang masih berlalu lalang di hari yang menjelang pagi .

wajah daehyun masih bersih dari bercak darah , berbeda dengan jongup yang sudah memilki lebam di beberapa bagian wajahnya dan robek di ujung bibir kirinya

"hahh…hahh…cara bertarung mu tak ada kemajuan jongup-ssi … ?" Tanya daehyun meledek

"bedebah kau !" Teriak jongup marah

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bermantel coklat berjalan menunduk , memperhatikan kamera yang menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya, di hari yang sudah melewati tengah malam ini, ia sibuk dengan kameranya karna kesalahan fatal yang ia buat. Padahal deadline hasil jepretannya harus di berikan lusa. Dan ia juga harus kembali mengulang pemotretannya dengan beberapa model cantik asuhan yongguk.

Seseorang yang lima bulan lalu menghampirinya saat ia melakukan pertunjukan singkat.

Youngjae pemuda itu kembali mengingat ajakan yongguk yang ternyata seorang

CEO entertainment ternama di korea , ajakan yang mengacu youngjae menjadi seorang penyanyi , namun youngjae menolaknya dengan halus . dan lebih memilih menjadi fotografer di salah satu studio milik yongguk.

Mengenal yongguk selama beberapa bulan terakhir sedikit banyak youngaje tau akan tabiat yongguk yang terlihat keras di luar namun amat lembut dari dalam.

Hatinya yang seputih malaikat mengingatkan youngjae pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tak jarang pula sifat yongguk mengingatkannya pada sosok gurunya di universitas, guru yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya

Ia keluar dari toko service kamera , terlalu sayang untuk membeli kamera baru . bukan apa-apa , hanya saja kamera itu adalah hadiah dari daehyun –satu tahun yang lalu .

Walaupun memory yang memutar momentnya saat bersama daehyun hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit dan kerinduan yang makin menebal , youngjae tak ambil pusing ,

_'setidaknya rasa sakit ini masih bisa kurasakan , dan itu artinya aku masih mencintai makhluk bernama Jung Daehyun '_ itulah kalimat yang kerap kali youngjae lantunkan saat rasa sakit itu bergerilya di lubuknya

Youngjae melihat kerumunan di depannya , kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah bar ,

_'sepertinya ada yang berkelahi ' _

Youngjae berjalan hendak ikut mengintip_ 'makhluk bodoh mana' _yang berkelahi di hari menjelang pagi seperti ini

"YOUNGJAE –ah ! " panggil seseorang keras,

Mengurungkan niat youngjae untuk melongok kedalam medan pertarungan

**.**

**.**

Mata tajam daehyun membulat saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama_ ' youngjae ' ._

Tubuhnya menegang seketika, tubuh atasnya menoleh ke kiri . mendapati pria bermantel coklat tengah berdiri menyamping . berhadapan dengan pria lain yang bewajah tegas.

Wajah youngjae yang tersinari lampu jalan terlihat jelas dipupil mata daehyun .

Makhluk yang telah ia sakiti sedang merengut kesal di depan pria berwajah tegas itu

Tiba-tiba sakit itu menjalar hebat dihati daehyun . menyebar cepat keseluruh tubuhnya, sakit yang berkembang biak membelah diri . bersiap melipat gandankan sakit yang siap menghancurkan –lagi hati sang Jung Daehyun . mata nya memanas menahan semua rasa yang bergumul

Jongup menyadari perubahan raut wajah daehyun , pandangannya ikut teralihkan , mencari objek focus daehyun

Jongup terpekur menatap dua sosok yang sedang di pandangi daehyun. Sedikit berbeda dengan daehyun , karna tatapan tajam jongup melekat erat pada pria yang ada di hadapan youngjae , pria berwajah tegas yang telah memporak porandakan harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta hobbaenya .

Choi junhong , orang yang sangat ia cintai , namun tak secuil pun rasanya terbalaskan. Sudah ratusan kali jongup menyatakan perasaannya pada junhong , namun hal yang ia dapat adalah tolakkan ribuan kali.

Menolak dengan kejam akan hatinya yang sudah ia berikan sepenuhnya . jongup tak pernah sekalipun perduli akan alasan konyol yang junhong berikan untuk nya .

Karna bagi jongup penolakan dengan alasan hanyalah sebuah arti dari ketidak –siapan hati junhong untuk menerimanya , namun … alasan yang sekarang junhong berikan membuatnya mundur ribuan langkah ,

_'aku mencintai orang lain hyung . orang itu adalah yongguk hyung_ ' ungkapan junhong beberapa bulan lalu kembali terngiang .

Kesakitan berlebih itu membuat seorang jongup mencari pelampiasan yang mampu mengalihkan rasa sakitnya , dan inilah yang terjadi. Berkelahi dengan siapapun yang dianggap jongup mengganggu .

Dan satu-satunya yang jongup mengganggu adalah pria bernama jung daehyun .

Jongup mengalihkan pandangannya , memandang daehyun yang ternyata menunduk rapuh. Itulah yang jongup tangkap akan bahasa tubuh yang daehyun tampakkan.

"hari ini kita selesai disini …. " ujar daehyun segera berbalik

Jong up menggeram marah melihat lawannya mengkerut lemah setelah melihat pria di depan yongguk .

Jong up berjalan cepat setelah meraih botol sake yang tergeletak di depannya , tangan kanannya terayun. Membanting keras benda kaca tersebut tepat di atas kepala daehyun .

Pekikkan kaget terdengar menyeruak . botol kaca itu sukses terpecah. Berbenturan telak dengan kepala daehyun . darah segar mengucur deras. Membasahi pelipis dan leher daehyun.

Nafas jongup terengah. Ia sudah siap akan di bunuh daehyun .

Tubuh di depannya berputar menghadapnya , senyum miris terukir di wajah tan daehyun. Tatapan terluka nya terpancar jelas , membuat jongup ikut merasakan kesakitan itu.

"jongup-ah , kenapa semua sakit di tubuhku tak bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit yang bergelayut di hati ku ?"

Tanya daehyun lirih . jongup tertegun di buatnya .

air mata hampir jatuh di pelupuk mata daehyun. ia berjalan melewati jongup , tak memperdulikan darah yang terus mengucur dari kepalanya, wajah sedihnya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan kesakitan dengan luka di kepalanya.

langkah lemahnya membuat beberapa pasang mata disana menatapnya prihatin.

jongup jatuh terduduk , menelungkupkan kepalanya didalam kukungan lengannya yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya. kerumunan yang menonton perkelahian gratis itu lekas memudar.

"ARghhhhhhh ! " teriakan frustasi jongup mengaung lepas dari bibirnya.

sentuhan lembut di bahu jongup membuatnya mendongak, mendapati pria jangkung berkulit seputih susu berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Gwaenchana hyung ... ?" tanyanya lembut

**.**

**.**

youngjae dan yongguk menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan karna mendengar pekikkan tertahan dari kerumunan di depan pub.

"ayo kita lihat hyung ... " ajak youngjae.

Yongguk mengangguk malas, mengikuti langkah youngjae yang mendekati kerumunan yang hampir menipis itu ,

Mereka berdua memandang bingung pada pria berseragam yang sedang duduk ditengah kerumunan.

'bukankah itu seragam _matoki senior high school_ ? mungkinkah dia teman junhong ?' fikir yongguk

Sementara youngjae , pandangannya memincing melihat pemuda berjalan terseok yang keluar dari kerumunan , hanya sekelebat memang , namun itu cukup membuatnya sedikit penasaran .

"Arghhhhh … ! "

Pandangan youngaje teralihkan saat sebuah teriakan menguar dari mulut si pria berseragam .

Yongguk dan youngjae saling bertukar bingung. Sampai pandangan yongguk menangkap orang yang ia kenal mendekati pria labil itu.

"junhong?" lirih yongguk ragu.

"kau mengenalnya hyung? Bagaiman jika kita menyapa mereka , aura mereka sekarang terlihat canggung " youngjae menyarankan

Yongguk menyetujuinya , mereka mendekati dua objek yang masih saling bertukar pandang.

"junhong-ah … apa yang kau lakukan disini ? ini sudah lewat tengah malam bahkan hampir pagi … "

Tanya yongguk to the point. Junhong sedikit terkejut , tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan yongguk.

Jongup berdiri dari duduknya , mengepalkan tangannya erat. Entah kenapa ia sangat marah pada semuanya . bahkan pada pria bermantel coklat yang belum pernah sekalipun ia temui. jongup merasa amarahnya tersulut mengingat tatapan terluka daehyun saat objeknya berpindah pada pria bermantel coklat itu .

Youngjae yang merasa tatapan marah pria berseragam itu di tunjukan padanya hanya bisa mengerut heran _'apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?'_ ujar youngaje dalam hati.

"bukan apa-apa hyung, aku hanya mencari teman ku yang bodoh dan memilki hobi baru. " jawab junhong. Ia melirik jongup. Dua pasang mata lainnya juga menatap jongup intens.

"Siapa yang kau sebut teman huh ? sedikit pun kau tak sudi menjadi temanmu. " kata jongup sinis

Yongguk menggeram kesal begitu pula dengan youngjae

_'karna aku hanya mau menjadi kekasihmu choi junhong'_ lanjut jongup dalam hati

Junhong tersadar dari ucapan pedas yang baru saja ia dengar. Sampai ia melihat jongup berbalik menjauh darinya.

Junhong berjalan panic dan menarik lengan jongup "apa maksud ucapan mu hyung !?"

Jongup mengehentak kasar pegangan junhong

"harus seberapa sering aku menjelaskannya pada mu ? awalnya kau menolakku karna kita sesama pria, lalu kau kembali menolakku dengan alasan 'tak mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita' dan kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu hingga . terakhir,

Kau menolakku karna mencintai orang lain . ani . pria . lain .

Aku juga pria junhong-ssi , dan dia juga pria !" kalimat yang diakhiri kenaikan satu oktaf membuat junhong tersentak kaget bercampur takut. Ditambah telunjuk jongup yang mengacu tepat kearah yongguk .

Yongguk memutar bosan bola matanya, ini sudah sekian ratus dirinya dijadikan alasan 'menolak' oleh junhong –sepupunya

Wajah jongup berubah sendu

"junhong-ssi , kenapa aku selalu merasa alasan mu itu hanya bualan belaka ? apa itu karena aku terlalu mengharapkan mu sehingga membutakan mata hati ini ? "

Junhong menunduk dalam , tak kuat melihat hyung nya yang begitu tersakiti akan sikapnya selama ini.

Ia sangat egois . ia terlalu takut merasakan rasa sakit dalam sebuah hubungan hubungan yang saling memberikan hati satu sama lain ,

Junhong sadar , hatinya memang menganggap jongup lebih berharga dari apapun , tapi ia tetap tak bisa melakukan lebih jauh seperti yang dilakukan jongup , ia hanya bisa memberikan alasan-alasan konyoll karna dengan alasan itulah junhong tau hyungnya akan terus berkeliaran di sampingnya ,

Memberikan hatinya untuk junhong simpan.

"junhong-ssi… kenapa semua sakit ditubuhku tak bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit yang bergelayut dihatiku ? " ujar jongup sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan daehyun . ia bergerak meninggalkan junhong yang masih terpaku .

"—hy … -hyung … " panggil junhong tergagap

Jongup mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak , menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Berharap sesak di dadanya sedikit berkurang

"tolaklah aku tanpa alasan junhong, buatlah aku berhenti tanpa alasan " Tegas jongup sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya .

Junghong meremas sisi _uniform pants_ nya hingga kusut . sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan tangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat menahan tangis yang gagal. Air matanya telah tumpah ruah tak mau mendengarkan tugas yang di kirim otak junhong.

Semakin ia mencoba menahannya , semakin deras pula buliran bening itu terjatuh. Dua penonton yang ada di belakang junhong hanya bisa mantap tubuh bergetarnya , memandangnya simpati .

_'tanpa hubungan pun rasanya sesakit ini , maaf …. Maafkan aku jongup hyung, aku masih terlalu takut…. "_ rapal junhong dalam hati

**.**

"junhong-ah , apa kau masih takut memberikan sedikit hatimu pada orang yang memang sudah menjeratmu ?

Beranikanlah dirimu untuknya, tidakkah kau merasa tidakanmu ini merusak dirimu dan menghancurkan moon jongup ?

ia tau apa yang menyebabkan junhong begitu menutup hatinya. korban broken home yang cukup membuatnya tak mempercayai 'cinta' pertengkaran orang tuanya yang tiada pernah berakhir , bahkan sampai mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. pertengkaran itu masih saja terus berlanjut , dan juga kisah kakak perempuannya yang telah berkeluarga dengan dalih memupuk kebahagian , namun yang di dapatnya hanyalah siksaan tak berujung dari sang suami , junhong tak kuasa untuk melawannya , karna jika sekali junhong melindungi nonna nya , maka nonnanya akan mendapat siksaan berkali lipat.

satu hal yang membuat junhong makin muak adalah karna nonna nya lebih memilih tetap bersama sang suami di banding hidup mandiri bersama junhong . seorang pelajar biasa dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata dan mendapat beasiswa serta tempat tinggal gratis dari matoki school.

yongguk juga amat tau , kepedihan hidup junhong menjadi seorang penonton cinta tragis tak hanya sebatas itu . junhong . sepupunya yang dulu tinggal bersama kembaran nya , bang young nam .

ia juga melihat bagaimana takdir merenggut kejam nyawa sang kakak.

percintaan tak normal yang youngnam anut dan cinta itu pula yang merenggut paksa hembusan nafas youngnam .

junhong hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu tanpa ada yang mau mendengar celotehannya .

bukankah semua orang juga tau bahwa _'hukum pada zaman sekarang bisa di beli dengan benda mati bernama uang ?'_

yongguk menepuk pelan bahu junhong .

"jangan pernah berfikir semua cinta itu berakhir menyakitkan. lihatlah ketulusannya , bahkan ia tak peduli akan gender dan ribuan tolakkan yang kau tegaskan.

rengkuhlah ia sebelum jongup benar-benar melebur ... "

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.Daejae.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

jalan setapak malam hari ini tampak sepi , temaram lampu jalan seolah tak cukup untuk menyinari pijakan kaki.

daehyun berjalan terseok menelusuri jalanan malam. ia lebih memilih jalan pintas menuju rumahnya di banding melalui jalan raya .ia yakin mungkin tak ada satupun taksi yang mau mengantarnya ke rumah dengan keadaannya seperti ini, daehyun juga terlalu enggan untuk menelfon supirnya tengah malam seperti ini.

daehyun menghentikan langkah nya , menyembunyikan kedua hazelnya guna menikmati luka lama yang kembali tersentuh.

memory otaknya berputar ke dimensi beberapa menit lalu . dimana pandangannya menangkap sosok youngjae .

_'youngjae-ah ,, aku rasa perkataan ku benar, sekarang kau telihat sangat indah layaknya unicorn. dan aku benar-benar menjadi sampah dunia. _

_tapi kenapa ? kenapa hatiku sakit melihatmu merajuk kesal pada pria berwajah tegas itu ? _

_harusnya aku bahagia melihat hidupmu_ _sekarang , setidaknya kau tidak terpuruk sepertiku . terpuruk dalam sebuah lingkaran neraka yang ayah ku rancang. _

_maafkan aku telah memiliki rasa sakit ini . _

_dan satu hal yang baru aku sadari ... -aku belum sepenuhnya bisa melepasmu ..._ ' rintih daehyun dalam hati .

film menyedihkan dalam otak daehyun terus berputar. dimana saat-saat indahnya lekas terampas begitu saja. terampas tanpa bisa menahannya barang secuil pun.

cukup daehyun sadari bahwa mungkin ia memang tak pantas berlama-lama merasakan setitik kebahagiaan.

daehyun berhenti menyembunyikan hazelnya saat merasakan bunyi ketukan sepatu pantopel mendekatinya.

"bisakah kau merahasiakannya dari atasan mu ? bisakah kau tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sempat melihat wajahnya ? aku mohon … untuk kali ini saja.. " ujar daehyun dingin namun tersirat nada memohon yang kuat.

Pria yang mengikutinya terkejut mendengar orang selalu di ikutinya ini berbicara padanya. Dengan nada memohon pula. Ia tak pernah berbicara ataupun bertegur sapa dengan daehyun . namun tugasnya yang selalu mengikuti daehyun selama tujuh tahun terakhir sedikit banyak membuatnya tahu keperihan dan kepedihan daehyun.

"baiklah tuan… tapi untuk sekarang bisakah anda pergi kerumah sakit dulu ?'' penguntit itu memberikan saran.

Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dia juga khawatir dengan kondisi daehyun. Ucapannya tak di gubris oleh daehyun , karna daehyun tetap berjalan terseok di depannya .

"ini aku, " pagar gagah itu tergeser pasti. Mengijinkan tuan muda nya melangkah masuk

"Ommo! Tuan muda ap—" pekikan petugas penjaga gerbang tertahan melihat gerakan tangan daehyun yang menyuruhnya diam.

"sampai kapan anda akan seperti ini tuan ?'' Tanya petugas itu simpati

Daehyun mengacuhkannya. Membuka pintu klasik tinggi bercat cream gradasi. Dua maid yang berada di samping pintu menampilkan ekspresi sama –dengan petugas gerbang .

Hanya mereka berdua lebih ekstrem. Bukan lagi pekikkan namun teriakan keras lolos begitu saja dari bibir mereka.

Suara berlari tegopoh menjawab teriakan dua maid muda itu .

"OMOO ! jung daehyun-ssi ! " maid setengah baya yang baru saja berlari berteriak keras. Mata sayunnya berkaca – kaca melihat tuannya terluka parah .

"Kalian berdua. Cepat hubungi 119 ! " titahnya seraya menuntun daehyun , memapahnya dengan di bantu maid bersanggul tinggi .

"Gwaenchana ahjumma… " daehyun tersenyum tipis .

Manik kepala pelayan menatap nyalang sekaligus sedih kearah tuan mudanya.

"tuan muda ….. " kali bisikan lirih itu terdengar dari bibir kedua maid penjaga pintu.

Kepala pelayan yang di panggil ahjumma itu segera mengitruksikan maid berambut ikal untuk menyiapkan P3K .

Tubuh daehyun telah terjatuh pelan diatas sofa merah cerah , moon ahjumma menahan aliran darah yang tak berhenti mengalir menggunakan muffle abu yang tergeletak disenderan sofa.

"kenapa kau terus menyakiti tubuh mu daehyun-ssi ? … " setes buliran bening mengalir , daehyun membukan sedikit kelopak matanya ,

"bolehkah aku pergi menemui eomma ? " pertanyaan mengerikan itu menerobos masuk dalam indra pendengaran kepala pelayan. Ia menggeleng keras membuat bulir beningnya terjatuh tak beraturan

"—a –aku merindukannya ahjumma … "

**#PRANKKKKK ! **

Dentingan benda mudah pecah itu memecah suasana perih dalam rumah mewah keluarga jung.

-himchan. si pelaku yang menjatuhkan cup besar . suara gaduh itu tak mengalihkan perhatian daehyun pada langit rumahnya, tatapan kosong itu seolah tak terusik akan gema pecah yang himchan ciptakan

Moon ajhumma memandang tak percaya akan penglihatannya, karna inilah kali pertamanya ia mendapati tuan muda-nya keluar dari kamar, -setelah kejadian mengerikan itu . dan sekarang ia melihat sosok itu berdiri gemetar.

Sosok itu berjalan pelan mendakat pada tubuh yang tengah terbaring.

Semuanya masih tak berani bersuara, tangan kurus himchan terulur gemetar menyentuh helaian rambut daehyun yang terlihat lebih panjang dan tak terurus.

"—d –dae , -daehyun –ah … "cicitan serak keluar parau

Tangis dua maid yang memandang takjub kembali pecah. Meraka –kepala pelayan dan maid bersanggul tinggi , tak menyangka akan kembali mendengar suara sang tuan muda.

Ia yang sudah membisu selama tujuh tahun terakhir akhirnya membuka mulut sekedar memanggil adik semata wayangnya.

Mendengar panggilan yang telah lama hilang , daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya , mendapati sosok kakaknya duduk berjongkok diatan lantai , mata kucingnya menghasilkan bendungan air yang siap tumpah

"—hyu –hyung … uljimma … " daehyun meraih tangan himchan yang gemetar , meletakannya diatras dada kiri , seolah mengatakan _'jantung ku masih berdetak hyung… gwaenchana '_

Genggaman tangan daehyun lekas mengendur saat kesadarannya makin menipis.

Himchan menggeleng keras . ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras, namun suaranya masih tersangkut di kerongkongannnya.

"ketua, saya sudah memanggi dokt—" maid yang tergopoh terpaku di tempat mendapati untuk pertama kalinya meihat himchan keluar dari kamar di sertai tangis yang pecah .

"tenanglah himchan-ssi… dokter lee akan segera datang " ucap pelayan moon menenangkan ,

Himchan memeluk perut daehyun erat. Pelayan moon memejamkan matanya untuk menghindari moment kepilluan yang kembali terpantri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penutup kembar bercorak rumit itu terbuka, mengeluarkan dua tubuh berbeda gender , pria berkaca mata dengan pakaian tidur di rangkap sweeter tipis dan di sebelahnya wanita setengah baya yang tengah menutup pelan balok kayu di belakangnya.

Ia membungkuk sopan pada pria tersebut.

"sekali lagi maafkan kami karna mengganggu waktu istirahat anda tuan … " ujar pelayan moon sunkan

"tak perlu sunkan seperti itu , dia sudah seperti anak ku sendiri … " dokter lee tersenyum ramah, mereka melangkah menjauhi kamar daehyun.

_'sobekkan di kepalanya tidak terlalu dalam , kau tenang saja himchan-ssi … dia hanya perlu tidur beberapa hari… kau juga perlu istirahat, hmmm …. ' _sebait pesan itu di berikan oleh dokter lee, dokter pribadi keluarga jung yang tak lain adalah sahabat ayahnya.

Ya… ayah yang sudah merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Himchan meraih tangan kanan daehyun yang terinfuse.

_'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu daehyun-ah .._ ' Tanya himchan dalam hati , tak pernah bicara membuatnya sedikit kesulitan saat hendak berkata. Suaranya masih saja tercekat di kerongkongan.

* * *

**.**

**.daejae.**

**.**

* * *

Dentingan jam gantung di sebuah kamar bernuansa senyap nampak seorang pria menggenggam sebuah buku bertuliskan _'memory'_ . sorot matanya menguarkan sejuta emosi, tak jarang bendungan itu menggenang tanpa mau jatuh .

"aku merindukan mu jung daehyun … " bisik pria tersebut seraya memeluk erat benda kotak berisikan potret dirinya dan 'sahabatnya'

"kau sudah puas dengan dunia mu?"

Youngjae terlonjak mendengar suara bass dari arah pintu ,

"bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu hyung ? kau menganggetkan ku . " ketus youngjae .

Yongguk . masih diam bersandar di bingkai pintu .

"sekali lagi aku mengetuk pintu ini , tangan ku pasti akan memar . " yongguk memeperlihatkan tangannya yang memerah .

Youngjae tersenyum kikuk . yongguk menghela nafas "jika kau sangat meridukannya , kenapa kau tidak datang rumahnya ?"

"tak semudah itu hyung … " youngjae meletakan buku yang tadi ia dekap

"mungkinkah … ? kau tidak tau rumah nya ? " nada santai yang digunakan yongguk terdengar berbeda oleh youngjae ,

Kebungkaman youngjae membuat yongguk menyatakan kesimpulan sepihak. Yongguk cukup tau dari semua gerak tubuh youngjae , tabiatnya yang tidak mudah menyerah menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untuk memprediksi bahwa youngjae tidak tau letak pasti rumah daehyun .

"ternyata benar dugaan ku , bukankah saat kau tidak bisa menemukan rumahnya kau bisa datang ke universitas ?"

"aku bahkan sudah menghubungi langsung pemilik universitas. Tapi tanggapan yang dia berikan hanya jawaban ambigu ." keluh youngjae tanpa sadar.

Yongguk mengangguk samar,

"bukankah kalian sudah mengenal sejak senior high school ? entah ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau apapun itu , tapi menurut ku … ada sesuatu yang daehyun sembunyikan hingga ia tak berani menunjukan identitas yang sesungguhnya pada mu walaupun kalian telah mengenal lama …" jelasnya panjang lebar

"jadi kau mau menyimpulkan daehyun tak pernah percaya pada ku ? " youngjae tersinggung dengan penjelasan yongguk .

"hahhh … terserah pada mu tuan Yoo , cinta itu benar-benar merepotkan ! " setelah mengatakan kalimat terkhirnya , yongguk pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diiringi debumman pintu.

_'mungkin benar yang dikatakan yongguk hyung… daehyun-ah … apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini ? '_

* * *

_**.**_

**.daejae.**

**.**

* * *

Seonggok tubuh berbalut selimut dengan infuse masih bertengger dipunggung tangan tannya masih asik memejamkan mata , sepasang mata sendu menatapnya penuh harap. Berharap mata yang tertutup itu segera terbuka .

Himchan tak pernah absen untuk mengenggam tangan dingin adiknya yang bebas infuse.

_"anda tidak perlu khawatir himchan-ssi , daehyun sudah terbiasa seperti ini , _

_Yahhh… bisa di bilang mungkin ini sedikit lebih parah dari sebelumnya . _

_Sedah beberapa bulan terakhir daehyun selalu menyakiti dirinya dengan berkelahi. Ia akan terjaga selama beberapa hari tanpa tidur , lalu ia juga akan tertidur selama ia terjaga. _

_Bahkan terkadang ia tertidur selama seminggu penuh. " _

Penjelasan pelayan moon terngiang jelas. himchan juga sempat menanyakan apa penyebab daehyun bertingkah seperti ini. dan jawaban yang di berikan pelayaan moon hanya sebait nama yang tak pernah himchan dengar.

_'youngjae. ' _ hanya seuntai kata yang di ucapkan pelayan moon seraya menerawang jauh.

_'hanya kata itu yang sering daehyun sebutkan saat ia tak sadar kan diri , '_

"daehyun-ah … apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada mu ? bukankah seharusnya kau sudah membuka mata mu ? tiga hari sudah berlalu , apa kau akan terus membuatku kesepian … ? " himchan mengusap lembut punggung tangan daehyun.

'hidup' kembali dengan kesadaran penuh . dan semua telah berbeda, dirinya . daehyun . dan keluarganya.

Himchan amat sadar disini bukan hanya dia yang terpuruk dalam sebuah lingkaran kepedihan . adiknya.

Daehyun . ia melupakan bahwa masih ada sang adik yang siap berdiri disamping nya . tapi ia seolah melupakan semuanya . terlalu egois , mengikrarkan hanya dirinya lah yang tersakiti , nyatanya ?

Daehyun lah . daehyun yang menanggung semuanya .

Satu kata yang selalu himchan rapalkan . maaf. Ribuan kali ia terus berucap tanpa henti .

Himchan beranjak , hendak menutup jendela kamar yang masih terbuka . setelah jendela sepenuhnya tertutup ia berbalik, bunyi berdebum menyeruak. Pergeseran lengan himchan menyebabkan buku bersampul kuning pucat terjatuh, ia meraih buku polos tersebut. Membuka nya .

Sebait kata bertengger dalam halaman pertama , tulisan tangan yang ia yakini milik daehyun

_'scratch my life' _ didorong rasa penasaran dengan sebait kalimat penyambut , himchan kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya .

* * *

_13 / 10 / 2004 _

_Tuhan… kenapa aku merasa kebahagian ku semakin terkikis ? pertengkaran yang tak pernah aku prediksi , tiba-tiba meledak ditengah keluarga kecil ini. _

_Aku menganggap ini semua hanyalah lelucon yang eomma dan appa ciptakan untuk ku . berharap semoga esok , aku akan melihat dua makhluk terbaik mu bersikap harmonis kembali. _

_Semoga saat esok matahari membentangkan sinarnya, semua kembali normal. _

* * *

Himchan terpaku. _'apakah ini diary daehyun ?' _Tanya himchan dalam hati .

Tangannya sedikit gemetar untuk membuka lembaran lainnya, dilemma antara kelancangan dan rasa penasaran .

Di satu sisi himchan tau perbuatannya telah melanggar privasi adiknya, -perbuatan paling di benci oleh siapapun. Termasuk dirinya.

Tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri , betapa ingin tahunya ia tentang kehidupan daehyun selama ia 'mati'.

Pilihan kedua lebih himchan ikuti, ia tak peduli walau akhirnya akan di benci adik satu2nya atas perbuatannya.

Himchan semakin larut dengan buku bersampul kuning itu. Berbagai ekspresi ia pancarkan lewat sorot matanya. Getaran tangannya bertambah cepat. Wajahnya telah basah, isakkan pelan menggema didalam ruangan itu .

Pria bermata kucing itu akhirnya ambruk. Jatuh terduduk dengan memeluk erat buku bersampul kuning tersebut. Bahunya naik turun seiring dengan kerasnya tangisan himchan .

Tangis penuh penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah himchan keluarkan sepuasnya. Setelah puas mengeluarkan air matanya yang kini terasa kering , himchan berdiri –sedikit gemetar. Berjalan menjauhi ranjang daehyun " aku akan membawa kebahagiaan mu kembali dae.. " ujar nya serak

**.**

Pelayan moon mengerutkan kening –heran . himchan . tuan mudanya berjalan tergesa menuruni anak tangga.

"himchan-ssi .. " panggil nya

"ahjumma , aku akan pergi sebentar " pamitnya singkat

"anda mau kemana himcha-ssi ? ini sudah hampir mal—"

"aku hanya ingin ke suatu tempat, kau tenang saja. Aku akan segera kembali . " potong himchan mantap.

Pelayan moon menghela nafas, ia mengangguk pelan walau masih kentara ke khawatiran di wajah sendunya . himchan bisa memaklumi sifat berlebihan pelayannya , karna ia sendiri juga baru 'sadar' tiga hari yang lalu.

Punggung 'rapuh' itu menjauh cepat, tertelan daun pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.Daejae.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kepulan asap tipis menyembul dari secangkir cup Americano milik himchan, ia hanya memandang kosong coffee kesukaanya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali , fikirannya sibuk memikirkan cara lain untuk bertemu dengan pria bernama youngjae.

Sudah sepekan ia mencari kesana kemari, menghubungi kampus daehyun untuk mencari alamat rumahnya, himchan memang mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Tapi dewi keberuntungan tak begitu saja berpihak padanya , yah… si penghuni alamat yang di berikan universitas itu telah pindah. Itu membuat himchan kembali memutar otaknya,

Mengacak seluruh kamar daehyun yang mungkin saja ada sedikit petunjuk tentang alamat yang bisa mempertemukan dirinya dengan youngjae. namun nihil. Semuanya tak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

Kondisi daehyun juga tidak ada kemajuan. Ia masih berdiam dalam tidur pingsannya .

Himchan menjatuhkan keningnya di permukaan meja. Kepalanya terasa berat memikirkan jalan keluar yang bisa memepertemukan dirinya dengan youngjae.

"Youngjae-ah …! "

Mendengar nama seseorang yang tengah dicarinya, reflek himchan menegakkan tubuhnya , indra penglihatannya memandang liar ke segala arah .

Kunci. matanya terkunci pada sesosok pria berkaca mata bening. Mata kucing himchan membulat sempurna,

_'pria itu yang selama ini aku cari. ' _ jeritnya dalam hati tak percaya.

Himchan berlari , ia meraih lengan pemuda itu sebelum si objek melangkah mendekati suara yang memanggilnya . tindakan himchan membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"…. ?"

"apa nama mu yoo youngjae ? kau mahasiswa dari Universitas Hyundae yang sedang mengambil cuti ? " Tanya himchan cepat

"—nd –nde~ … ? " raut kebingungan youngjae Nampak jelas . setitik kelegaan menghampiri hati himchan.

"jadi… apakah kau sahabat daehyun ? " himchan bertanya girang

Pertanyaan himchan di sambut tak mengerti oleh youngjae, apalagi terdapat nama daehyun dalam pertanyaan laki-laki didepannya .

"itu dulu . " ucap youngjae dingin. Ia hanya tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang mengenal daehyun. Tapi youngjae sadar. Jauh didalam hati nya . ia menjerit mengenal dan sangat mengenal daehyun.

Wajah himchan berubah muram . ia tak memperkirakan bahwa jawaban youngjae akan sedingin itu.

Diam-diam ia menggenggam erat buku bersampul kuning . buku yang sepekan terakhir selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"apakah kau membenci daehyun ? "

_'tidak ! aku sama sekali tidak membencinya ! ' _ tegas youngjae dalam hati

"apa kau suruhan daehyun ? atau kau mesin pendampingnya yang baru ?" ingin rasanya youngjae menampar keras mulut lancangnya .

Himchan berusaha meredam amarahnya agar tidak berteriak . sedikit banyak ia tahu kenapa youngjae sampai berucap pedas.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan mu buk—"

"apa ada masalah ?" bunyi bass menghentikan kalimat himchan , bukan. Bukan suara itu yang membuat himchan tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Namun pelakunya lah yang membuatnya membeku. Membeku hingga ia sulit menggerakan tubuhnya. Bahkan rasanya himchan lupa cara bernafas .

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.daejae.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rintihan pelan keluar dari bibir penuh pemuda berkulit tan. Tangannya menekan sisi kepalanya yang sedikit pening, mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang merasuk indra penglihatnya.

Tangannya mencabut paksa tancapan infuse pada tubuhnya, daehyun bergerak menurunkan sepasang kaki berbalut piyama bergaris.

Merasa tenggorokannnya amat kering , daehyun meraih segelas air diatas nakas.

merenggangkan otot-ototnya –terasa kaku . ia mencoba mengingat beberapa kejadian sebelum ia tertidur lama .

''himchan hyung… " cetusnya serak .

Daehyun ingat . himchan . kakak kandungnya untuk pertama kali , memanggil namanya setelah tujuh tahun diam membisu. Tanpa fikir panjang. Daehyun beranjak tertatih menuju kamar himchan yang berada di ujung di ujung lorong . berhadapan dengan kamarnnya .

Ia berjalan merayap , otot kakinya yang hampir seminggu tak bergerak cukup kaku untuk langsung berjalan normal.

Lambat laun daehyun lekas bisa berjalan normal. Engsel pintu kamar himchan bergeser pelan saat daehyun menggerakkan daun pintu.

Gelap. Kosong

Pemandangan yang ditangkap daehyun . ''Daehyun-sii …. Anda sudah bangun ?! " pekik seorang wanita setengah baya .

Daehyun mengangguk acuh , ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar himchan ,

"himchan-ssi sedang keluar… " ujar pelayan moon

"mwo … ? " Tanya daehyun tak percaya

"dia sekarang sudah lebih baik daehyun-ssi … "

"tap –tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya bepergian sendiri !? "

"saya sudah memastikan dia aman. Supir Ahn be—"

"dimana himchan hyung ? sekarang , dimana dia ? " daehyun tak sabar.

"J-Moon caffee , anda tidak berfikir un-"

"aku pergi . " tandas daehyun . ia berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya guna mengambil ponsel.

pelayan moon menggeleng pelan separuh kesal, karna perkataanya lagi-lagi terpotong oleh kedua tuan muda nya.

_'hahhh ... mereka bertingkah seenaknya lagi, apa mereka tidak pernah merasa di khawatirkan oleh ku ?'_ bisik pelayan moon dalam hati.

aplikasi kakaotalk milik pelayan moon berbunyi pelan. nama daehyun terpampang, ia segera menyentuh tocuhscreen ponselnya

_'maaf membuat mu khawatir. aku akan pulang bersama himchan hyung secepatnya. '_

senyum lega terukir cantik di wajah sendu pelayan moon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

daehyun turun tergesa dari bus yang mengangkut dirinya. ia tak menggunakan supir atau pun menyentir sendiri, karna itu tandanya ia terlalu bergantung pada fasilitas yang di berikan tuan jung -itulah pemikiran si tuan muda jung daehyun.

daehyun tak peduli akan pandangan orang lain melihat penampilannya. masih memakai piyama dan dilapisi mantel putih yang di berikan penjaga gerbang rumahnya.

Langkahnya semakin melebar seiring tereliminasinya jarak pandangnya dengan J-Moon caffee. Daehyun merangsek masuk "Himchan hyung ! " teriaknya menggema dinding kaca caffee. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya bingung.

Focus daehyun langsung tertuju pada sosok pria yang berdiri sepuluh meter dari hadapannya. Tubuh berbalut baju casual itu gemetar hebat, daehyun segera mendekatinya , meraih tangannya agar pria itu menoleh kearahnya.

"harusnya kau menungguku bangun jika ingin pergi, " kata daehyun lembut , himchan masih saja bergetar ketakutan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"—d –dae –daehyun-ah … " daehyun menoleh kesamping kanan tubuhnya, bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang menyadari siapa pemilik suara indah itu. –youngjae

Tapi itu hanya terjadi beberapa saat, karna daehyun menyadari youngjae tak sendiri datang kesini, di belakang nya ia bisa melihat pria berwajah cukup familiar dalam ingantannya.

_'itu tidak mungkin youngnam hyung…. ' _daehyun menggeleng tak percaya.

Cengkraman himchan dilengan baju daehyun menyadarkan lamunannya. Daehyun segera melepas mantel yang melekat ditubuhnya, lantas memakaikannya pada tubuh himchan. merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat daehyun , berusaha membuat hyung nya sedikit lebih tenang . daehyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan ada bisikan-bisikan sekitar yang mengataknnya orang gila, yang memakai piyama saat hari baru menginjak malam

"Tenanglah hyung , aku ada disini … " bisiknya lembut.

Daehyun merasakan tatapan tajam dari makhluk disampingnya. Ia mencoba acuh, mengabaikan kata hatinya yang sangat ingin bertatap wajah dengan youngjae.

"kau bisa berjalan hyung … ? " Tanya daehyun khawatir,

Himchan tak merespons apapun , akhirnya daehyun membungkukan badannya dan menggedong himchan yang masih saja bergetar hebat.

"kepala mu. Kau –kenapa ? " youngjae bertanya ragu

"maaf kan himchan hyung , jika dia bersikap aneh pada mu " ujar daehyun melenceng dari pertanyaan youngjae .

Sepeninggal daehyun, yongguk menepuk pelan bahu youngjae.

"dia menjatuhkan ini … " yongguk menyodorkan buku bersampul kuning. Youngjae menerimanya bimbang ,

"mungkin itu bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk bertemu dengan daehyun " saran yongguk

"hyung… mungkinkah kau mengenalnya? "

"nde.. ? " yongguk mengeryit bingung

"dia . laki-laki yang bernama himchan itu . entah kenapa aku merasa dia mengenalmu. " jelas youngaje

Yongguk menghela nafas. "kau benar. Aku mengenalnya. " jawaban yongguk sontak membuat youngjae terperanjat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hiimchan telah duduk di ranjang king size miliknya, ia sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Daehyun meletakan gelas di atas nakas setelah himchan meminum isinya .

"—mianhae dae.. harusnya saat kau terbangun aku ada samping mu . tapi yang aku lakukan malah membuatmu khawatir… ''

"tak apa hyung… yang terpenting sekarang adalah , kau mau berbicara dengan ku lagi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup hyung… " sesal himchan

Daehyun

Sepasang mata kucing himchan kembali berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"ayo lah hyung… jangan cengeng seperti itu. Kau ini seperti wanita saja . " ejek daehyun dan mendapatkan pukulan telak di lengan kanannya. Daehyun meringkuk kesakitan. Mengaduh keras seolah baru saja di pukul tongkat basboll besi.

"—ya –yakk –d –dae –daehyun-ah …. Apa sangat sakit ? " Tanya himchan tak enak.

Daehyun tak menjawab , ia malah meraung kesakitan makin keras. Himchan bergerak panik.

"—mi –mianhae daehyun-ah … -ak –aku akan memanggil dokter. Tunggu seb—"

"Bhahaha..hahahah.. kau kena hyung ! "tawa daehyun meledak hebat, ia terpingkal sembari memegang perutnya kencang.

Himchan yang sudah panik setengah mati mengambil guling dan membanting di atas tubuh daehyun yang meringkuk.

"Monster kurang ajar ! sialan kau bibir tebal ! " teriak himchan murka.

"aduh –ishhhh …. " daehyuun memelankan tawanya saat kepelanya merasa sedikit pening.

"aku tidak akan tertipu lagi " ketus himchan

"ini benar-benar sakit hyung … "

Mereka terus saja berdebat , saling menuduh, mengaku dan menyangkal. Pelayan moon yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu tersenyum senang . merasakan kehidupan dirumah ini sedikit lebih hidup disbanding sebelumnya.

Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat kedua tuan mudanya saling adu mulut seperti itu.

"aku selalu berharap kalian bahagia, andai putra ku mau bertemu dengan kalian walau hanya sekali saja. Aku yakin kalian akan langsung menjadi sahabat yang baik …" papar palayan moon lebih ditunjukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.daejae.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sinar malam sang rembulan menyinari celah kamar seorang pemuda yang termenung didepan sebuah buku bersampul kuning. Pemuda tersebut sengaja mematikan lampu kamarnya agar 'hyungnya' mengira ia sudah tidur terlelap mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia harus kembali bekerja esok hari.

Fikirannya terus saja memutar info yang baru didapat dari yongguk. Semuanya berkaitan dengan sebuah detail masa lalu yang kelam. Youngjae tidak tau apakah cerita sekilas yongguk ada kaitannya dengan daehyun . namun jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi. Sedikit banyak, ini layaknya _a puzzle piece. _

Himchan. pria yang tadi menyapanya. Pria itu adalah kakak kandung daehyun.

Yongguk juga mengatakan fakta lain yang mencengangkan. Yongguk kembar indentik , dan kembarannya itu adalah kekasih himchan –hyung daehyun. Tak sampai di situ, youngnam kembaran yongguk telah tiada, nyawanya terenggut begitu saja oleh keluarga jung.

_"dulu aku sempat mencari keberadaan himchan saat kakakku akan di kremasi, tapi. Dia menghilang , beberapa orang bahkan mengatakan bahwa himchan telah meninggal. Aku percaya saja saat mereka mengatakan himchan memang keberadaanya hilang bagai hembusan nafas . aku sangat terkejut bisa bertemu dengannya kembali . mungkin dia juga sangat terkejut karna 'ada seseorang yang sangat mirip' dengan kekasihnya"_

_"kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan hal ini sebelumnya ?"_

_"aku fikir himchan memilki trauma mendalam akibat kematian youngnam. Dia bahkan gemetar hebat saat melihat ku. Seperti melihat shinigami kurus yang hendak memakannya. "_ yongguk tak menjawab pertanyaan youngjae.

_"harusnya kau merasa aneh saat daehyun sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan keluarganya. Bukankah persahabatan kalian bisa dikatakan cukup lama untuk mengenal seluk beluk masing-masing ? " _

Youngjae mengehela nafas berat. Pembicaraan tadi sungguh membuatnya harus memutar otak. Setengah hatinya sungguh ingin membuka buku bersampul kuning itu, cukup penasaran karna ia juga pernah mendapati buku itu saat bermain ke apartement daehyun. Buku yang sering daehyun bawa kemanapun.

Jika youngjae mengira itu sebuah catatan harian , itu tak masuk akal . karna yang ia tahu , daehyun tidak termasuk dalam kategori 'suka menulis' .

Setengah ragu, akhirnya youngjae membuka lembaran buku kuning tersebut.

_'scratch my life' _

**#DEGhhH **

Kata penyambut itu membuat hati youngjae berdetak kencang,

'benarkah ini milikmu daehyun-ah ?' ucap youngjae dalam hati, ia kenal jelas tulisan tangan yang bertengger disana.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_13 / 10 / 2004 _

_Tuhan… kenapa aku merasa kebahagian ku semakin terkikis ? pertengkaran yang tak pernah aku prediksi , tiba-tiba meledak ditengah keluarga kecil ini. _

_Aku menganggap ini semua hanyalah lelucon yang eomma dan appa ciptakan untuk ku . berharap semoga esok , aku akan melihat dua makhluk terbaik mu bersikap harmonis kembali. _

_Semoga saat esok matahari membentangkan sinarnya, semua kembali normal._

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

Suara hati youngjae menjerit. Memerintahkan youngjae untuk berhenti. Tak lagi membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Namun semua berada dibawah kendali otaknya, tubuh dan otaknya tak bisa lagi menuruti teriakan sang hati kecil.

Tangan youngjae terus mengkhianati si hati kecil.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_25 / 12 /2004_

_Saat semua makhluk sibuk marayakan hari penting ini, aku hanya bisa menatap rintikan salju yang menghujam bumi. _

_Kehangatan dirumah kami sirna. Bahkan dengan tidak tahu dirinya. Appa membawa wanita jalang itu kemari. Bisa kulihat tetesan darah semi mengalir diantara kedua pipi eomma. _

_Bentakan yang aku berikan pada mereka berdua tak mampu mendinginkan suasana rumah yang memang sudah beku. _

_Tapi aku cukup bersyukur karna himchan hyung tak melihat pertengkaran mereka. Kau beruntung hyung memiliki teman sebaik youngnam hyung yang mau menolongku untuk membawamu bepergian selama liburan musim dingin ini. cukup aku saja yang melihat semua ini._

* * *

_**.** _

* * *

_14 / 02 / 2005_

_Senyum itu… senyum bahagia eomma tatkala menyambut hari pernikahannnya tampak sangat jelas. ia bahkan tersenyum sepanjang hari. _

_Dan kau hyung… walaupun awalnya aku sulit menerima bahwa kau menyukai youngnam hyung. Menyukai layaknya hubungan lawan jenis. Itu cukup mencengangkan. Tapi melihat senyum kalian berdua –kau dan eomma. Itu sudah sangat melegakan hati ku. _

_Kalian bersama-sama membuat coklat untuk orang terkasih. Aku cukup iri karna belum pernah sekalipun merasakan apa itu cinta. tapi aku rasa. Aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan cinta yang kalian berikan. "_

_Kebahagian ini ternyata tak bertahan lama. Karna setelah eomma membuat coklatnya yang dikhususkan untuk appa, ia memakan coklat itu sendiri didalam kamar mereka yang gelap ._

_Lama aku menantimu untuk keluar eomma , keluar dari persembunyianmu, menyambut appa dari luar kota. _

_Nyawa ku menghilang separuh melihatmu tertidur pulas dengan mulut penuh busa. Disebelah mu tergeletak coklat yang baru saja kau buat. _

_'aku sangat ingin kau memakan coklat beracun ini. namun ternyata aku terlalu mencintai mu hingga aku mewakilimu untuk memakan coklat beracun ini. _

_Sungguh aku sangat mencintai mu Jung… '_

_Aku merasa buta setelah membaca pesan terakhir eomma yang bertengger diatas kotak coklat semerah darah. _

_Benci . Aku sangat membencimu Appa. _

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_25 / 03 / 2005_

_Jika aku boleh memilih, aku benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga. Hati ku kebas menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan ini. menyaksikan kekasih hyung ku yang tengah merenggang nyawa di tengah kerumunan preman yang memegang tongkat bassball. _

_'—aku sangat mencintai himchan. katakan padanya untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. ' pesan terakhir dari youngnam hyung terpantri jelas._

_Terlambat. _

_Aku memang adik yang tidak berguna ! betapa menyedihkannya diri ku ini. _

_Aku terus saja menyesali keterlambatan ku datang. Andai aku bisa datang lebih cepat._

_Andai aku bisa menukar nyawaku dengan nyawa mu hyung .. _

_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mempertahankan kebahagiaan mu himchan hyung., _

_Tuhan.. kenapa kau tak mengambil nyawa ku saja ?_

_Aku tak pernah tau mengapa aku bisa memiliki ayah seperti mu tuan jung. Manusia yang membrantas kabahgiaan keluargamu sendiri. _

_Aku membenci mu appa. Sangat membenci mu._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_14 / 06 / 2005_

_Tiga bulan telah berlalu, dank au masih saja terpuruk dalam kubangan kesedihan ._

_Kau membungkam mulutmu. Hidup layaknya boneka. _

_Kau tahu hyung… aku sangat ingin mendengar suara mu. Aku ingin mendengar mu memarahi ku karna terlalu banyak makan cheesscake, bermain game terlalu lama. _

_Aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil nama ku hyung. _

_Harusnya kau tahu. Disini . masih ada aku yang akan selalu disampingmu. _

_Hanya kau yang membuatku terus bertahan hidup hyung. Jadi.. _

_Lekaslah hidup seperti dulu. Aku akan menunggu itu terwujud._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

Air mata youngjae sukses tumpah. Ia seolah ikut terhanyut mengalami apa yang daehyun rasakan. Semakin dalam ia membaca goresan hitam itu, semakin deras pula cucuran air matanya. Hatinya ikut tercabik merasakan begitu keras dan pedihnya hidup daehyun.

Youngjae terpaku saat melihat gambar tangan yang mirip dengannya terukir begitu indah, lukisan tangan simple namun tampak hidup. Di pojok kanan bawah gambar tersebut terukir namanya dan seuntai kata amat indah –menurut youngjae.

_" – cinta Ku "_

Debum jantung youngjae terdengar keras. Ia menahan nafas ketika tangannya membalik halaman di sebaliknya.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_06 / 03 / 2010_

_Hanya dengan melihatnya aku merasa separuh hidup ku kembali hidup. Hati ku yang kering lekas basah oleh kehangatan tatapannya._

_Aku memang gila. manusia paling idiot yang mengumandangkan 'cinta' dalam sekali tatap._

_Kau mungkin tak pernah tahu bahwa aku selalu berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan mu._

_Kau menjadikan ku manusia di luar rasional. Memiliki sebuah rasa yang sering di anggap tabu oleh orang lain. Aku manusia bodoh yang tak pernah memperdulikan ucapan ataupun pandangan orang lain. Jadi biarkan aku gila dan menyimpan perasaan sendiri._

_untuk pertama kalinya selama selama dua tahun terakhir. aku sedikit merasa lebih hidup._

* * *

**.**

* * *

Kacau. Abstrak. Terlalu banyak emosi yang youngjae paparkan . ia terus membaca berulang kali tulisan indah tersebut. takut salah membaca dan menafsirkan.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_20 / 11 / 2011_

_Aku mulai menyesal karna telah menyeretnya masuk dalam kehidupan ku. Aku tahu seseorang kerap kali mengikuti youngjae. aku tahu ia sekarang tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk youngjae. tapi aku tidak tahu hari kedepan._

_Aku takut hal yang lalu juga menimpanya. aku terlalu parno sehingga aku sering diam-diam mengikutinya sampai melihatnya masuk kedalam apartementnya dengan selamat._

_aku tau, appa telah mengirim mata kanannya untuk mengitai kehidupan ku. menelisik seberapa jauh hubunganku dengan mu._

_apakah rasa ku padamu terlalu jelas jae ?_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_28 / 08 / 2013_

_hari ini aku mendengar kabar terbaik dan terburuk sekaligus. awalnya aku merasa amat senang hingga rasanya ingin mati. namun kejadian selanjutnya adalah ..._

_aku benar-benar mati._

_bahagia yang beberapa detik lalu aku rasakan berganti kekhawatiran mendalam . andai aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencintai ku jae._

_apa kau bodoh seperti ku ? harusnya kau tau kita sama-sama pria. harusnya saat perasaanmu mulai tumbuh kau lekas membunuhnya. bukan mengungkapkannya!_

_maaf karna aku berlalu begitu saja setelah kau mengungkapkan perasaan mu._

_aku hanya ingin mengejar pria brengsek yang telah mengikutimu tiga tahun terakhir. aku yakin dia akan segera melaporkan apa yang didengarnya ._

_yah.., dia akan mengatakan pada tuannya bahwa kau mencintai ku. itu adalah hal yang sangat aku takutkan jae..._

_dan hari itu juga aku akan terus melindungimu dan menyakiti mu._

_maafkan aku yang tak pernah berguna untuk mu._

_Don't Love me Jae-ah ..._

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_24 / 01 / 2014_

_inilah hari yang paling indah untukmu. aku sangat berterimakasih karna tuhan telah menciptakan mu didunia ini._

_kau tau. aku sudah menyiapkan kamera untukmu. bukankah kau sangat suka membidik obek-objek yang menarik dipandang ?_

_tapi tak hanya itu, karna aku juga akan memberikan hadiah menyakitkan untukmu. aku mengenalkan 'yoejachingu' ku padamu. aku hanya ingin mengelabui appa._

_tapi kurasa itu akan sangat menyakiti mu. mianhae jae-ah ._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_09 / 08 / 2014_

_telah puluhan kali aku berganti 'pasangan' semenjak kau mengutarakan perasaanmu. perubahan drastis ku ini pasti menyakitkan bagi mu bukan ? tapi aku juga tak kalah sakit jae, cabikan hatiku kian mendalam saat melihat parasmu menyiratkan kesakitan nan kekecewaan itu. _

_aku memang pengecut jae. aku tak bisa secara gamblang menyuruhmu pergi. dan aku pun tak kuat untuk pergi meninggalkanmu. ketakutanku hidup dalam kedingingan dunia membuatku menjadi seorang egois. sangat egois. aku menggeggam mu tapi aku juga meremukkan hatimu._

_maafkan aku younjgae-ah... aku hanya bisa melindungimu dengan menyakitimu ._

_mianhae jae-ah ..._

* * *

**.**

* * *

_27 / 11 / 2014_

_aku kembali mengajaknya menemani ku kencan. bukankah kau sudah amat lelah jae ?_

_visualmu menunjukan segalanya... brengseknya aku yang tetap menuntutmu menemani ku._

_kau pergi ...__itu tamparan kecil yang aku terima. kau pergi setelah melihat ku mencium gadis ini. yah... dia adalah sepupu ku yang sangat menyukaimu namun kau menolaknya dengan tegas._

_dan dia datang padaku, memintaku menjadi kekasihnya 'palsunya' . berharap kau cemburu. aku menerimanya tanpa fikir panjang._

_sepupu ku terpekik keras mendapati ku muntah hebat setelah kami berciuman. dia bahkan menangis keras dan menganggap dirinya seorang penyakitan._

_entahlah... akupun tak mengerti kenapa tiap kali aku berciuman dengan seseorang , dan setelahnya akan memuntahkan semua isi perut ku . tapi setidaknya itu sedikit melegakan._

_Bukankah itu tandanya. aku sama sekali tidak menikmati ciuman mereka. gadis-gadis bayaran itu bahkan banyak yang menamparku usai berciuman._

_hahhh ... aku sangat benci dengan keadaan ini. dimana aku memanfaatkan dirinya dan kau jae..._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_28 / 11 / 2014_

_akhirnya kau pergi. pergi membawa nyawaku dan rasa sakit itu ... kau mengatakan sangat mencintai ku._

_andai aku bisa berteriak ''aku juga sangat mencintaimu yoo younjgae !''_

_kau pasti sangat marah saat menemukanku tengah berciuman mesra dengan gadis itu. akhirnya kau marah dan meluapkan semuanya jae, akhirnya kau tak menyadari lebam diwajah ku._

_beberapa jam sebelum aku bertemu dengamu ._

_aku hampir mati kaku saat melihat bidikan timah yang terpusat tepat dijantungmu._

_yah.. si brengsek tuan besar jung akhirnya memberikan titah mengerikan. hal yang aku takutkan mungkin saja terjadi. tapi aku sangat bersyukur karna tuhan masih membiarkan ku melihatmu siang ini. walaupun melihatmu dalam keadaan marah besar, itu tak apa asal aku masih bisa melihatmu bernafas. itu benar-benar tak apa._

_ingin rasanya aku menyumpal mulut mu agar tidak berteriak ' aku sangat mencintai mu' kau tau . itu seperti kata penjemput maut bodoh !_

_bagaimana jika spy itu mendengarnya ! apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti ? membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup._

_maafkan aku yang akhirnya memukul bahkan menendangmu._

_ kalut ._

_ aku terlalu kalut ._

_sesal itu memang selalu datang saat akhir. aku benar-benar bodoh sampai melukai mu seperti ini._

_jika aku tak egois. bukankah harusnya aku melepasmu sejak pertama kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu ?_

_atau mungkin saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu._

_mesin pendamping ? kenapa kau menilai dirimu sendiri seperti itu. apa peringai ku membuatmu berspekulasi demikian ?_

_berhenti. detak jantungku rasanya ikut berhenti saat aku mengatakan padamu 'pergi' ._

_kata pergi itu layaknya aku menggoreskan belati tumpul berkarat kedalam tiap inchi hatiku._

_eomma pernah mengatakan bahwa 'lebih baik meninggalkan dari pada ditinggalkan. ' mungkin itu yang membuat eomma memilih pergi lebih terlalu takut merasakan sakit berlebih. Ia terlalu takut pada kenyataan 'ditinggalkan' oleh pria yang di cintainya. _

_jadi aku juga akan membiarkan mu meninggalkan ku jae- itu akan lebih baik dibanding aku meniggalkanmu._

_pergilah dan temukan kebahagiannmu .. Saranghae yoo youngjae ..._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_30 / 11 / 2014_

_untuk pertama kalinya setekah tujuh tahun terakhir aku bersitatap dengan tuang besar jung. tak aku pungkiri hatiku sakit melihat keadaannya yg sekarang jauh dari kata baik. tubuh ringkih nan tuanya terlihat amat rapuh. _

_namun benci ku menutupi perasaan itu. _

_aku datang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak akan lagi menjadi stalker jarak jauh . tak lagi mengikuti ataupun memiliki keniatan untuk menyakiti orang yang aku cintai. _

_sudah cukup. _

_yoo youngjae, berbahagialah dengan hidupmu tanpa ku , raihlah kembali senyummu yang telah hilang oleh tingkah ku. semoga kau bisa segera melupakan ku dalam secepat kedipan mata._

_biarkan aku menebus kesakitan yang selama ini kau idap, goresan luka yang aku ukir untuk mu, biarkan aku melakukannya pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin dengan itu rasa bersalah ku bisa sedikit berkurang. _

_sampai hembusan nafas terakhir ku , aku akan tetap mencintai mu jae-ah.._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_tangis youngjae yang sudah tak terkendali makin menjadi. Ia beberapa kali menyeka buliran bening itu kasar. Turun berbondong tanpa seizin nya. Tak dipedulikannya kedua pipi yang terasa sedikit perih akibat gesekan tangannya yang bergerak menghapus buliran bening itu . _

_pandangannya yang mengabur membuat youngjae terus mengusap kelopak matanya yang sudah membengkak. Hidung mungilnya sudah semerah tomat. _

_perih yang di rasakannya saat ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding saat ia memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan daehyun. _

_Lebih menyakitkan di banding rasa sesak kerinduanya pada jung daehyun. Hatinya terasa kebas, seolah ia baru saa menghantam pintu neraka , rasa sakit itu merasuk makin dalam di tiap sel darahnya, menyebar cepat layaknya virus ebola._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

01 / 12 / 2014

Yoo youngjae, aku merindukan mu .

* * *

**.**

* * *

Halaman demi halaman terbuka kilat, di setiap sisi note itu hanya terisi satu kalimat singkat nan jelas yang sarat akan kerinduan mendalam.

Lembar berbeda dan tanggal berbeda tercatat disana. Namun kalimatnya tak pernah berubah, sebelah tangan youngjae meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri hingga rasanya ia ingin segera mengakhiri buku mengerikan yang tengah ia pegang.

Sampai di halaman yang terakhir , tatapan nanar youngjae makin menjadi melihat tulisan tangan daehyun yang makin kacau. Tepat seminggu kebelakang dari hari ini

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_07 / 04 / 2015 _

_Yoo youngjae, aku merindukan mu._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu bodoh ! aku sangat merindukan mu , rindu ini rasanya penyakit ampuh yang bisa membunuh ku perlahan. Mati perlahan dengan kesakitan yang selalu menggerogoti hati ku. _

_Dalam mimpi ku , aku selalu bertemu denganmu jae, itu seperti obat penenang untuk ku, obat rindu ini. aku yang terlalu larut dalam mimpi , membuat ku tidur sangat lama, _

_Dan saat aku membuka mata ku , hati ku makin ngilu melihat kenyataan bahwa hal yang terjadi saat mata ku tertutup hanyalah sebuah angan yang aku ciptakan. _

_Satu hal yang selalu menjadi akhir mimpi ku, membuat ku akhirnya mau membuka mata ku lagi untuk melihat kekejaman scenario hidup ku. _

_Kau hyung, himchan hyung. Hanya dengan melihat wajah senyum mu yang mengajaku pergi dari lubang kebahagian semu itu. Kau menarik ku kuat , berbisik lembut pada ku, mengatakan bahwa 'kau akan membawa kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya' _

_Tidur dengan waktu lama dan terjaga dalam waktu yang sama dengan masa tidur ku, itu sangat sulit di lalaui, karna hasil yang aku dapat adalah … kerinduan ku ini semakin tak terbendung. _

_Aku sungguh ingin berlari mengejarmu, memeluk mu setiap hari, berbagi kehangatan hanya dengan mu yoo youngjae, namun … _

_Aku tau, bertemu dengan mu artinya membunuhmu, dan tak bertemu dengamu , artinya aku membunuh diriku . _

_Siapa yang peduli dengan sampah seperti ku ? bukankah begitu youngjae-ah ?_

_Tuhan … jika boleh aku memohon padamu, pertemukanlah kami dalam waktu singkat, biarkan aku memandangnya seklai lagi. _

_Aku rela menukar nyawa tak berharga ini dengan pertemuan singkat yang hanya di sadari oleh ku. _

_Aku mohon… biarkan aku melihatnya sekali lagi, izinkan aku menatap senyum di wajahnya sekali lagi. _

_Izinkan aku mendengar suaranya sekali lagi. _

_Sekali saja… aku mohon … pantaskah aku memohon pada mu ? _

_Jebal … biarkan sekali saja takdir baik berpihak pada ku . pada seorang jung daehyun sang sampah dunia. _

Youngjae menggeleng keras, memeluk erat buku bersampul kuning itu , di beberapa bagian itu sudah basah oleh tetesan, youngjae meringkuk di atas permadani brown bercorak cheesecake, isak tangis menyayat hati terdengar keras, tak di pedulikannya gender pria yang melekat padanya.

Tak jarang pula youngjae memukul dadanya berulang kali. Berharap sakit di balik organ luarnya berkurang.

_'sakit.. sakit sekali, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Kenapa kau sangat egois dan menyembunyikan semua ini dariku . ? mati ? kau mengatakan takut melihat ku mati terbujur kaku ? aku bahkan sudah mati setelah hengkang dari kehidupanmu .' _ racau youngjae sembari mengeratkan dekapannya dengan benda mati bersampul kuning itu. Berharap yang di dekapnya kini adalah sosok daehyun yang amat dirindukannya.

* * *

**.**

**.#Youngjae – Pov # **

**.**

* * *

Aku menatap bangunan tinggi menjulang, gedung di depan ku ini sangat jauh dari kata rumah. Bagaimana mungkin ada rumah dengan menara – menara menjulang tinggi seolah ingin mencakar sang langit yang membentang diatasnya ?

Aku masih terdiam . menatap rumah dari jarak cukup jauh pintu megah itu masih berjarak dua puluh meter dari tempat ku berdiri. Aku masih sibuk menatap rumah sunyi ini. hanya ada penjaga gerbang yang tadi membukakan pintu untukku. Entah kenapa ia mempersilahkanku masuk dengan mudahnya.

Bukankah biasanya rumah seorang cebol itu susah untuk dimasukki makhluk seperti ku ?

Deru mobil di belakang ku membuyarkan lamunan kagum ini. tiga mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama rumah ini.

Sang supir bergegas keluar dari sisi pengemudi, membukakan pintu penumpang di belakangnya.

Nampaklah seorang pria cukup berumur keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, auranya benar-benar kuat penuh charisma, rambutnya yang beruban tak mampu menghalangi ketampanan nya yang sedikit dimakan usia.

Tunggu. …

Dia menoleh padaku. Astaga. Apa yang harus aku lakukan . ? mungkinkah dia tuan besar rumah ini, yang artinya…

Ayah jung daehyun ? '

Aku terpekur mendapati kemungkinan fakta besar itu.

"kau siapa ? " Tanya pria itu penuh wibawa

**#gLek **

Aku menelan ludah paksa. "-ak –k –aku –"

"Yoo youngjae . apakah itu namamu ?" potongnya cepat

Aku mengangguk ragu. Dia . makhluk di depan ku tersenyum aneh, lebih tepatnya seringai yang mampu mematahkan keberanian siapapun.

"ada apa pagi-pagi buta bertandang kerumah ku ? kau ingin bertemu dengan daehyun? Apa itu pantas? Dan penampilan mu …? –kau mirip wanita jalang " ujarnya pedas tanpa tadang aling-aling .

Aku menggeram marah , "pertama . aku adalah pria . kedua, kenapa aku tidak pantas menemui sahabatku ? "

"mana ada seorang pria dengan beraninya mencintai mencintai anak ku yang juga seorang pria ? bukankah itu menjijikan ? " ejeknya .

Aku tak bisa menyangkal ataupun berteriak marah padanya.

"aku rasa kita sudah cukup saling bertegur sapa, bagaimana jika aku pindah ke permainan inti hmm ? "

Ia menyibak jas abunya, merogoh saku dalam bagian kiri jasnya, dan mengambil benda mati yang siap mematikan siapapun.

Aku tak bisa menutupi kerterkejutanku, tuan jung. Ayah daehyun, menodong sebuah _berretta 92 _tepat kejantung ku . siap melepaskan pelatuk yang sedari telah ia tarik, tubuhku menegang seketika,

Mungkinkah aku akan mati sebelum melihat daehyun ?

Aku terdiam, memejamkan mataku, siap menerima timah panas dari tuan jung.

**#DOORR ! **

Tubuhku terhempas ke belakang, tapi… tunggu dulu,

Kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit akibat tembakan itu ? dan … kenapa aku terjatuh namun tak merasakan hantaman keras di punggungku ?

Setengah ragu, aku membuka mataku,

**#DEGHH**

-d –daehyun. Dia ada di atas ku? Tangannya. Tangannya lah yang menahanku agar tak terjatuh.

Darah ! ya tuhan ! bahu kirinya berdarah . meresap di t-shirt putih tipisnya,

" aku tidak apa-apa ?" ia bertanya tanpa menyiratkan rasa sakit akibat tembakan yang mengenai bahunya.

"syukurlah , kau terlihat baik-baik saja ,.. " daehyun tersenyum lembut, aku merasakan sesak.

Daehyun menuntun ku berdiri tegap. Dia meringis kesakitan saat menggerakkan bahunya ,

"-he –he –hei… daehyun-ah … kau , kau… -da –darahmu " ucapku tak jelas,

Ia menggeleng pelan , berusaha menenangkanku .

"—ing –ingat ucapan ku ini. jangan pernah melihat kebelakang, hanya tatap punggungku dan terus berada di depan ku. Kau mengerti . ?" aku masih bungkam tak menjawab.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang a bicarakan. Ia berbalik memunggungi ku.

"kau bodoh jika berniat melawanku jung daehyun. " tuan jung berucap sengit.

"bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu? Tapi kenapa kau melanggarnya ? "

"aku tak pernah membuat kesepakatan apapun denganmu. "

"pengecut " tandas daehyun

"kau membuatku muak daehyun-ah ! cepat selesaikan dia. Halangi apapun yang melindungi bocah tengik itu . termasuk daehyun. " perintah tuan jung pada tiga pria berbadan besar.

Aku menatap takut , tapi berbeda dengan daehyun, ia malah berjalan mendekat kearah tiga pria didepannya.

"jika kalian benar-benar laki-laki sejati , jangan pernah menyerang lawan kalian dari belakang. Bukankah itu tindakan seorang pengecut?" ucap daehyun remeh sebelum mereka menyerang nya,

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya melawan mereka sendirian, aku memasuki arena pertarungan mereka, memukul dan menghindari serangan mereka sebisa mungkin , tapi aku tak seahli daehyun .

Pukulan telak mereka sudah berkali-kali menghujani ku,

**#BRUKKH **

Tubuhku terbanting keras diatas semen keras ini, daehyun menoleh kearahku , raut khawatir terpancar jelas. ia membantuku berdiri, mengusap darah yang keluar akibat sobekan luka di bibirku.

"mianhae Youngjae-ah … " bisik nya pelan , aku menggeleng keras,

Bisa kulihat hazel daehyun membulat lebar saat mendengar bunyi desingan baja, ia menarik ku cepat membalik posisi kami .

**#JLEBHH **

**#BUGHH**

Aku tak bisa bereaksi apapun kami terjatuh bersamaan, daehyun menahan berat tubuhnya dengan satu lengan, wajah tampannya menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Mataku kembali berair, ketakutan itu menghantui ku lagi, dibelakang daehyun, seorang pria berjas hitam tengah menancapkan samurai panjang tepat di punggung daehyun.

"—da –hiks –daehyun-ah… " aku hanya bisa memanggilnya lirih ,

Ia tampak berusaha tersenyum "—ka –kau… -syuk –syukurlah –ka –khh baik-baik saj—" ucapan daehyun terhenti ,

Aku menggeleng keras, memegang lengan daehyun agar ia bangkit,

**#SSrrJLEbbH **

Mata ku yang sudah basah membulat paksa melihat samurai itu telah menembus dada daehyun, pria itu semakin menancapkan lebih dalam. Daehyun menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, samurai itu hanya berjarak sepuluh senti untuk mencapai dadaku .

**#UGHkHUkgHh **

Daehyun muntah darah, aku menangis kacau melihatnya begitu kukuh menahan samurai itu.

"—dae –daehyun… -ber –berhenti aku mohon … " cicitku kalut.

Tangan daehyun yang berlumuran darah bergetar hebat, tak kuat lagi menahan hujaman samurai yang ia tahan, aku melihat daehyun berusaha keras menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari ku, tanganya terayun menampik pegangan si pria berjas pada gagang samurai.

Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping . berhadapan dengan ku.

Nafas ku semakin tersenggal melihat daehyun menatapku lelah, matanya setengah tertutup terus menatap ku, tubuhku tarasa mati rasa, aku tak mampu bergerak barang sejengkal pun untuk sekedar memeluk daehyun,

Ia tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitnya, menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tanganku,

Matanya tertutup perlahan

Aku menggeleng kalut, daehyun menutup matanya! Ya tuhan … aku mohon jangan biarkan ia menutup matanya sekarang. Aku berusaha mendekat, burusaha meraih tangan daehyun yang terkulai lemas.

Namun nihil. Aku masih bergeming

"—ukhhukgh –m –mi –mian –hae … "

"—an –andwae ! –d –dae –hyun –ah ! "

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.End … ? **

**.**

**.**

**. TBC… **

* * *

***^_^*PLease Review*^_^***

* * *

**yess ! tinggal setengahnya lagi, giman ? yang baca sampe akhir ngertikah sama alur cerita yang amburadul ini ? **

**kalo ada yang nanya jonglo, #kenapa mereka mendadak muncul ? anggep aja mereka itu cameo buat pelengkap nih sequel . :p**

* * *

Review **ff i;m only human :**

JokeMato DaeJae

authorrrr sumpeh dah ini epep ngena banget... bikin mewek kejer :'(  
gk tau mau ngomen apa.. yg pasti ini epep.a keren pake banget...  
di tunggu epep selanjut.a thor :')

*Whiel = hehe.. nih whiel kasih seqeulnya.. thanks yah udah R &amp; R ^^

dewicloudsddangko

Hiks hiks :( ,jae umma kasian bgt :( ,cuma 1 yg aq mau thor ,sequel ,sequel ,sequel ,pliz dong thor ,ini keren bgt thor ,apalagi pas kata2nya dae appa diakhir2 ff itu asli keren :* ,pliz thor sequel ,need bgt sequel kalo bisa sih happy end _ ,dan untuk masalah TS aq setuju bgt sama author ,mereka kerja keras seperti itu ,tpi hanya dihargai segitu ,itu bener2 gila dan gk masuk akal ,mereka (TS) gk tau mungkin kalo tanpa B.A.P gk bakal ada banyak orang yg tau kalo TS itu ada ,bener2 agensi itu bikin orang muak -_- ,,fighting uri B.A.P :)

*whiel = haha sequelnya udah dateng nih, #stngah dulu yh.. yapp fighting uri BAP ! thanks ya udah R &amp; R ^^

ngiweung

mudah2n masuk ni rview.. #berdoa #geje kkkkk  
waahhh apa yg kau lkukan pada nae Jaejae thor, menderita amat dia disini.. sini sini Jae klo Daemchu udah ga mau ma kamu lagi mendingan sama aku aja.. #punggg -ditendang Dae-  
gile ni cerita, mata ngantuk malah melek bercucuran airmata.. nyesek rasanya jadi Jae, udah sakit hati ehh di tambah sakit fisik.. dasar Jung Pabbo udh brani KDRT ye ma istri termanismu itu... tau rasa loh kalo nanti Jae selingkuh ma aku. haha  
aku suka bnget pas Jae nyanyiin kepiluan hatinya didepan umum gitu.. sakit.. sakit.. rasanya sungguh sakit.. #sakitnyatuhdisini -joget ala cita citata- kkkk  
tapi siapa cowok yg hmpiri Jae thor?  
buat squelnya kilat.. sangat dibutuhkan banget squelnya.. pkoknya buat Dae nyesel ats sikap &amp; prinsipnya, buat Dae ngrasa khilangan Jae disaat Jae lg cuti, ntar ktemu lg jdi Jae yg jaim ma Dae.. pkoknya buat squelnya ya thor.. #maksa :-)  
semangat...

*whiel = wkwkw~ berdo'anya smbil ngebayangin jae gk tuh ? cowo itu .. ? udah kejawab q diatas sono.. :p thanks yah rose ,, udah R &amp; R ^^

#yahshgfrhhsstj

YAAAKKK INI UDAH END AJA?!  
YAHHH KURANG  
NAJONQ INI NYESEG BGT QAAAA

LUV LUV AUTHORNYA

*Whiel = haha lop lop juga buat readernim .. thanks yah udah R &amp; R ^^

#Guest

Hiks ini sedih bangeet.  
Udah, reviewnya segini saja. Hikss

*whiel = hee thanks yah udah R&amp;R ^^

#Guest

ff What is it? My heart really sick, ff it makes me cry when reading  
depictions were so detailed and very striking in the hearts of readers.  
This story really melancholy and nice. i like.  
Great job author

*whiel = owalah... aku ora ngerti koe ngomong apa jon. yg penting thanks lah udah R&amp;R ^^

g' sanggup... nangis...  
apakah mreka hrus b'pisah seperti tu... hiks...

*whiel = heee krn itu udah jalan ceritanya... :p thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#Kimarble1406

Huweeee Daehyun Jahat! Daehyun Jahat! *what the-* Author sakit hati ini guee T.T Youngjae nya kesian. Ok, ini keren. Ampe air mata gue tumveh tumveh /?  
Saya nagih sequel nih. Ka4ena

*whiel = aduh.. abangnya whiel jangan di katain jahat dong,,, kkk~ perlu ember buat nadangin ? disni ada seribu dapet 3 thank udah R&amp;R ^^

* * *

maaf yang sebanyak-banyaknya karna aku ngomong lagi-ngomong lagi. cuma pengen ngingetin.. BESOK JANGAN LUPA BIKIN HASTAG BUAT DUKUNG BAP ! AYOO BABYS.. ! SEMANGAT BERLOMBA MEMBERIKANN DUKUNGAN UNTUK URI BAP ^^

**Sekian dan Terima kasih. **


	2. Chapter 2

**annyeong readersnim.. ? setengah sequelnya udah aku bawa nih , **

**hihiii maaf kalo jeda nya lamaaa banget. ok. **

**selamat menikmati ff absurd ni.. ^^ **

* * *

**Disclaimer : alurr kepanjangan , terlalu bertele-tele , bahasanya Garing , Typo's bertebaran, jika ada bahasa atau kalimat yang terbalik , mohon di maklumi , karna sekali edit , jadi mungkin akan lebih banyak typo. **

**. dan ini Boyxboy.**

* * *

**Don't Love Me [SeQuel I'm Only human]**

**Main Cast : Jung Daehyun x Yoo youngjae *^.- DaeJae -.^***

**Two Shot**

**By : Whielldaejae**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***View Last chapter***

* * *

Mata ku yang sudah basah membulat paksa melihat samurai itu telah menembus dada daehyun, pria itu semakin menancapkan lebih dalam. Daehyun menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, samurai itu hanya berjarak sepuluh senti untuk mencapai dadaku .

**#UGHkHUkgHh **

Daehyun muntah darah, aku menangis kacau melihatnya begitu kukuh menahan samurai itu.

"—dae –daehyun… -ber –berhenti aku mohon … " cicitku kalut.

Tangan daehyun yang berlumuran darah bergetar hebat, tak kuat lagi menahan hujaman samurai yang ia tahan, aku melihat daehyun berusaha keras menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari ku, tanganya terayun menampik pegangan si pria berjas pada gagang samurai.

Daehyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping . berhadapan dengan ku.

Nafas ku semakin tersenggal melihat daehyun menatapku lelah, matanya setengah tertutup terus menatap ku, tubuhku tarasa mati rasa, aku tak mampu bergerak barang sejengkal pun untuk sekedar memeluk daehyun,

Ia tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitnya, menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha meraih tanganku,

Matanya tertutup perlahan

Aku menggeleng kalut, daehyun menutup matanya! Ya tuhan … aku mohon jangan biarkan ia menutup matanya sekarang. Aku berusaha mendekat, berusaha meraih tangan daehyun yang terkulai lemas.

Namun nihil. Aku masih bergeming

"—ukhhukgh –m –mi –mian –hae … "

"—an –andwae ! –d –dae –hyun –ah ! "

* * *

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*****.**

**.**

**.*Chapter II*.**

**.**

* * *

Youngjae masih saja menatap penuh harap pada sosok yang terkulai di hadapannya, berharap kelopaknya terbuka dan tersenyum seraya mengucapkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkannya. Tapi nihil, bergetar menandakan kelopak itu terbuka pun tak terjadi saat ini,

Youngjae merasa tubuhnya makin kelu, seok tubuhnya bahkan tak berpengaruh banyak. Ia yang mencoba menggerakkan badannya masih amat sulit,

Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh menggeleyak raganya, youngjae merasakan kedinginan teramat sangat, dingin menusuk hingga tubuhnya terguncang hebat, teriakan samar menyeruak masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya yang mengabur.

Youngjae masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya, membuka hazelnya selebar mungkin untuk memandang daehyun yang masih teronggok tak berdaya, air mata kesakitan youngjae menetes deras –lagi. Tak sampai disitu, kini youngjae merasakan jaraknya dengan daehyun makin tertambal menjauh.

Sosok dihadapannya berubah mengecil, youngjae berteriak dalam kebungkaman, suaranya tertelan kegelapan yang melingkupinya. Bahunya bergetar makin hebat. Dan suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar semakin jelas.

**.**

**.**

Pria berwajah tegas itu masih saja mengguncang keras tubuh mungil yang meringkuk diatas permadani, mulutnya tak berhenti meracau, dibarengi lelehan air matan yang keluar dari pejaman kelopaknya.

Frekuensi goncangan yongguk pada tubuh yang meringkuk itu memelan seiring terbukanya hazel tertutup itu.

"hahhhh ... akhirnya kau membuka matamu juga. " desah yongguk lega,

"kau tau, engsel lengan ku hampir koyak karna terlalu lama membangukan mu . " keluhnya kesal .

youngjae tetap bergeming , tangannya meraba sisi wajahnya yang basah.

" aku... ? kenapa hyung ." tanya youngjae linglung. yongguk mendengus kesal.

"bukankah harusnya itu pertanyaan ku ?"

tatapan youngjae masih saja linglung. sebagian rohnya yang terbang kealam mimpi lekas berebut masuk ke dalam raganya.

pupilnya tiba-tiba mengecil, entah kenapa hatinya amat gusar, youngjae beranjak dari posisinya , meraih secarik kertas yang tergeletak diatas nakas. tak menjelaskan apapun meski raut kebingungan terpancar jelas di wajah tampan yongguk.

"kau yakin akan pergi dengan keadaan mu yang sekarang ? " intrupsi yongguk sebelum youngjae menggapai gagang pintu.

pasalnya keadaan youngjae saat ini jauh dari kata pantas, mata merah sekaligus sembab, serta hidungnya yang tak kalah merah, t-shirt tipis dan celana selutut berwarna coklat menggangtung di pinggang rampingnya.

"udara masih dingin, jika memang ingin keluar pakailah_ coat_ ini. "

youngjae menerima_ coat_ yang yongguk ulurkan dalam diam, memakai nya dengan tergesa tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

bunyi pintu terbanting terdengar nyaring. membuat yongguk berdecak pelan.

"cinta itu mengerikan . " ujar yongguk seraya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang youngjae, ia memejamkan matanya menikamti keheningan ruangan ini. rasa kantuk masih menyelimutinya, karna ini masih bisa dibilang sangat pagi untuk ukuran seorang bang yongguk. andai saja tadi ia tak turun untuk mengambil segelas air, ia tak mungkin bisa mendengar isak tangis keras yang berasal dari ruangan ini.

awalnya yongguk berfikir youngjae tengah menangis bodoh dengan memandangi potret daehyun. tapi perkiraanya salah, nyatanya. youngjae menangis dalam keadaan mata terpejam. bibir kiss-able youngjae juga terus saja meracau nama daehyun .

yongguk merubah tidur telentang nya, ia menadapati benda persegi berwarna putih teronggok miris di samping nakas, posisi sang benda yang miris hampir terjatuh memaksa yongguk untuk segera mengambilnya.

"hahhh ... si bodoh itu melupakan ponselnya. " keluh yongguk heran . ia tau bagaimana maniaknya youngjae akan benda-benda seperti ini. dan sekarang ia malah meninggalkan benda pentingnya.

yongguk sadar, semua kewarasan youngjae terkuras habis jika berhubungan dengan makhluk bernama jung daehyun.

"tunggu... jung daehyun ? mungkinkah youngjae pergi menemuinya sepagi ini ? " pekik yongguk lirih .

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.Don't Love Me.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

pintu pagar besi itu terbuka perlahan, youngjae membungkukkan tubuhnya pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"gamsahamnida … " ucap youngjae,

Pria yang memakai jas hitam elegan tampak tersenyum ramah, youngjae bahkan bingung, kenapa pria itu tersenyum sangat ramah padanya, padahal ia sekalipun belum pernah bertandang kemari.

Berbeda dengan pria yang memakai topi disampingnya, saat youngjae meminta izin bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah, pria itu memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi melihat penampilannya.

tapi saat pira berjas itu melihat youngjae dan menanyakan namanya, ia langsung menyuruhnya masuk.

"jeoseonghamnida, sekali lagi maaf jika perilaku saya barusan kurang mengenakkan " pria bertopi itu menunduk di hadapan youngjae,

"eh,? Anda tak perlu sungkan ahjussi, " youngjae segera menyahut cepat.

Di balas senyuman hangat dari pria bertopi itu,

"youngjae-ssi, mungkin ini akan sedikit mengejutkan tuan Muda, jadi saya mohon anda mengerti jika tuan muda melakukan hal-hal yang aneh atau bahkan mengusir anda. "pria berjas itu berkata penuh wibawa ketika mereka lekas berjalan,

Youngjae bungkam saja mendengar penuturan pria disampingnya.

"saya hanya bisa mengantar anda sampai disini, masih ada hal yang harus saya kerjakan. " pamitnya jauh sebelum mereka menggapai pintu utama rumah ini.

"terima kasih ahjussi , "mereka berdua saling membungkuk hormat.

Setelah kepergian pria berjas yang baik hati itu, youngjae menatap kagum bangunan dihadapannya,

Youngjae kembali melamunkan tindakannya.

"sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan disini? " lirihnya, ia menatap buku bersampul kuning yang tengah di genggamnya.

Deru mobil membuyarkan lamunan youngjae, padangannya beralih pada tiga mobil mewah yang melewatinya tanpa suara. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama, disisi kemudi keluarlah seorang pria berumur , berlari kecil memutari mobil mewah tersebut, membuka pintu penumpang dan menampakkan sesosok pria paruh baya . auranya benar-benar kuat penuh charisma. Rambutnya yang beruban tak mampu menghalangi ketampananya yang sedikit dimakan usia .

Nafas youngjae tercekat. Ia seolah pernah mengalami hal ini. Ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini , namun ia lupa kapan tepatnya.

Perasaan tak menyenangkan mulai melingkupi hatinya.

Pria paruh baya itu memalingkan kepalanya. Memandang heran kearah youngjae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Youngjae makin sulit bernafas.

"kau siapa ? " pria itu bertanya penuh wibawa

**#DeGHH… **

_'—__Ap –apa ini … ? kenapa aku sepertinya pernah mendengar suaranya ? kenapa rasanya aku seperti baru saja mengalami hal ini?_

_-mi –mimpi ? benar, apa ini mimpi ? '_

"Yoo Youngjae, apakah itu namamu ? " pria itu kembali bersuara. Youngjae tak mampu menggerakkan bibirnya, tenggorokannya tercekat tak mampu menguarkan suara apapun, bahkan ia tak mempu mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"apakah ada masalah yang mendesak hingga membuat mu bertandang kerumah ku sepagi ini? Kau ingin bertemu daehyun ? dengan penapilan seperti ini, ? apa itu pantas? "

_'__cukup. Aku rasa , aku masih ada dialam mimpi, mimpi buruk yang baru saja aku alami, kenapa mimpi ini kembali terulang? _

_Baiklah, karna ini mimpi ku. Aku harus berkuasa disini'_ youngjae memantapkan hatinya.

Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"heii.. kau mengacuhkan ku ? " pria itu mendengus kesal.

"anda benar tuan, aku Yoo Youngjae, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan putra anda. Aku sahabatnya yang mencintai nya. " youngaje berucap mantap sembari menatap tepat dimanik Pria peruh baya tersebut.

Mimik terkejut menghias jelas diwajah tuan Jung, bukan ia tak mengetahui perasaan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Hanya saja… selama ini tak pernah ada yang berani berbicara dengannya sembari menatap tepat dimanik tajam khas keluarga jung. Mungkin hanya daehyun dan himchan yang berani melakukan hal tersebut. Tuan jung berdehem pelan.

"aku tak menyangka kau akan berkata seterang itu akan hal tabu, jadi….kau tau, ? aku tak punya pilihan lain… " tuan Jung merogoh saku dalam bagian jas kirinya, hazel youngjae membulat seketika, pupilnya mengecil menandakan ia sangat terkejut. Youngjae seakan tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi beriktunya.

_'__mungkinkah aku akan kembali mengalami mimpi pahit ini dua kali berturut-turut, ? daehyun-ah.. aku mohon jangan kemari. biarkan aku menyelesaikan mimpi kedua ini dengan caraku... _

_jebal... '_

* * *

**.**

**.**

***Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

ketukan kaki menepak lantai terdengar pelan namun cukup nyaring melihat keadaan ruangan besar itu yang sunyi. Si pemilik kaki melangkah menuju dapur mewah dengan interior italli klasik.

Membuka pasti dua pintu almari pendingin, mengambil setumpuk camilan berbeda ukuran dan sebotol coca-cola, merasa kedua tangannya telah penuh dengan keperluannya menghabiskan waktu, sosok itu menutup dua pintu tersebut . menendang keras sang daun pintu menimbulkan gebrakan bas pintu kulkas yang beradu dengan badan kulkas.

Pria itu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa setelah meletakan semua "temannya" ia meraih benda kotak berhias puluhan tombol , mengarahkannya pada layar lebar yang menggantung diatas dinding. Mengganti sekilas-sekilas chanel berisikan berita pagi. Ini memang terlalu pagi untuk menonton televise. Tapi daehyun tak peduli, semalam ia tak bisa sedetik pun memejamkan mata. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelum ia tertidur.

Apalagi , kemarin sore –menjelang malam. Daehyun baru saja bertemu sosok itu. Makhluk yang paling ia rinddukan namun termasuk juga makhluk yang harus ia hindari.

Daehyun mengehela nafas berat, meraih sebungkus kripik pedas bertuliskan _"Level 18+"_ . ia memakannya rakus. Jika saja himchan –hyungnya, tak membuang semua minuman berharganya. Daehyun pasti telah menenggak setidaknya lima botol. Tapi…. Sudahlah , daehyun tak ingin memikirkan nasib minuman na'as itu.

_'__damn it..! kenapa dia terus ada di otak ku ?! ' _daehyun membanting remote yang di genggamnya melampiaskan kekesalan yang melingkupin hatinya. Si benda tak berdosa itu terlempar membentur layar lebar dihadapan daehyun , tiba-tiba benda layar lebar itu berubah gemirsik, menampakan ribuan semut berperang. Si pelaku penganiayaan mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"sial. Bahkan TV brengsek ini tak mau mengh—" wajah daehyun mengeras seketika sebelum menyelesaikan lanjutan kalimatnya yang akan berujung umpatan.

Objek yang baru saja di umpatnya berubah menampilkan dua sosok berbeda usia saling bertatapan. Daehyun berdiri tegak , menjatuhkan camilan dipangkuannya –berserakan

Ia berlari cepat menuruni tangga, tak peduli tindakannya akan mengganggu pelayan yang tengah bersih-bersih.

**.**

**#BRAKKKK **

Debuman keras pintu utama keluarga jung terbanting keras menampakkan pria bersurai setengah diikat, T-shirt putih tipis serta celana longgar selutut berwarna hitam, nafas nya terengah tak bearturan hasil lari cepat sekaligus khawatir mendalam yang tercetak jelas di wajah tan nya.

"Youngjae-ah…! " daehyun berseru lantang . tindakan daehyun mendapat respons terkejut dari pihak-pihak pendengar, terutama youngjae. Ia menatap takut kearah daehyun. Terkesan khawatir jika pria berkulit tan itu menghampirinya.

_'__Mimpi buruk ini semakin mendekati puncak mengerikan.'_ Jerit youngjae dalam hati.

Ia masih saja menganggap ini adalah mimpi mengerikan yang kembali terulang.

Daehyun berderap cepat, melangkah selebar yang ia bisa .

"untuk apa anda datang kemari ? " Tanya daehyun tajam , ia berdiri diantara youngjae dan ayahnya.

Sedangkan tuan Jung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan benda didalam saku jas mahal tersebut.

Tubuh daehyun di tarik paksa oleh makhluk di belakangnya.

**#CtaKkk !  
**

Youngjae , memandang daehyun tak suka.

"mana sopan santun mu pada orang tua ! " hardik youngjae di imbuhi jitakan keras diatas kepala daehyun.

Daehyun melotot marah. "dan kau fikir sopan memukul kepala ku? Ingat aku lebih tua satu tahun dari mu ! "

"tapi otak mu jauh dibawah ku tuan muda jung ~ " ledek youngjae meremehkan.

Tuan jung yang merasa diabaikan , berdehem keras. Menyadarkan dua makhluk di depannya.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan himchan , " ujar tuan jung

"untuk apa eoh ? untuk kembali membuatnya mati ? " daehyun berkata sedingin es.

Youngjae memilih menutup mulutnya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mendengar daehyun berucap sedingin ini. rasanya sangat asing di pendengarannya. Jauh lebih kelam saat daehyun mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya pada youngjae.

Sorot tajam Tuan jung berubah meredup. Entah mengapa youngjae merasakan kerapuhan didalam mata tuan Jung.

"apa aku sekejam itu jung daehyun ? "

Pertanyaan tuan Jung membuat alis daehyun menukik turun . "gezz… tuan Jung yang terhormat. Apakah anda masih belum menyadarinya ? kau bahkan lebih kejam dari huttler ! " bentak daehyun emosi .

Beberapa bodyguard tuan Jung bergerak mendekat kearah tuannya. Youngjae menarik cepat lengan daehyun. Tuan jung memberikan kode pada bodyguardnya.

"syukurlah jika kau menyadarinya. " tuan jung tersenyum misterius.

Bulu kuduk youngjae meremang. Ia tak mengira ekpresi tuan Jung bisa berubah secepat itu.

"anjing jalan pun tau betapa busuknya dirimu " cemooh daehyun . kedua tangan daehyun terkepal kuat.

Youngjae menyadarinya. Sahabatnya itu tengah menahan semua gejolak dalam sanubarinya.

"Tuan Jung… Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ?" youngjae bersuara tegas.

"jangan berbicara apapun dengannya. " daehyun menyahut tak setuju.

"kau homo itu ? homo menjijikan yang mempengaruhi putraku dengan cinta busuk mu? "

"Siapa yang kau sebut Putra Hah?! " daehyun berteriak tak terima , ia hampir saja menubruk tuan Jung jika saja youngjae tak menahannya.

"bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar Dae.. ? aku mohon…. " bujuk youngjae lembut. Daehyun mendecih tak suka.

"sedetikpun aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang seperti dia. " tandas daehyun.

Tuan jung memberikan kode pada ketiga bodyguradnya. Tiga orang berbadan besar tiba-tiba menyergap daehyun. Mengunci setiap pergerakan brontak daehyun.

"Brengsekk ! Lepas Bajingan! " teriak daehyun murka. Ia terus saja bergerak membrontak.

Makhluk-makhluk disana tidak ada satu pun yang berani membantu daehyun termasuk youngjae –tidak , jika youngjae mau , youngjae bisa saja sedikit membantu daehyun melepaskan diri. Tapi fikiran youngjae saat ini tidak mengarah kesana. Ia hanya berfikir ingin menjauhkan tuan jung dari Daehyun –untuk saat ini. ia tak ingin mimpi menyeramkan beberapa saat lalu menimpa daehyun –dimimpi keduanya.

_'__Biarkan aku yang berkorban di mimpi kedua ini. Tuhan.. bahkan jika ini bukan mimpi , aku rela… asalkan Engkau membiarkan ku melihat daehyun sekali lagi …' _rapal youngjae seraya manatap manik daehyun.

"jadi...? anda mau berbicara dengan homo seperti ku ?" tanya youngjae memastikan .

"aku menunggu di mobil . "

"Aku punya satu permintaan … " youngjae berucap sebelum tuan Jung berbalik.

"permintaan ? apakah itu pantas untuk seseorang sepertimu ? bahkan kau yang ingin mengajakku berbicara…. " Tuan Jung heran akan sikap tak tau malu youngjae.

Youngjae mengangkat bahu acuh, tingkahnya sedikit menaikan darah tuan Jung hingga puncak kepalanya.

"katakan " ucapnya singkat penuh tekanan

"berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti daehyun. Setitik saja aku mendapati luka di tubuhnya. Aku pastikan akan membunuhmu detik itu juga. " ancam youngjae .

Daehyun terperangah , ia tak pernah mengira akan ada yang berani mengancam ayahnya –selain dirinya.

Ia bahkan tau sebatas mana keahlian berkelahi yang dimiliki youngaje. Mungkinkah ia hanya bermain-main? Tapi hazel indahnya memancarkan keseriusan yang tak biasa.

"tsk . aku ingin sekali tertawa lepas mendengar permintaan konyol mu yang lebih mirip ancaman angin lalu … " gerutu tuan jung acuh. Ia segera masuk pintu kemudi.

Youngjae tersenyum tulus kearah daehyun sebelum meninggalkannya. Seolah mengatakan pada daehyun bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Hal itu membuat daehyun makin bergerak tak terkendali , berteriak marah sekaligus putus asa. Memanggil nama youngjae sekeras yang ia bisa.

hatinya makin gusar saat tubuh youngjae raib terbawa kaleng besi ayahnya.

_'takut... eomma. rasa takut itu kembali merasuki ku. ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat aku menyuruhnya pergi. tuhan... aku mohon jangan lagi renggut makhluk indahmu yang aku cintai itu... '_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hantaman air dan batu karang terdengar memekakan telinga , dua benda berbeda tekstur itu saling beradu alami , diiringi sang angin yang ikut memeriahkan suasana pagi lautan lepas. Yah… laut di mana abu Nyonya Jung di tabur.

Pandangan Tuan Jung terarah lurus kedalam lautan lepas.

"mungkinkah—"

"iya .. kau benar, disinilah kami menaburkan abu istriku . istri yang sangat aku cintai … " potong Tuan Jung.

Youngjae diam menanggapi , ia ikut memandang lautan lepas seperti yang dilakukan tuan Jung.

"dia wanita yang periang , lembut dan penuh cinta… "

"tapi kenapa anda mengkhianatinya ? " Tanya youngjae tak mengerti . walaupun youngjae yang mengajak tuan jung berbicara , tapi setelah mereka hanya berdua, ini seperti kebalikan.

Youngjae yang awalnya ingin membicarakan tentang daehyun , segera menunda topiknya untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat tuan jung

"kau tau ,, bukankah setiap manusia itu ingin memiliki keluarga utuh yang harmonis. ? tuhan memberikan semua itu pada keluarga ku. Istri yang cantik, anak-anak yang tampan bahkan tuhan masih memberiku limpahan harta sebagai pelengkap hidup indah keluarga kecil kami . "

Youngjae beralih menatap tuan jung

"hingga tiba saat nya dimana tuhan lekas mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kebahagiaan kami.

Beberapa hari setelah istriku melahirkan daehyun. Ia mengalami masalah dengan jantungnya. -Jantung lemah ,

Padahal sebelumnya ia tak pernah mempunyai riwayat lemah jantung , aku merasa saat itulah pukulan terberat untuk ku ." kerapuhan terpancar jelas di wajah tua itu . youngjae menunduk , tak ingin melihat lebih wajah rapuh disampingnya.

"ia terus terbaring diatas ranjang layaknya boneka hidup. Aku terus saja mencari pendonor jantung yang tepat. Aku masih ingat . ditengah kebingungan ku saat itu . datanglah anak muda berseragam senior high school. Ia mengatakan padaku ingin mendonorkan jantungnya untuk istriku . asalkan aku mau menikahi kakaknya perempuannya -."

"apa anda menerimanya ? " sela youngjae

"tentu saja aku menolaknya, selain syarat yang ia ajukan tak mungkin aku ikuti , dia juga masih sehat bugar. Dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa transpalasi jantung hanya bisa dilakukan oleh manusia yang mati otak. Dan juga jantung mereka harus sehat serta cocok . terlalu banyak pertimbangan . tapi kau tau apa yang di lakukan anak itu.. ?

Dia menangis bersimpuh di depanku . berharap aku memakai jantungnya untuk istri ku. " Tuan Jung tersenyum kelam

"bukankah kau ingin menanyakan 'kenapa dia rela melakukan hal itu ?'

Cukup mengejutkan saat aku mendengar alasannya , dia hanya ingin membahagiakan kakak semata wayangnya. Yang ternyata…

dia adalah teman ku dulu semasa aku kuliah di eropa. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa kakaknya sangat mencintai ku. Aku tak langsung mempercayai bualannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mencintaiku, kami memang saling mengenal . but we just say hello when we met .

tapi spekulasi itu terpatahkan ketika aku melihat seperti apa sosok wanita itu, bagaimana ia sangat terobsesi denganku , saat itu kakaknya hidup seperti orang mati. Ia akan menangis dimana pun. Air matanya tak pernah berhenti menetes ketika mendengarku menikahi eomma daehyun"

"aku kukuh menolak jantungnya dengan alasan dia masih terlalu muda untuk mendonorkan jantungnya , tak hanya itu . aku juga memberinya alasan yang lebih real._ 'kau masih sehat dan kau juga membutuhkan jantung mu untuk menikmati hidup . transpalasi ini hanya dilakukan untuk orang-orang yang hidup di bantu mesin'_ dan itulah kalimat yang paling aku sesali seumur hidup ku " lirih tuan jung .

"mungkinkah dia melakukan hal gila yang membuatnya hampir terbunuh namun jantungnya tetap berfungsi ?" tebak youngjae .

"tepat sekali " si pria tua itu tersenyum samar

"semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku menerima jantungnya yang ternyata cocok dan bereaksi baik pada tubuh istri ku.

Aku menuruti janjinya , pengecualian untuk menikah dengan kakaknya. Aku hanya bisa menjaganya . bersikap seolah aku sangat mencintai wanita itu. Big liar . itulah diriku .

seiring berjalannya waktu kami hidup bahagia seperti biasa. Sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan kami kembali goyah karna istriku menyadari gelagatku yang tak biasa. Ia merasa aku mulai berubah. Aku tak bisa memungkiri, saat itu aku memang lebih mementingkan wanita itu dibanding istriku. Bukan tanpa alasan.

Dia jatuh sakit.

Sakit yang sama seperti istriku dulu. 'lemah jantung'. Yah wanita itu menderita penyakit itu. Membuatku harus selalu berada disampingya. Aku bahkan membawanya pulang kerumah saat natal.

Itulah puncak kemarahan istri ku.

Bunuh diri.

Wanita yang amat aku cintai itu bunuh diri. " Tuan Jung mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Suara tegasnya bergetar pelan.

"apa Nyonya Jung tau apa yang anda lakukan ? "Tanya youngjae hati-hati

"berjanjilah padaku Yoo youngjae. maukah kau berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini semua ? " mata tajam itu menelisik penuh harap .

"tau tidaknya keluarga ku pada masa lalu itu tak penting. Itu semua sudah berlalu. Apa kau juga tau bahwa himchan pernah memiliki kekasih –pria ? "

Youngjae mengangguk pelan . tuan jung membuang nafas kasar.

"dan aku membunuh kekasihnya,

apa kau tidak takut padaku ? bisa saja aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan mu. " lanjut tuan jung

"jika anda memang ingin membunuhku, aku yakin anda akan melakukannya begitu aku mengenal daehyun. Tapi –anda tidak melakukannya. " jelas youngjae, penjelasan itu mengukir seringai kecil di bibir Tuan Jung.

"kau memang pintar seperti yang dikatakan bawahanku. " puji nya tulus.

Kalimat itu sukses membuat pipi chubby youngjae bersemu samar.

"ada hal yang tak bisa aku katakan padamu youngjae-ssi, tentang alasan ku membunuh kekasih himchan , aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Terlalu memakan waktu untuk menyibak masa lalu pahit itu. "

Tuan Jung melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangannya.

"aku harus pergi sekarang, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu pada daehyun. Berjanjilah layaknya seorang laki-laki sejati. " pamit tuan jung

"tunggu tuan, anda mau pergi begitu saja ? bahkan aku belum mengutarakan hal yan ingin aku sampaikan … " cegah youngjae

"aku tau , kau pasti akan mengataka 'izinkan aku berada disamping daehyun, aku mencintainya .' bukankah begitu ?" tebakan tuan jung yang tepat sasaran membungkam bibir youngjae

"entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada didekat mu, aku bahkan tak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun selain dirimu. Kau memiliki aura yang tidak bisa aku hindari . dan ini membuat hati ku sedikit ringan. " senyum.

Yah.. tuan jung tersenyum tulus pada yougjae, sedangkan youngjae yang mendapati senyum tulus itu terpana sesaat. Sekarang ia tau dari mana daehyun mendapatkan senyum bak malaikat itu.

"tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai mu. aku masih menganggap mu seorang homo yang menarik putraku dalam dunia mu. dan aku harap kau hanya menjadi homo untuk putraku seorang.

Salam untuk kedua putraku. Aku tak akan lagi memonitor kalian secara berlebihan. Maafkan aku akan hal itu . " jelas tuan jung seraya menepuk pundak kanan youngjae.

Kalimat menggelitik tuan jung yang sedikit pedas terdengar lembut. tentu saja itu hanya dalam sudut pandang hal yang sekarang youngjae tau –lagi , daehyun sangat sangat mirip ayahnya. Selalu berkata pedas nan blak-blak-an , terkecuali tentang perasaan daehyun sendiri.

"tuan…. –bo –bolehkah aku memeluk mu ? " Tanya youngjae ragu.

Tanpa berucap apapun , tuan jung meraih tubuh youngjae dalam pelukannya. Tuan jung tau banyak kehidupan youngjae yang di besarkan tanpa adanya sosok ayah. Karna saat kecilpun Ia juga merasakannya.

"aku akan selalu berada disamping putramu, walaupun nantinya dia akan menendangku keluar ataupun anda akan menyuruhku menghilang dari hidup daehyun. Aku tak akan melakukanya. Sejengkal pun aku tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. aku akan terus menempel padanya tanpa rasa malu...

Terimakasih telah membiarkan ku tetap disampingnya " youngjae mengkihiri ungkapan hatinya seraya memeluk erat tubuh tuan jung. Youngjae merasakan kembali hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah. Tanpa ia sadari, buliran bening hazelnya mengalir , jatuh menetes diatas jas mahal tuan jung, air itu mengalir seperti air bah yang tak terbendung.

"ishh … berhentilah menangis seperti perempuan, kau memalukan. " gerutu tuan jung. Jauh didalam hatinya ia tak mengira akan secepat ini terbuka pada youngjae. ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan bawahannya. Youngjae bisa membuat siapa saja nyaman berada di dekatnya. Tapi tak hanya itu yang membuat hati tuan jung luluh. Ada satu hal yang benar-benar meruntuhkan sifat keras kepalanya hanya dalam satu malam.

Youngjae masih memeluk tuan jung menangis sesenggukan didalam pelukan laki-laki beruban itu. Tak lama youngjae melepaskan pelukannya, ia ingat tuan jung sedang di buru waktu. Bukan hal yang aneh orang seperti 'dia' selalu di buru waktu.

"—ap –apa nanti anda akan mengunjungi himchan hyung dan daehyun ?"

"untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa. Sepertinya mereka masih enggan untuk bertemu denganku. " setelah mengatakan hal itu tuan jung hendak mengambil sesuatu dari saku dalam jas nya.

Perasaan youngjae berubah tak pasti. Takut mimpi ini berlanjut seperti mimpi sebelumnya. –oh jae… dia masih saja menganggap ini mimpi .-_-.

**#CKiittth #BRAkkkK**

Bunyi hantaman keras mengurungkan niat tuan jung menyibak benda dalam jasnya, mereka berdua sontak menoleh, melihat asal bunyi tersebut.

Kepulan asap tampak menguar dari bagian depan mobil berwarna putih yang ternyata menghantam keras bagian belakang mobil milik Tuan jung. Suara gebrakan kembali terdengar. Bunyi nyaring yang timbul akibat bertemunya daun pintu kemudi dengan badan mobil.

Dari sisi kemudi tersebut keluarlah sosok pria berkulit Tan . ia berlari menghampiri yougjae dan tuan jung. Menarik youngjae bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Perasaan youngjae makin kalut. Ia tak mengira daehyun akan menyusulnya kemari.

"kenapa kau membuatnya menangis. " tanya daehyun dingin.

"setidaknya aku hanya membuatnya menangis satu kali, berbeda denganmu . kau mungkin sudah membuatnya menangis ribuan kali " sindir tuan jung pedas.

Daehyun mengatupkan kedua rahangnya ,menahan gejolak amarah akan fakta yang di berikan sang ayah. darah kering dibibirnya yang sobek kembali mengalir, yah. Wajah tan itu menampilkan sedikit luka. Lebam di pipi kiri serta sobekan luka di bibir dan di pipi kanannya.

daehyun menatap nyalang mata elang sang ayah.

"bukankah anda sedang di buru waktu Tuan Jung ?" ujar youngjae yang kini melangkah kedepan. Berdiri tepat di depan daehyun –membelakanginya.

Tuan jung menatap tak suka "apa sekarang kau tengah mengusirku untuk berduaan dengan daehyun ? cih . " Ia mengayungkan kakinya menjauh dari dua insan disana.

Ucapan tuan jung sangat mengejutkan sang putra. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar nada kesal yang dulu sering dilontarkan ayahnya –saat mendiang ibunya masih bersama mereka. Deru mobil membuyarkan lamunan daehyun, kali ini ia beralih menatap youngjae yang setia membelakanginya.

"apa yang dia katakan ? apakah dia menyakitimu ? " daehyun memecah keheningan.

"apa pedulimu ? " sahut youngjae dingin .

Nyeri. Hati daehyun berdenyut nyeri mendengar kalimat itu.

"dari mana kau tau rumah ku ?"

"kenapa selama ini kau membohongi ku ? " youngjae menjawab pertanyaan daehyun dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"aku tak peduli akan semua asal usul mu, siapa dirimu atau apapun itu. Tapi aku sangat benci saat kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri ? " youngjae berbalik ,

Hembusan angin mengibarkan helaian surai daehyun yang agak memanjang, ikatan rambutnya telah terlepas. Pupil youngjae mengecil, ia baru menyadari luka-luka yang bertengger nista di wajah daehyun.

"—gwa –gwaenchana ? " youngjae hendak menyentuh wajah daehyun namun sang empu memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

"aku akan mengantarmu, dan jangan lagi menemuiku atau pun mencari ku. Jauhi lah pembohong seperti ku. "

Youngjae mengepalkan tangannya. "do you love me Dae~ ?" suaranya bergetar . mendengar hal itu , daehyun menatap lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya meredup layu mendapati pemilik hatinya meneteskan buliran bening yang terlalu berharga untuk di buang.

Runtuh. Yah… runtuh sudah pertahanan daehyun, ia sudah tidak tahan melepas kerinduannya pada sosok didepannya. Dalam sekali gerakan daehyun memeluk erat tubuh yang tengah bergetar menahan tangis itu. Memeluknya seerat tali simpul mati. Melesakan wajahnya di bahu kiri daehyun berbaik menilik moment beberapa tahun silam, saat pertama kali ia menjejakan kakinya di senior high school. Saat ia dan himchan berpindah kerumah utama keluarga jung yang berada di seoul.

"—ketika aku datang dari busan ke soul, hanya kau teman ku. Satu-satu nya orang yang membuat ku bicara dengan nyaman, bahkan sekarang hanya kau. Dan saat aku lelah, kau selalu membantu ku, ada disampingku walaupun aku selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Aku harap kau selalu menjagaku ,

Saranghanda…. " bisik daehyun parau, menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan , bahkan ia merintih ketika menyatakan satu kata yang dinanti-nantikan oleh youngjae,**(I)**

Youngjae tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, buncahan bahagia menelan setiap kata yang ingin terucap, daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup kedua sisi wajah youngjae. hazelnya terus mengalirkan anak sungai diatas pipi chubbynya. Begitu pula dengan daehyun. Wajah tannya yang kacau makin kalut diikuti ribuan air mata yang berebut keluar dari pelupuk matanya,

Perlahan tapi pasti, daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Bibir penuhnya mendarat lembut diatas kening youngjae. mentransportasi perasaanya, mengungkapkan secara visual bahwa ia telah cukup menahan segala gejolak dalam hatinya.

Lama daehyun mengecup penuh kasih, youngjae menikmatinya hingga kedua hazelnya bersembunyi alami.

"Please Love me Jae…. " tegas daehyun dengan suara seraknya.

Tiba-tiba youngjae bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya, kembali mengeliminasi jarak mereka, gerakkanya secepat kedipan mata. Mempertemukan bibir kissable milik nya dengan benda kenyal milik daehyun.

Lelehan lahar bening menguar dari sudut mata daehyun. Tangan kirinya melingkar erat di pinggang Youngjae, menempelkan tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak yang tercipta. Sedangkan tangan kananya melesak di helaian hitam surai youngjae, menekan bibirnya secara perlahan, membuka _goa_ miliknya. Menampakkan benda kenyal yang siap menjilat pintu masuk _goa_ makhluk pemilik hatinya.

Youngjae mendesah di buatnya, hatinya berdegup cepat seperti tengah menaiki _rollcoster_. Ia mempersilahkan sang tamu memasuki goa hangatnya. Daehyun segera melesak masuk, menari pelan didalam goa hangat milik youngjae. mengajak si kenyal menari bersama , mengabsen tiap penghuni berwarna putih yang berbaris rapi disana.

Youngjae kembali mendesah resah karna ciuman panas daehyun makin menjadi. Lelehan saliva telah mengalir dari bibirnya, kedua tangan youngjae meremas gemas. Daehyun yang merasakan youngjae sulit bernafas, segera menyudahi ciuman panas itu.

Nafas keduanya tersenggal, menaik turunkan bahu masing-masing. Mereka Saling menempelkan kening membuat hembusan nafas mereka beradu. Daehyun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, mata tajamnya menatap lekat dua pasang hazel youngjae yang tampak sayu. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum bahagia, bahkan kedua pasang berbeda warna itu ikut tersenyum.

Sang alam seolah ikut merasakan aura bahagia yang menguar dari dua sosok berbeda warna tersebut. Gemuruh ombak tak segencar sebelumnya , si ombak seakan menjadi pengiring music alami yang tuhan mainkan khusus untuk makhluk ciptaannya.

Angin ? ia juga tak lupa berhembus pelan menyebabkan gemersik rumput berbisik lembut, menerbangkan bunga dandelion yang tumbuh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

* * *

_"mungkinkah mimpi kedua ku ini akan berakhir bahagia ? jika jawabannya iya… aku mohon padamu Tuhan… biarkan aku tertidur selamanya dengan mimpi indah ini. biarkan aku menikmati hal yang tak mungkin ini, biarkan aku menutup mata ini sedikit lebih lama._

_Biarkan aku merasakan cintanya walaupun hanya dalam alam bawah sadarku. "_

–Yoo youngjae

_"ketakutan ku semakin menjadi saat melihat langkah ringan mu memasuki kaleng mewah yang di kendarai ayahku. Kau tau . saat itu rasanya aku melihatmu masuk kedalam sebuah lingkaran kematian. Mengikuti titisan shinigami berbalut sosok ayahku._

_Aku tak lagi bisa membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya setelah kau pergi melesat menjauh dari ku._

_Satu-satunya yang kau fikirkan adalah…. Berhenti menghindarimu dengan dalih melindungimu. Aku akan berhenti menjadi pengecut yang melindungimu dari kejauhan. Karna nyatanya itu hanya menyiksa mu –juga diriku… aku akan membunuh rasa takut ini dengan kekuatan cinta kita Jae… "_

–Jung Daehyun

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jauh dari nuansa bahagia itu nampak seorang pria beruban duduk tenang di balik binkai hitam yang tertutup. Menginatai mereka dari kejauhan . Wajah tegasnya sedikit mengeluarkan ekspresi lega , pandangannya beralih pada foto usang dalam genggamannya.

"apa kau sekarang tengah melihatnya juga je byung-ah ? apa kau melihat putra kecil kita telah berubah menjadi dewasa dan…. –mesum… 'dia mesum seperti ayahnya' … kau pasti akan menjawab demikian jika masih ada –disini … aku harap kau bahagia melihat semua ini… " tangan keriput itu mengusap lembut foto wanita bergaun pengatin yang tengah jatuh tengkurap dengan kepala mendongak menatap marah pada sang pencuri gambar yang tak lain adalah tua Jung.

Tuan Jung mendesah berat. Ia sendiri masih setengah ragu akan keputusan yang dipilihnya. Bukan hal mudah untuk berubah fikiran secepat ini. Tuan jung bukanlah tipe makhluk yang mudah berubah fikiran. Setidaknya ada beberapa alasan ia melakukan ini semua.

Tepat seminggu sebelum kejadian hari ini tuan jung kembali bermimpi bertemu dengan mendiang istrinya –lagi  
'lepaskan , biarkan mereka bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. berhentilah… aku mohon… ' itulah kalimat yang selalu terlontar dari katupan bibir nyonya Jung je byung. Di tempat yang sama , ekpresi yang sama, kalimat yang sama dan mimpi yang sama. Terus berulang semenjak kepergian mendiang istrinya.

Dan puncaknya adalah semalam. Bunga tidur mengerikan itu kembali hadir , bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, hingga lendiran merah darah itu mengalir mengenai sepatunya. Darah yang tak lain adalah darah daehyun. –anaknya sendiri.

Ia seolah tengah menonton drama tragedy dengan pemain antagonisnya adalah dirinya. Dan ia bukan antagonis biasa, disana , ia membunuh putranya menggunakan sebilah samurai panjang yang menusuk punggung daehyun. Samurai yang awalnya di arahkan pada pria manis di depan daehyun.

Tuan Jung melihat semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Melihat sosok manusia yang sama persis seperti dirinya , berdiri angkuh di depan dua tubuh mandi darah. –tubuh daehyun dan sahabatnya -youngjae . dan itulah hal pertama yang membuatnya langsung terbang ke korea tanpa berfikir.

_"kesalahan terbesarku adalah…. Menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi dengan rasa sayang yang aku miliki…"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"ishhh ! pelan-pelan bodoh. Itu sakit ! " bentak pria bersuara lonceng. Ia memegangi ujung bibirnya yang robek. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk diatas kap mobil milik daehyun . masih di tempat yang sama hanya saja keadaan mereka sekarang tak seromantis beberapa menit lalu. Luka di wajah tan daehyun kini dalam masa "pengobatan" darurat dari youngjae, tentu saja kotak P3K selalu tersimpan didalam dashboard mobil putih tersebut.

Youngjae berdecak kesal. "berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil ! " decih youngjae seraya menekan keras luka itu dengan kapas yang di pegangnya , daehyun menjerit kesakitan , menyingkirkan tubuhnya turun dari kap mobil.

"ini benar-benar sakit pabbo ! isshhh ….." daehyun hendak meraba lukanya , alhasil ia kembali meringis.

Ia memang sering berkelahi, tapi hasil karya dari duelnya tak pernah ia obati. Sekalipun dokter pribadi keluarganya sering mengomel dengan keengganan daehyun untuk diobati, -pengecualian jika ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"jika takut sakit kenapa kau sering kali berkelahi hah?! kau itu bodoh atau pabbo hah? " teriak youngjae dengan telunjuk mengacu pada daehyun. Youngjae

Daehyun merengut kesal. "apa bedanya dua kata itu? , dasar idiot " gerutu daehyun pelan , namun terdengar amat jelas di telinga youngjae, ia sukses naik pitam. Tanpa basa-basi ia melemparkan botol alcohol disampingnya . dan…

**#Takkk !** tepat mengenai kening daehyun, yougjae tertawa tertahan. Berbeda dengan daehyun yang tak mengaduh atau pun meliriknya, kedua alis daehyun menukik tajam –berfikir keras.

"tunggu dulu…. Dari mana kau tau aku sering berkelahi? " selidik daehyun. Pasalnya , saat ia bersama dengan youngjae , ia tak pernah beradu jotos dengan siapapun. Hanya beberapa bulan terakhir ia sering duel , itupun saat mereka tidak lagi saling bersua.

Youngjae meneguk ludah nya paksa, bingung akan jawaban apa yang akan di lontarkan.

"—it –itu -…"

Sebuah ringtone singkat berdenging nyaring, memutuskan nada bicara gagap youngjae. daehyun mendengus kesal, tapi ia tetap mengangkat gadgetnya setelah melihat layar ponselnya menampilkan sebaris nama kepala pelayang moon. Wajah tegang youngjae mengendur,

'hey.. ? kenapa aku harus tergagap ? bukankah ini hanya mimpi? Ishhh ….! Pabbo !... " rutuk youngjae seraya menggasak pelan rambut belakangnya.

"ne… " sapa daehyun malas

"….. "

"ishhhh….. kenapa bisa?! " intonasi daehyun naik satu oktaf,

"…."

"hahhhh … jeoseonhamnida ahjumma, maaf aku membentak mu -…" sesal daehyun

"….. "

"baiklah aku akan ikut mencarinya " daehyun memutus sambungan. Youngjae mendekat kearah daehyun berdiri disamping kiri daehyun yang tengah memandang kosong ponselnya.

"Wae ?" Tanya youngjae penasaran.

"himchan hyung menghilang " jelas daehyun singkat.

"nde~~ … ?! " pekik youngjae tepat di telinga daehyun. Reflek daehyun menutup sebelah telinganya seraya menjauh sedikit dari youngjae

"sekarang kau menjerit seperti perempuan ? cih " cibir daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum kikuk , mengusap leher belakangnya perlahan , salah satu kebiasaan gugupnya yang tak bisa hilang. Tiba-tiba Gerakannya terhenti sesaat, youngjae menatap garang sosok daehyun.

"aku laki-laki brengsek ! " serunya marah. Daehyun menyeringai.

"kau yakin ? " ujar daehyun meremehkan. Youngjae bergeming

"baiklah , itu bisa kita bahas setelah kita menemukan himchan hyung. " daehyun melenggang pergi menuju 'kaleng putih'nya . youngjae mengekor malas di belakangnya .

'dia masih berani bersikap angkuh dalam mimpi ku ?! tsk. Dasar perusak mimpi ! " jerit youngjae dalam hati ,

Ia kini berdiri beberapa meter dari mobil daehyun. Sang pemilik tampak mengumpat pelan. Memukul stir nya kesal. alis youngjae menukik –heran .

"ada apa ?" youngjae menatap heran kearah daehyun yang sedang menendang roda depan mobilnya.

"kita tinggalkan mobil menyebalkan ini. " daehyun melangkah cepat setengah kesal.

Youngjae berlari kecil mensejajari langkah daehyun.

"mobil itu mogok ? " selidik youngjae, dan mendapat jawaban berupa bungkaman mulut dari tuan muda jung. Youngjae terkikik geli . daehyun mendecih sebal.

"apa itu karna kau baru saja menabrak mobil mewah ayahmu ? haha dasar otak udang. Lain kali tabraklah sesuatu yang sepadan dengan mobil putihmu itu …. " cerocos youngjae dibarengi tawa pelan ,

"kau fikir siapa yang membuatku berotak udang? " daehyun melirik youngjae.

"tentu saja kar—"

" -kau. Kau membuatku berotak udang. Bahkan hilang akal. Itu semua karna aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu Nona Jung Youngjae. " daehyun memotong kalimat youngjae

**#BLUSHHHH **

Wajah manis youngjae memerah hebat. Melebihi merahnya _Blood Moon_.

"—su –sudah ku katakan ! aku ini pria Jung Daehyun …! " ledak youngjae , daehyun melesat cepat menuju halte bus yang terletak diujung jalan. Tentu saja sebelum tendangan telak youngjae mengenai tubuh belakangnya.

"YaKKKk ! kembali kau bibir tebaaallll ….. " youngjae menunjuk beringas.

_'aku benar-benar berharap ini bukan mimpi... ' bisik youngjae _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

dentingan benda logam dan beningnya kaca terdengar dari sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi prabotan 'makanan'.

_'hahh... untuk apa aku membuatkan minuman untuk orang yang menyebabkan kematian mu hyung ? '_ ucapnya dalam hati.

setelah hati kecil pria itu memilih bisikan kembarannya yang berwarna serba merah, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. melangkah hanya dengan membawa segelas air bening di atas gelas plastik bekas kopi instan yang ia minum tadi -sungguh pelitnya kau bang.

ia mengdudukan bagian bawah tubuhnya diatas shofa bersebrangan dengan tubuh lain yang tengah berbaring.

yongguk tak melepas pandangan nya barang sedetikpun dari 'tidur' pulasnya sosok di seberang sana. hingga ...

Mata kucing pria yang terbaring diatas sofa menyipit sekilas saat menyesuaikan cahaya lampu diruangan tersebut

_'aku… ? dimana ? '_ ucap sosok tersebut dalam hati

"akhirnya kau bangun juga.. " suara bass merasuki indra pendengarannya

Raga yang terbaring itu sontak terbangun dari pose berbaringnya, duduk menempel dipojokan sofa, memeluk lututnya dengan kepala menunduk takut. Tindakannya membuat pria di depannya mendecih.

"aku kan bukan tak perlu setakut itu " ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping pria yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan itu. Tubuhnya terlihat makin bergetar.

"—m –mi –mianhae…. " lirihnya gugup. –yongguk mengeryit heran , tapi itu hanya terjadi beberapa detik.

"apa kau minta maaf atas kematian hyung ku ?" yongguk menyandarkan punggung nya, pupil matanya melirik sosok disampingnya yang masih setia menunduk di barengi getaran bahunya yang makin hebat. –menahan tangis

"—ak –aku mohon –j –jangan benci –a –ayahku…. " ia kembali bersuara

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya ? "

"—ka –karna –I it—"

"hey, bisakah kau menghentikan aksen gugup mu. Jung himchan ? " tandas yongguk

Bukannya rilex akan saran yongguk, himchan berbalik menegang. Setengah ragu, ia mendongakan wajahnya setelah mengusap air mata yang tadi terjatuh deras begitu saja.

"—karna aku yang membunuh Youngnam "

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*FLash-Back*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"bang youngnam. Maaf –aku mencintai mu "_ seorang namja berseragam highschool berbicara mantap menatap sahabatnya yang terperanjat kaget mendengar sebaris kalimatnya .

_"kau fikir itu lucu? Dasar Bodoh. "_ namja bermarga bang itu terkekeh pelan

_"aku serius "_ tawa pelan youngnam terhenti.

_"aku laki-laki " _

_"aku tau " _

_"aku punya yeojachingu, kau tak melupakan hal itu bukan ? "_ ujar youngnam resah

_"aku tak peduli . "_ youngnam terpekur. Ia cukup terkejut karna sebelumnya himchan tak pernah seperti ini. Yang ia tahu , himchan adalah orang yang tak pernah mau melihat orang lain tersakiti oelh perilakunya , tapi kali ini…. Walaupun youngnam tau, perasaan himchan saat ini belum menyakiti siapapun. Tapi nantinya ia yakin hal ini akan merubah kehidupan mereka.

_"aku tak peduli kau memiliki pacar atau apapun itu. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir, aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menuntutmu untuk membalas cintaku. Aku juga tau kau sangat mencintai wanita itu, sekalipun aku tak pernah berharap kau membalas cinta ini. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak terbendung ini. "_ lanjut himchan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Youngnam mendengus pelan. Ia kesal dengan fikiran negatif tentang himchan yang baru saja melintas di fikirannya.

_"kau akan tersakiti oleh cinta itu himhcan-ah, ini memang sedikit mengejutkan karna tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal ini, lebih baik kau berhenti sebelum kau tersakiti "_ papar youngnam

Mata kucing himchan menyipit tak suka.

_"berhenti eoh ? mungkin itu terdengar mudah, aku akan mencobanya ketika malaikat maut telah menjemputku . " _ujar himchan enteng

_"—y –yaakk ! "_ bentak youngnam tak suka.

_"kau tenang saja, ini semua adalah pilihanku, setelah kau mengetahui perasaanku. Apakah kita masih bisa berteman ? "_ harap himchan

_"masih berteman kau bilang?! Tentu saja selamanya kita akan berteman. "_ tegas youngnam –disambut senyum perih himchan.

_'walaupun aku telah memantapkan hati ini untuk mendengar kalimat itu. Ternyata rasanya masih saja sakit ' _

_"maaf jika perasaan ku membebani mu youngnam-ah "_ himchan berlalu menjauh, menyampirkan ranselnya, berjalan cepat menuju kediamannya untuk mengadukan pada ayahnya bahwa ia telah melaksanakan saran ayahnya, selaku pemberi saran atas kisah percintaan putra sulungnya, himchan hanya akan mengatakan ia telah mengungkapkan perasaanya, dan juga… -mengatakan siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ia ceritakan pada ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

Dua daun pintu berwarna coklat keemasan itu terbuka lebar, terlihat sosok tampan tersembunyi diantara tumpukan berkas yang menggunung, sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah masuk. Menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi goyang milik ayahnya, kursi tersebut menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan asri kota busan.

_"aku sudah mengatakannya "_ ucap himchan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

_"eoh ? sejak kapan kau disana ? "_ tanya tuang Jung sedikit terkejut

_"cih. Berhentilah bekerja terlalu keras. Apa kau berusaha mengalihkan kesedihanmu? Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu ? "_ desahan berat menguar dari bibir tuan jung.

_"jadi sekarang kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih ? "_ tuan jung menuangkan the hangat kedalam secangkir cup di sampingnya

_"aku tidak mengajaknya berkencan,. " _

_"wae ? . untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu jika akhirnya kau tidak mengajaknya berkencan?" _tuan jung mendekatkan cup tehnya, -meminum cairan dalam gelas tersebut

_"karna dia laki-laki . " _

Mendengar ucapan himchan, gelas dalam pegangan tuan jung terjatuh, menimpa berkas-berkas yang baru saja ia periksa.

_" –maaf aku mengecewakanmu appa.. anggap saja kita satu sama, karna kau juga telah mengecewakan kami berdua atas perselingkuhanmu . " _ucap himchan seraya berdiri. Siap meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya.

Tuan jung memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

_"siapa dia ? "_ lirih tuan jung

_"kau pasti sangat mengenalnya. Yang terpenting sekarang. Dia tak membenci ku walaupun aku memiliki perasaan ini. Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia… "_ himchan tersenyum pasti seraya memandang ayahnya sebelum benar-benar hengkang dari ruangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Ketukan malas terngiang pelan menghias kesunyian lorong kediaman keluarga jung, pria berwajah masam berjalan terseok. Setengah mengatuk , pria itu menguap lebar. Mata kucingnya Nampak sembab di sertai hidung merah dan rambut berantakan khas monster bangkit dari tidurnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar gebrakkan daun jendela di ruang kerja ayahnya.

Himchan segera membuka pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Memasuki ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamar kedua ayahnya, ia hendak menutup jedela yang terbanting oleh angin –barusan.

Tiba-tiba hembusan angin kencang kembali menyapa ruangan tersebut. Padahal sudah jelas dan nyata himchan menutup jendela di ujung sana, angin yang berhembus menerbangkan sehelai kertas yang jatuh tepat di bawah kaki kanan himchan, ia memungutnya , membalik lembaran yang terjatuh disana.

Mata kucingnya membulat tak percaya. Disana, tercetak jelas foto dirinya yang tengah berurai air mata beberapa jam lalu. tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ia berjalan mendekati meja besar disana.

_"seolma… " _ujarnya tak percaya.

Ratusan foto terhampar acak diatas meja kerja milik ayahnya. Tangan himchan bergetar makin hebat, foto-foto yang merangkap aktivitasnya beberapa bulan terakhir. Bukanh hanya itu , disana juga tercetak jelas beberapa foto dirinya tengah memegang sebuah pisau lipat yang siap menggores pergelangan tangannya, tak bisa himchan pungkiri, bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memang kerap kali ingin menghabisi hidupnya.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah foto yang merangkap kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kejadian itu telah tercetak nista di selembar kertas foto.

Gambar yang menampilkan seorang namja berseragam sekolahnya dengan gadis cantik yang tengah berciuman mesra. Tubuh himchan limbung. Kedua kaki nya bergetar hebat. Kegusaran lekas melingkupinya,

_"bang youngnam…. " _jerit himchan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya, sinar jingga yang ia pancarkan menambah keindahan nuansa hari menjelang petang. Kota busan yang memang tak sepadat seoul terlihat damai. Namun alam seolah berkebalikan dengan perasaan seorang jung himchan , wajah gusarnya nampak tak sabart mengetuk keras pintu besi apartement milik temannya.

Derap kaki tergesa terdengar samar, diikuti sahutan mezzo sopran dari balik pintu.

_"dimana youngnam ? "_ tanya himchan , si gadis cantik mengerutkan kening heran.

_"masuklah dulu. Kau terlihat kacau him—" _

_"katakan pada ku dimana youngnam !?"_ hiimchan membentak. gadis tersebut nampak terkejut.

_"—di –dia pergi ke minimarket di ujung jalan "_ ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar itu himchan hendak melesat pergi , namun tangan mungil sang gadis mengehentikan gerakannya.

_"kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja. "_ gadis itu berucap menenangkan seolah mengerti ke khawatiran himchan. Gadis itu bergerak mendekat memeluk tubuh himchan erat.

_"—he " _

_"biarkan aku memeluk mu sebentar saja… "_ pinta sang gadis,

Himchan merasakan bagian baju depannya basah,_ 'dia menangis? Kenapa … ?' _

_"maaf jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu himchan-ah, selama aku mengenalmu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kau sangat jauh denganku. Padahal kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan mu seperti youngnam.. "_ racau gadis tersebut di iringi isakan.

Hati himchan berderit nyeri. Ia tak mengira , gadis di depannya ini begitu peka.

_'apakah itu terlalu jelas? ' _ingin rasanya himchan bertanya demikian, tapi sang bibir setia terkunci rapat.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap buliran bening yang hampir terjatuh.

-berusaha tersenyum. Himchan terpaku.

_"bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku? "_ tanya gadis tersebut.

_"jagalah youngnam untuk ku. " _

_"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu ? "_

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh di barengi lelehan beningnya. Lengan putih himchan mengusap lembut air mata sahabat –barunya.

_"uljima… air matamu terlalu berharga untuk di buang, terlebih di buang untuk manusia hina seperti ku "_

_"—ya –" _

_"aku berjanji akan membawa himchan untuk mu hmm … ? "_ untuk pertama kalinya himchan merasakan sedikit kelegaan juga nyaman berada di dekat 'sahabat' –barunya.

_"aku pegang janji mu jung himchan. dan aku akan membayar nya dengan traktiran secangkir Americano seminggu penuh untuk mu… "_ senyum manis tersungging apik di bibir mungil sang gadis

Himchan mengangguk , Ia mengusap pelan helaian hitam sang gadis sebelum berlalu.

_ 'inilah saatnya aku menyerah… semoga ini belum terlambat ' _

**.**

**.**

Langit sore yang baru saja terlihat cerah di hisasi warna jingga mentari sore, berubah sedikit teduh ternodai gumpalan awan hitam yang datang terbawa angin.

Himchan mengumpat keras karna tak kunjung menemukan objek yang di carinya, padahal ia sudah jauh melewati minimarket di daerah ini, bahkan himchan sudah mencarinya di lorong-lorong sempit yang sering di lalui yougnam sebagai jalan alternatif.

_"ARGHHHHHH ! " _

Suara gema yang tak asing menguar dari bilik lorong tempat himchan berdiri terengah.

Mengikuti insting , himchan berlari kilat menuju sumber teriakan tersebut.

Bagai dihantam bulan di akhir senja, tubuh himchan melemas seketika, kedua kakinya tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuhnya, sosoknya jatuh merosot bertumpu di keua lututnya yang gemetar.

Disana. Lima meter dari jarak padangnya, ia melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya,

Objek yang dicarinya berbaring lemas dipangkuan adik kandungnya sendiri. adiknya juga jauh dari kata baik , lebam dan beberapa goresan luka menghias nista di wajah lugunya.

Mata kucing nya tak mampu berpaling dari pemandangan mengerikan disana. Tetesan bening itu kembali turun tanpa bisa di bendung, dadanya bergemuruh muak. Muak akan pemanadangan yang ditampilkan dihadapannya. Tangis himchan terdengar memilukan, adiknya yang berada di seberang sana mendongak. Menatap khawatir kearah himchan. Sorot matanya menyiratkan penyesalan mendalam.

Seruan mesin mobil mengalihkan pandangan himchan, tubuh nya tersentak kaget mendapati sosok di dalam besi kaleng mewah itu. Ya sosok yang selalu ia hormati tampak duduk angkuh tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersakah bertengger di wajah tua nya.

_"hyung…. "_ lirih daehyun –adik himchan

_'benarkah ini ? benarkah ayah ku menjadi seorang pembunuh karna ku ? ya tuhan… bisakah kau bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini? Bisakah? ' _

Rintih himchan pilu.

Memory-memory tentang youngnam terputar otomatis, program dalam otaknya memutar semua kejadian dimasa lampau , sampai tiba di mana sang otak menyiratkan senyum menenangkan seorang gadis cantik yang baru saja himchan temui. tubuhnya menegang seketika.

_'—Jaeby – '_ sekuat tenaga himchan berlari menuju apartement kekasih sahabatnya, sepasang kakinya yang masih sedikit bergetar sering kali membuat langkahnya terjerembab.

_'jae byung-ah… tunggu aku,, '_ harap himchan di sela kegusarannya.

**.**

**.**

Mata kucing itu kembali membentuk genangan bening, nafas terengahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat beberapa penghuni apartement mengerubungi pintu besi yang telah terpasang garis polisi.

_'katakan padaku , ini semua bohong ! '_ hati kecil himchan berteriak keras.

Ia menyerobot masuk, namun langkahnya tertahan oleh dua orang berseragam hitam, himchan kalit meminta di lepaskan

_"Jae byung-ah ! "_ panggil himchan keras

_"biarkan aku masuk brengsek !? "_ teriaknya makin beringas. Dua manusia beraju hitam itu tetap teguh menahan kedua lengan himchan , menahan tubuh himchan merangsek masuk. Puluhan pasang mata menatap himchan heran

_"aku sahabatnya ! biarkan aku masuk sialan ?! "_ suara himchan parau, ia terus saja berteriak gila di barengi tetesan embun dari kedua mata kucingnya.

_"—Lepas … -aku ingin bertemu dengannya! –hikss lepas... lep—"_ tubuh himchan jatuh terduduk, pegangan dua laki-laki berbaju hitam mengendur, himchan menutupi wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

Ia terus saja terisak pilu, menangis layaknya anak kecil yang tersesat dalam lembah permainan sang takdir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

***.Flashback -end.***

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yongguk terpekur mendengar cerita pilu himchan.

_'hyung… kau bajingan ! ' _umpat yongguk dalam diam.

_'kau. Bukankah dulu kau bilang mencintai pria ini? tapi kenapa kau mengencani gadis lain? Bahkan saat himchan sudah menyatakan perasaanya, kau tetap tak memutuskan gadis itu dan lebih memilih menjalin dua hubungan semu? Apa kau berubah menjadi janus hyung?! … _

_Dia. Bang youngnam yang tak lain adalah kakakku, pernah mengaku mencintai seorang pria saat ia menginjak bangku dua senior high school. Terkejut? Tentu saja hal itu terjadi padaku. _

_Aku benar-benar tak habis fikir , perkiraan ku selama ini meleset jauh. Dulu, sebelum aku mendengar cerita himchan, aku selalu menebak alasan tuan Jung membunuh kakak ku adalah karna ia tak terima himchan menjadi seorang homo karna youngnam. Tapi nyatanya? _

_Ini salahmu hyung. Salah mu yang tak mau bersabar barang sedikit saja untuk menanti balasan cintamu. _

_Kau kalah dengan semua obsesi mu untuk memiliki seorang jung himchan hingga membuat mu menjadi seorang JANUS ! ' _

_"kau boleh membunuhku untuk membayar nyawa youngnam . "_ pria pemilik mata kucing itu berujar mantap, tak lagi gugup atau pun menunduk. Ucapannya sukses membuyarkan lamunan yongguk

"jika kau menganut prinsip mata di bayar mata , semua manusia di muka bumi ini akan buta_. _

Ada kalanya kita harus menyisihkan sifat egoisme dan menggantikannya dengan kebesaran hati yang tuhan titipkan. " yongguk tersenyum lembut,

Himchan tak berkedip menatap senyum menawan yongguk. Kulit pucatnya terllihat samar memerah. Ia segera menundukan kepalanya.

"satu hal lagi, kau bukanlah pembunuh youngnam hyung ataupun kekasihnya, mungkin itu memang sudah garis takdir mereka.

Jadi… berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan aku harap kau tak membenci ayahmu himchan-ah…

Di dunia ini, tak mungkin ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menderita, dia hanya terlalu menyayangi mu namun dengan cara yang … -sedikit rumit. " yongguk menepuk pelan bahu himchan.

"—k "

"hyung~ ! ini aku , " kalimat himchan terputus ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari intercom apartement yongguk.

Si pemilik apartement beranjak hendak membukakan pintu. Ia telah hafal betul siapa yang datang

_"kenapa kau datang? "_ Tanya yongguk saat pintu besi itu terbuka. Sosok tinggi didepannya menunduk dalam.

"aku lelah hyung. "

"ini masih jam sekolah, kau bolos lagi eoh ? " selidik yongguk

"—di –dia pergi hyung… " isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir si pria tinggi.

"—y –yak … ! junhong-ah kau menangis eoh? " yongguk mengguncang bahu junhong

Junhong menggeleng keras. Seraya tertawa menakutkan

"—haha –hiks –ap –untuk apa aku menangis hyung? Tak ada alasan yang membuatku menangi- –hiks "

Yongguk mendesah berat, menarik kerah belakang seragam junhong. Menariknya masuk sebelum ada tetangga sebelah yang melihat junhong menangis gila.

"ishh … adakah cinta yang berjalan semulus laut mati ? orang-orang di sekitarku benar-benar menggila karna cinta bodoh mereka. !" gerutu yongguk .

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suasana hangat juga menenangkan JMoon caffee berbanding terbalik dengan sosok pria yang memiliki mole di bawah mata kirinya. Sesekali ia mengecek ponsel putih yang bertengger diatas meja kaca caffee.

Hampir dua jam ia berkeliling mencari keberadaan kakaknya, mendatangi kemungkinan tempat-tempat yang disering di kunjungi himchan –kakaknya. Namun nihil. Ia tak mendapati himchan dimanapun , sampai akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan dalih ia sedikit lemas.

Jauh di depannya, pria manis yang tak lain sahabatnya tengah sibuk memesan makanan pengganjal perut.

Getaran kecil mengalihkan focus daehyun, ia segera meraih ponselnya, layar ponselnya menggoreskan sebait nama yang membuat kedua alisnya menukik.

_'Youngjae Calling'_

Daehyun kembali memandang sosok di depannya yang masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan menu.

_'youngjae? bukankah dia meninggalkan ponselnya? Dan juga… -harusnya dia tidak tau nomor baru ku..?'_

Walaupun di selimuti kebingungan, daehyun tetap menyentuh tombol hijau yang bergoyang tak sabar –minta disentuh.

"Yeob—"

_"Daehyun-ah~! "_ pekik seseorang diseberang sana.

"kau dimana bodoh?! " Tanya daehyun tak sopan , si penelpon mengumpat pelan

_"yak! Bicara yang sopan pada hyung mu ini. "_

"hyung berotak bocah maksud mu eoh? Kau membuat semua orang khawatir ! " bentak daehyun kesal

_"baiklah.. baiklah… mianhae tuan muda jung, maaf membuat mu khawatir, "_

"lupakan. Itu terlambat. Maaf mu tak ku terima hyung. Sekarang juga, cepat pulang. Ahjumma sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. " tawa renyah si penelpon terdengar nyaring

_"Arraseo nam-dong-saeng "_eja himchan penuh tekanan, daehyun mendecih

_"sekarang aku sedang menunggu supir Ahn. Aku baik-baik saja daehyun-ah…"_

"aku tak peduli. " ketus daehyun

_"ahhh, apa sekarang kau sedang merajuk? "_

Tak ada jawaban.

_"hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf Dae, "_

"hmmm … lalu kenapa kau menggunakan ponsel orang lain ? "

_"bukankah pemilik ponsel ini adalah sahabatmu ? dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tau, dia tinggal bersama seorang pria Tampaan "_ himchan membuat intonasi kalimatnya terdengar misterius

"dari mana kau mengenal youngjae? " daehyun mencoba tenang

_"r.a.h.a.s.i.a , "_

"YA—" nada terputus menyambut bentakan daehyun. Ia mendengus sebal seraya membanting kasar ponselnya diatas meja.

_'damn it ! '_

**.**

"wae.. ? " Tanya youngjae ketika melihat wajah tan daehyun menguarkan aura gelap.

"sekarang kau tinggal dimana? "

"eh ? kenapa tib –"

"jawab saja. " potong daehyun ketus.

"di sebuah apartement tak jauh dari daerah gangnam, wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya? " youngjae melemaskan bahunya disenderan kursi .

"kau tinggal sendirian ? "

"ani, aku tinggal berdua, dia atasanku, kami bertemu beberapa bulan kemarin. " jelas youngjae tanpa beban. Ia tak menyadari perubahan mengerikan dari wajah daehyun, karna dirinya sibuk menatap pelayan yang hendak membawakan pesanannya.

"apa ada kabar tentang himchan hyung? "

"dia baik-baik saja. Tadi dia menghubungi ku. " daehyun menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri.

"—hiehh ? benarkah ? " youngjae duduk tegak, hendak mengatakan kalimat berikutnya, namun tertahan oleh kedatangan pelayan caffee.

"selamat menik—" gerakan sang pelayang menjajakan pesanan youngjae dan daehyun terhenti saat pandangannya bertemu dengan daehyun.

"Jongup-ssi ? " ucap daehyun ragu.

Pelayan yang di panggil daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jung daehyun? Kau masih hidup ?" jongup bersuara datara

Daehyun menyeringai kecil. "tak mudah membunuh seorang jung daehyun tuan Moon "

_'Moon… ? tunggu, kenapa marga itu terdengar tak asing? _

_Moon Jongup ?, Moon Ji Ae… bukankah itu nama pelayan moon?_

_Mungkinkah….—" _

"sepertinya kau sudah mengingat marga ku ? bukankah itu tak asing jung daehyun-ssi? "

Youngjae yang sedari tadi menjadi 'nyamuk' mulai jengah.

"bisakah aku meminjam daehyun sebentar tuan? " pinta jongup pada youngjae,

"—eh ?" youngjae mengerjap bingung.

"daehyun-ssi, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar? "

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya acuh tapi tetap mengekor di belakang jongup. Youngjae?

Ia hanya bisa mematung kesal, bagaimana ia tak kesal? kehadirannya barusan seolah tak dianggap oleh dua makhluk menyebalkan tadi. Memilih acuh. Youngjae akhirnya melahap hidangan di depannya rakus.

_'sial. Apa mereka tidak melihat kehadiranku ?! dan kenapa si bibir tebal itu mengacuhkanku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Ugh sialan kau Jung ' _umpat youngjae dengan mulut penuh makanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi langsung menyambut kedatangan daehyun dan jongup ketika mengijak lantai dua caffee yang baru setengah jadi. Jongup berdiri menyandar dipembatas besi berwarna hijau kalem.

"aku sebenarnya sudah tau, aku tau kau adalah Tuan muda di rumah keluarga jung. Tempat dimana ibuku bekerja sebagai pelayan disana. " jongup membuka pembicaraan.

"jadi, apa kau sengaja selalu berkelahi denganku? Apa itu karna kau benci pekerjaan ibu mu yang menjadi pelayan dirumah ku ? " daehyun duduk dikursi berlapis plastic.

"ani. Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci keluarga yang sudah menolong keluarga kecil kami? ibuku selalu saja meminta ku untuk bertemu dengan kalian sesekali, tapi aku menolak, "

"apa alasanmu menolak bertemu keluarga ku ? " Tanya daehyun heran

"bukankah jika aku sengaja bertemu dengan kalian, aku terlihat seperti penjilat? " ujar jongup sarkatis

"fikiran mu memang sempit Moon Jongup "

"mianhae. " jongup menatap mata elang daehyun,

"untuk apa ?"

"semuanya. Maaf telah membuat mu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan ku. Bahkan aku melukai kepalamu," sesal jongup, ekspresi dingin yang biasa ia tunjukan pada daehyun tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

"anggap saja kita melakukan simbiosis mutualisme, aku juga memanfaatkanmu sebagai pelampiasan. " daehyun tersenyum kecil .

"ini masih jam pelajaran. Apa kau bolos untuk mencari uang? " daehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku berhenti sekolah hyung, " jongup menghampiri daehyun, duduk berhadapan dengannya

"mm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. " lanjut jongup

"pengecut " cetus daehyun asal , jongup tertawa pelan

"sekarang kau terlihat lebih hidup hyung, tentu saja dari terakhir kali kita bertemu. Apa karna kakak mu sudah kembali 'bangun' atau karna pria manis dibawah sana ? "

"kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh? " decih daehyun.

"dan panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua dari mu bodoh. "

"tua namun labil maksudmu ? " ledek jongup. Separuh hatinya lega. Baru kali ini bisa berbincang gambalng dengan seseorang. padahal ia tau , dirinya adalah orang yang tertutup. Dan hanya bisa terbuka dengan makhluk bernama choi junhong 'cinta sepihaknya' .

"jadi… ? kenapa kau mencari sebuah pelampiasan dan… lari? " daehyun menyampingkan sifat dasarnya yang biasanya acuh

"aku mencintai seseorang.., sayangnya ini hanya cinta sepihak. " jelas jongup singkat

"siapa gadis malang itu ? " mendengar kalimat daehyun jongup berdecak sebal

"dia bukan gadis... , tapi. pria. "

Daeyhun ber-Oh ria, "Oh ? hanya itu tanggapanmu ? oh, saja ? " heran jongup.

"lalu aku harus berekspresi seperti apa ? 'kyaaaa benarkah? ' haruskah aku berteriak histeris layaknya orang gila ? "

Jongup memutar bola matanya bosan . "jika kau menganggap itu aneh, mungkin benar. Itu aneh , tapi siapa yang tau cinta akan bertandang kemana? " ujar daehyun 'sok' bijak

"kau terlihat berpengalaman hyung " jongup berucap kaku diakhir kalimat

Daehyun tersenyum lebar

"kau lari dari cinta sepihak mu untuk menghilangkan rasa itu , ? " Tanya daehyun menerawang

"ani. Aku hanya akan mematikan mesinnya hyung. " jawab jongup skeptic

"besok aku akan pergi ke jepang. Melanjutkan sekolah ku disana –mungkin . " lanjut jongup

"bukankah rasanya akan semakin sakit saat kau menjauhi nya seperti itu? "

"aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini hyung. , dan besok. Kau harus mengantarku kebandara. Eomma tidak mau mengantarku. Aku rasa dia takut menangis di depanku " kekeh jongup

"tak masalah. Kau memang anak durhaka moon jonggup. Kembali lah bekerja. Atau kau akan di pecat sebelum mendapat pensiunan dari bos mu . " daehyun berdiri.

"aku pemilik caffee ini tuan Muda jung " kata jongup angkuh . daehyun terdiam. Pandangannya beralih pada sticker bertuliskan JMoon caffee di balik pintu kaca.

"kau terpukau bukan? Ada pengusaha semuda diriku, "

"terserah " daehyun beranjak turun menemui youngjae yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan sendirian.

daehyun menatap bingung meja kosong yang tadinya ia youngjae duduki. Secarik kertas terselip diantara gelas dan meja.

_'aku pulang. Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati waktu mu dengan si pendek itu. Ponsel mu akan menjadi jaminan. Cari aku jika kau ingin ponselmu selamat. ' _

Daehyun tersenyum senang. _'jadi kau cemburu dengan dia ? dasar bodoh .. ' _

Daehyun melipat kertas tersebut, menyimpannya dalam saku dan hendak berlalu.

"yakkk hyung ! kau belum membayar tagihan makanan mu !? " teriak jongup di belakang meja kasir.

Wajah tan daehyun memerah samar, pengunjung disana memandang nya seraya terkikik pelan .

"anggap saja ongkos jemputan mu besok Tuan Moon Jongup " ucap daehyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Jongup tertawa pelan karna berhasil sedikit memepermalukan daehyun. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah nya berubah sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'sepertinya kau berhasil melewati rintangan mu hyung? Kau terlihat lebih hidup. Mungkin disini hanya aku yang masih terperangkap dalam karnaval cintanya. Aku seolah tengah menaiki carousel, duduk diantara gantungan kuda plastic yang terus saja berputar. Duduk dibelakang sosoknya yang berjarak selangkah._

_Yah… kami hanya berjarak selangkah. Tapi… menggapainya adalah hal yang tak mungkin._

_Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha. Aku tetap di tempat yang sama tanpa bergeser barang se-mili._

_Aku lelah menaiki carousel cinta ini choi junhong. Jadi.. biarkan aku mematikan mesinya dan menatap mu dari jauh tanpa harus berputar._

_Saranghae choi Junhong'_

***Moon Jongup***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengungan layar datar yang menggerakkan beragai gambar lucu tak himchan perhatikan, fikirannya sibuk menata kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan, terutama cerita masa lalu yang membuat daehyun membenci ayahnya. Apapun reaksi daehyun. Himchan harus siap menerimanya walaupun ia tau resiko yang di dapatnya adalah di benci adiknya sendiri.

"kau memikirkan kata-kata penjelasan yang tepat untuk ku hyung?" suara lonceng daehyun menerpa pendengaran himchan.

"duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. " himchan menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Daehyun merasakan aura berbeda dari kakaknya.

"dengarkan baik-baik. dan aku harap, kau tak membenci ku Dae… " wanti himchan sebelum memulai cerita masa lalunya.

_'bagi sebagian orang mungkin masa lalu hanya masa lalu, tapi tidak bagi ku. Saat masa lalu itu penuh salah paham bahkan kesalahan itu menyebabkan kebencian tumbuh di hati seseorang. aku akan meluruskan semua cabang kesakitan itu. Meluruskannya dengan tangan ku sendiri walau aku tau, akhirnya aku akan kembali tergores oleh duri masa lalu. '_

***Jung Himchan***

* * *

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

* * *

Sepasang kaki beralas sandal sederhana berjalan pelan. Bibir kissable nya tak berhenti menggerutu, coat dalam genggamanya ia biarkan terseok menyapu lantai.

Ia meneka keras tombol key apartemen yongguk

"aku pulang " ketus youngjae tak bersahabat.

"kau masih hidup youngjae-ssi ? " Tanya yongguk mengejek

"sayangnya harapan mu belum tercapai hyung. " yongguk membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"kau pergi tanpa membawa ponsel., itu hal langka. Jadi tadi aku menitipkanya pada anak tertua keluarga Jung "

Youngjae mengangguk sekilas,

"—mw –mwo ?! apa kau baru saja mengatakan ponselku di bawa anak tertua keluarga Jung?! " pekik youngjae setelah mencerna kalimat yongguk

"kau tuli eoh ? "

"Yakk ! hyung ?! " teriak youngjae kali kedua.

"ssttt.. diamlah. Junhong sedang tidur. " yongguk berbisik pelan

"aku tak peduli. Lagi pula untuk apa kau membiarkan sepupumu bolos lagi? " gerutu yongjae

"dia sedang patah hati seperti mu. –kurasa ..

-ah… tadi aku bertemu himchan di minimarket. Dia pingsan jadi aku membawa nya kemari. Lalu setelah siuman aku meminjamkan ponsel mu untuk menghubungi daehyun . " yongguk mengganti chanel dihadapanya malas

''ishhh … jadi untuk apa aku menyita ponsel si bibir tebal itu?! Sial .'' youngjae mengumpat pelan.

"apa kau tidak bertemu daehyun? Ahh aku tau itu tidak mungkin terjadi. "

"arghhhh… .! berhenti membahas si bibir itu ?! " ujar youngjae frustasi, mengacak surainya kesal dan berjalan menghentak menuju surga dunia nya.

Sikap nya membuat yongguk menganga takjub. Hampir setengah tahun hidup bersama youngaje ia tak pernah melihat youngjae mengerang frustasi secara terang-terangan.

"YAKKK ! jangan lupakan pekerjaan mu petang nanti !? " yongguk mengingatkan

"Aku sudah mengajukan cuti seminggu penuh HYUNG ! " jawab youngjae tak kalah keras diiringi debuman pintu tak berdosa disana

_'hahhh... benar-benar menyebalkan! apa maksudnya si bibir tebal itu ?! meninggalkan ku sendirian ? sementara dia asiik berbincang dengan si pendek itu ?!_

_ARGHHH aku benar-benar kesal! ' _youngjae meracau dalam hati , mengacak rambutnya kasar dan membanting coat yang tadi ia seret,

**#DEGH **

dentingan jantung youngjae berdetak keras.

''ya tuhan... ! apa ini masih mimpi? tapi, bukankah ini terlalu lama dan... -nyata? " gumam youngjae, tangan youngjae bergerak menarik helaian hitam nya , disusul ringisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

'-mu... -mungkinkah ... ? ' youngjae mengerjap tak percaya, ia segera mengambil guling diatas ranjangnya dan berlari keluar.

**#BUGHHH! **

"YAKKK! " yongguk berteriak marah ketika ia di'serang' youngjae dengan guling yang baru ia bawa, sementara youngjae?

ia tertawa terbahak melihat yongguk bertampang murka. ujung matanya menitikan air mata puas luapan dari tawanya.

"Hahahah ini bukan mimpi ?! ya tuhan...!? ini bukan mimpi ! " teriak youngjae kalap seraya loncat kegirangan menuju kamarnya, lagi-lagi, yongguk dibuat menganga heran melihat perilaku gila youngjae. ia mengusap kasar wajah tegasnya, melempar guling dalam pangkuannya kearah pintu kamar youngjae

"cih ..! dasar Labil ! " umpat yongguk. tiba-tiba pintu di depannya kembali berderit , menampilkan sosok manusia yang baru saja menganiaya dirinya, yongguk telah siap memasang kuda-kudanya. youngjae memandang bingung.

"kau gila hyung ? " tanya youngjae tak berdosa, ia mangambil guling yang tergeletak tak berdaya didepan kakinya. menutup pintu nya cepat tanpa menunggu respons yongguk.

tawa menggema terdengar nyaring dari bilik yang tertutup . yongguk berjengit ngeri.

"tsk . cinta benar-benar mengerikan… cinta bodoh mereka menyebarkan virus kegilaan akut. Sungguh menyedihkan kehidupan mereka ckckck " yongguk menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

_'tapi aku juga tak bisa memungkiri. Terkadang aku iri pada mereka yang gila dengan cinta bodoh mereka. Memiliki perasaan menggebu pada seseorang hingga hati ku mati rasa._

_When I feel it ? _

***Bang Yongguk***

* * *

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

* * *

Detik jam berputar pasti , waktu telah berjalan semestinya, begitu pula sang bola cahaya yang mengikuti waktu sudah siap berganti tugas dengan si bulat yang setia berrevolusi pada si lonjong bumi. Tak hanya itu, ribuan bintang juga siap berjejer acak menghias langit kelam bumi. Sama kelam nya dengan fikiran pria bermata kucing yang mencoba terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_'kenapa dia tak merespons apapun ? bukankah lebih baik dia berteriak kesetanan jika marah dengan ceritaku barusan? _

_Tapi yang dia lakukan malah sebaliknya, dia . si daehyun bibir tebal itu hanya meminta ponsel pria bernama youngjae dan mengatakan padaku untuk ikut mengantar putra pelayan Moon ke bandara ._

_Ini menyebalkan karna dia mengacuhkan cerita penting ku?! _

_Argghhhh ini menyebalkan! '_ himchan berguling-guling liar diatas kingsize nya .

* * *

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

* * *

Dibalik diding lain rumah keluarga jung , seorang pria berkulit tan sibuk memandangi ponsel 'pinjaman' hyungnya. Ia sebenarnya bukan tak peduli dengan cerita yang beberapa waktu lalu himchan ungkapkan. Bingung.

Seorang jung daehyun hanya bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Menangis? Mendadak daehyun lupa cara menangis jika itu menyangkut ayahnya. Terlalu sakit hingga air matanya tak kunjung keluar.

_ 'mungkin lebih baik aku menemuinya untuk meluruskan semua ini, dan… minta maaf kurasa. '_ itulah sepintas ide basi namun sarat isi yang hadir di benak daehyun.

Daehyun meraih ponsel 'pinjaman' itu. Megontak-atik isi didalam gadget tersebut. Mata elangnya membulat kaget ketika ia membuka folder pict yang hanya penuh diisi oleh potret dirinya.

Semua tersaji apik, bahkan foto punggung tegap daehyun tak luput dari bidikan youngjae, daehyun tersenyum lebar.

Jarinya lincah menari diatas touchscreen , membuka SNS milik youngjae. Menuliskan secarik kalimat serta foto yang ia yakin bisa membuat youngjae meledak jika melihatnya.

_"seberapa keraspun aku berfikir, aku tak pernah mengerti. Aku tak pernah mengerti bagaimana ada makhluk setampan dirimu Jung Daehyun . " _

Daehyun menyeringai puas, menarik selimut tebalnya bersiap terlelap.

Getaran pelan mengurungkan niat daehyun memejamkan mata. Tangannya merayap diatas nakas mencari sumber getaran.

Seringainya makin lebar mendapati namanya sendiri tertera dilayar ponsel.

"Yeo—"

_"YAKKKK! Kau gila ?! " _teriakan nyaring menyapa pendengaran daehyun, telinga daehyun berdenging pelan akibat teriakan si penelpon. Reflek ia menjauhkan benda kotak yang tadi bertengger di telinganya.

"mwo ? " tanya daehyun 'polos'

_"cih. Berhenti menggunakan nada sok polos mu tuan Jung ! apa maksudmu membuat bualan itu hah!?"_

Nada diseberang sana makin nyaring. Daehyun sendiri tersenyum kalem.

"hanya mengungkapan apa yang tak terucap dari bibirmu Jung Youngjae … "

Teriakan kembali terdengar dari balik benda kotak itu, daehyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum , tawa renyah juga tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya kala seseorang disana terus saja berteriak marah.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya , isi ruang kamar seorang jung daehyun menjadi saksi bisu atas pemandangan yang hampir tujuh tahun tak di tunjukan pria bermarga jung itu. Tawa lepas yang lenyap oleh kepahitan , kini bebas keluar dari kurungan penderitaan hidup putra sulung Junga daehyun.

**.**

**.**

_"aku sangat bahagia saat menyadari kebahagiaan ini bukanlah bunga tidur seperti yang terjadi seperti sebelumnya._

_Bukan imajinasi yang diciptakan oleh otak kosongku yang selalu penuh oleh sosokmu,_

_Bukan khayalan semu yang tercipta karna aku terlalu merindukan perampas hatiku. Merenggut semua sudut hati ini hingga aku sendiri tak memiliki tempat di hati ku sendiri._

_Kebahagian ku tak pernah bisa diukur jika kau selalu ada disampingku Yoo Youngjae "_

***Jung Daehyun***

**.**

**.**

_"percaya atau tidak, aku masih ragu akan semua yang terjadi. Mungkinkah mimpi buruk tenggelam dalam kenyataan indah yang baru datang menjemput kita jung daehyun?_

_Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti tertawa di barengi tangis bahagia ketika menyadari semua ini bukanlah mimpi._

_Aku tak menyangka kita baru saja melewati gerbang kehampaan dan berbuah pada hamparan kebahagian ini._

_Titik bahagiaku hanya berporos pada seorang Jung daehyun. "_

***Yoo Youngjae***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

Backsound mengerikan mengumbar di sepanjang kediaman keluarga jung. Mulai dari bunyi berdebum 'brak' bahkan teriakan nyaring putra sulung keluarga jung menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Para pelayan disana hanya bisa berbengong ria dengan suasana baru rumah ini. kepala pelayan tersenyum kecil melihat gelagat himchan yang sedari tadi menggedor selapis balok didepan sana.

"ne~ ne Hyung..! " suara serak meyahut gedoran himchan. Kepala bersurai gelap menyembul dari pintu, tampak jelas sekali jika pria itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Astaga ?! jung Daehyun!? Jangan bilang—"

**#BRAKK! **

Gebrakan pintu menelan kelanjutan kalimat himchan. Daehyun sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi ia memilih hal paling aman. –mandi kilat dan segera menyusul turun kebawah .

"apa-apaan dia ?! " himchan menendang keras pintu kamar daehyun, dan imbasnya ia malah menjerit kesakitan. –bonus kikikan pelayan Moon.

"sial. Padahal dia yang mengajak ku. Tapi kenapa seolah-olah aku yang mengajaknya !? mati saja kau bibir tebal. " gerutu himchan .

"sudahlah himchan-ssi, mungkin saja insomnia daehyun kambuh lagi. " ucap pelayan moon menenangkan.

"cih . insomnia ? bahkan semalam aku mendengarnya tertawa itu bisa di sebut insomnia ?

Dasar remaja Labil ?! " maki himchan kesekian kalinya. Pelayan moon tersenyum maklum.

"HYUNG ?! AKU MENDENGAR NYA ! " teriakan daehyun terdengar dari balik balok.

Himchan mendecih kesal menghentak keras langkahnya melewati lorong rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ,

"ahjumma, apa anda tak mau mengantar jongup ke bandara? " tanya himchan memastikan.

"cukup kau dan daehyun saja yang mengantarnya. " tolak pelayan moon

"hahh… mungkinkah kau takut menangisi kepergian jongup seperti di sinetron ? " ujar himchan sambil lalu .

* * *

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

* * *

Derit mobil berwarna putih mengalihkan perhatian youngjae. Ia telah siap mendamprat daehyun. Karna lagi-lagi, daehyun menggunakan jam karetnya.

"Ka—"

"kita harus cepat. Kau bisa memarahinya nanti. " tandas himchan yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

Youngjae terpaksa menelan ocehannya. Daehyun sendiri tersenyum menang.

"kita akan langsung kebandara. Jongup sudah berada disana " ujar himchan

"apa orang itu tak ikut dengan mu jae? " Tanya daehyun , ia kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika melihat youngjae menggeleng pelan.

Daehyun masih sulit percaya akan tanggapan youngjae, saat semalam ia menceritakan 'hasil' pembicaraanya dengan jongup. Youngjae mengatakan bahwa ia tau siapa orang yang 'mungkin' jongup 'suka' . mengingat saat itu ia pernah bertemu jongup usai berkelahi dan meninggalkan junhong –sepupu yongguk dengan kata-kata pedas. Dan sekarang daehyun tau , "laki-laki tampan" yang kemarin himchan ucapkan.

Daehyun tak pernah mengira bahwa dunia ini sempit sekali.

"junhong tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Entah dia mendengar atau tidak yang jelas ketika dia berangkat sekolah penampilannya benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan pintu yang tertutup dia tabrak karna mengira pintu itu sudah terbuka. " oceh youngjae . daehyun berdehem pelan.

Himchan menyeringai kecil "daehyun-ah… bukankah itu seperti kisah—" niat himchan mempermalukan daehyun terputus karna adiknya itu menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Dan itu sukses membuat himchan mengaduh kesakitan merasakan jidat mulusnya terantuk senderan kursi kemudi.

Youngjae tetap aman dilindungi sabuk pengaman ditambah lengan daehyun yang menahannya.

"ada kucing lewat " jelas daehyun cepat sebelum kedua penumpang di mobilnya menanyakan hal-hal aneh

"Yak! Mana ada kucing di jalan ToL bodoh ! " maki himchan nyaring seraya mengusap jidatnya yang agak memerah.

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"dasar bodoh " decih youngjae melirik daehyun dengan ekor matanya.

* * *

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

* * *

Dengungan suara wanita terus mengaung di gedung bandara incheon. Menguarkan pemberitahuan jadwal penerbangan secara bergantian. Tiga pasang mata berbeda aura memandang liar menyusuri tiap sudut gedung. –minus sepasang mata kucing milik himchan. Tentu saja ia tak bisa ikut mencari, bertemu dengan pria bermarga moon saja ia belum pernah.

"cho'gi" daehyun menunjuk pria berpakain sederhana dengan ransel menggatung di punggung bidangnya. Himchan dan youngjae mengekor dibelakang daehyun.

"hyung " sapa jongup kaku. Sekarang daehyun mulai menyadari, jika jongup sedang tak kalap seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Jongup berubah menjadi pribadi yang sedikit gugup dan terlihat pemalu. Jauh berbeda dengan "pertemuan" mereka lima bulan terakhir.

"kau membawa—"

"himchan hyung. Dan ini… kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. " daehyun men unjuk dua pria disampingnya

"salam kenal, moon jongup imnida.. " daehyun menaikan sebelah ulat hitamnya

"ishh… kau terlihat aneh jika bersikap sesopan ini moon jongup. .mana pribadi liarmu itu eoh ? "

**#CtakkK **

Dua jitakan didapat daehyun. Ia mengusap keras kedua sisi kepalanya.

"jangan dengarkan dia jongup-ah.. " himchan bersuara,

"heii.. aku baru saja bertemu dengan mu. Bisakah kau tunda saja keberangkatan mu ke jepang ? " sambung himchan

Jongup tersenyum kecil. "mungkin … " jawab jongup skeptis.

Himchan mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban tak berarti tersebut

"jongup-ah, apa kau sudah bertemu junhong ? " youngjae bertanya ragu.

Jongup menatap youngjae intens._ 'ahh… tentu saja dia mengenal junhong ' _

"tentu saja…. Seminggu yang lalu. –mungkin " kalimat terakhir jongup membuat ketiga 'teman' barunya memutar matanya kesal.

Jongup terkikik pelan. Tiba-tiba suara wanita 'formal' mengehentikan percakapan kecil mereka. Pemberitahuan yang mengharuskan jongup berpisah dengan teman-teman barunya.

"tsk. Ini tak adil, kita baru saja bertemu lima menit .. " keluh himchan

"berhentilah merajuk seperti anak TK hyung. "

Daehyun memeluk jongup , pelukan pertama selama mereka saling 'mengenal' dengan cara yang berbeda.

"jadi bagaimana nasib karnaval cintamu jongup-ah ? " bisik daehyun

"kita lihat nanti saja hyung… " jongup melepas pelukan daehyun

Youngjae hendak memeluk jongup , namun gerakannya mengambang diudara dikarenakan daehyun memeluk lehernya.

"cukup kata perpisahan tanpa pelukan. " kata daehyun posesif. Pipi chuby youngjae memerah samar.

"cih. Terus saja kalian berlovey dovey . sialan ! " himchan menjauh dari mereka berdua dan memeluk jongup. Respons jongup ?

Dia terdiam kaku tanpa membalas pelukan himchan.

"tck.. aku anggap ini wajar jongup-ah , " himichan melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya.

Jongup menggaruk pelipisnya –malu .

"hoho… kau benar-benar menjadi orang yang berbeda kali ini moon jongup " daehyun menyeringai.

" terserah padamu hyung… " acuh jongup , ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berlalu menuju kawasan boarding pass

Daehyun menyadari jika jongup sesekali memandang kearah pintu masuk airport

_'aku tau kau masih berharap "dia" datang moon jongup ' _

Youngjae mendesah berat. "mereka masih terlalu muda untuk berpisah seperti ini… "

"terkadang jarak bisa menjadi pemupuk cinta yang ampuh youngjae-ah, tentu saja itu masih bergantung bagaimana hati si pelakon " ujar himchan bijak.

"Youngjae –ah ! " suara bass itu menghancurkan atmosfir 'serius' yang baru saja tercipta

"yongguk hyung…. ? "

"si pendek itu sudah pergi ? "tanya yongguk malas

Daehyun mengeluarkan aura tak suka mendengar intonasi yongguk

"kau kurang cepat sedikit junhong-ssi " daehyun berucap.

Mata junhong yang sedari tadi sudah memerah kembali menganak sungai, ia menunduk lemah.

"—di –sudah perg- - " junhong terisak pelan. Empat orang disana memandangnya iba . youngjae menepuk pelan bahu junhong menenangkan.

"menangis untuk saat ini tak ada gunanya junhong –ssi , dia sudah turun dari carousel cinta mu. " perkataan daehyun disambut tak suka oleh semua makhluk disana.

"wae ? aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya… " katanya enteng.

Youngjae menarik daun telinga daehyun keras hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan

"kebenaran itu jangan kau ungkapkan sekarang bodoh. " bentak youngjae tertahan

"siapa yang kau sebut bodoh ?" himchan bertanya tak terima . _'dia tidak bodoh. Hanya idiot' _ lanjutnya dalam hati

"tentu saja adik mu itu tuan Muda Jung Himchan." Kini yongguk ikut bersuara

Himchan diam saja, ia masih sedikit takut jika berbicara dengan yongguk

"hei… berhenti menatap hyung ku dengan pandangan memuakan itu "

"perhatikan nada bicara mu Dae " desis youngjae

"tsk. Kau terlihat sedang mengacam adik ku eoh ? " decih himchan

"apa kau tipe hyung yang over protektif ? " ejek yongguk

"sudah kubilang berhenti mena—"

"SHIKKEUREO ! " teriak junhong keras. Teriakannya bahkan menggema, kegiatan disana terhenti beberapa detik akibat lengkingan junhong.

Junhong masih menangis sesenggukan, ia mengusap kasar airmatanya. Berbalik lesu menuju pintu keluar airport.

Youngjae berdehem pelan melepas canggung yang melingkupi hatinya.

Rasa bersalah terselip dihati empat manusia yang baru saja berdebat konyol.

"hyung, kau bisa pulang dengannya bukan? aku pergi " daehyun melenggang pergi menyeret youngjae mengikutinya. Himchan mengerjap bingung. Daehyun bahkan belum mendengar persetujuannya.

Ia meneguk salivanya paksa.

"—ak aku akan pulang sendiri" aksen gugup himchan lekas muncul

"bukankah sudah kubilang ? hilangkan aksen gagap mu itu. Ikut aku ." yongguk meraih pergelangan tangan himchan,

"Camkkan… "cicit himchan

"cukup diam dan ikuti au. Aku hanya ingin mengantar mu pulang Jung Himchan-ssi … " ucap yongguk mutlak .

Himchan menunduk diam _'akan ku bunuh kau Jung Daehyun ! "_ teriak himchan dalam diam

**.**

**.**

_'hyung…. ? kenapa kau menyukainya , ? apa karna dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki ? apa dia juga gugup ketika berbicara denganmu … ?_

_Entah mengapa. Aku ingin tau alasan kenapa kau menyukai pria di sampingku ini…_

_Saat ini, tangannya terasa panas sekali. Panas tubuhnya terasa menggelitik gantungan hati dalam tubuh ku. Dan ini …. Membuat tangan ku sedikit berkeringat…._

_Mungkinkah …. –tapi kurasa terlalu cepat untuk di sebut—' _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*****Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pria berseragam pelajar itu tak hentinya menatap hamparan langit yang terbentang gagah. Mata sembabnya menatap lurus lajur pesawat yang beberapa kali menyapa penglihatannya.

Tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan mengacung keatas, berharap bisa meraiih pesawat yang baru saja terbang melewati tempatnya berbaring.

"ucapan yongguk hyung benar, semua cinta ini baru aku sadari ketika kau telah pergi. " lirih junhong

**.**

**.**

_'dengan bodohnya aku menulis scenario menyedihkan dalam hidupku. Memalingkan wajah ini ketika ada seseorang yang ingin memperindah guratan hidup ku._

_Aku lah makhluk idiot yang menampik kebahagiaan yang tuhan sodorkan._

_Bersikap angkuh mempertahankan egoisme ini. Sifat yang nyatanya telah mencabik hatiku hingga hancur dan sulit untuk disatukan…_

_-Adakah penyalasan yang datang lebih awal … ? '_

***Choi Junhong***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keheningan menghinggapi ruang sempit mobil putih daehyun. Dua makhluk yang baru saja keluar dari gedung pencakar langit berlogo J-group . keduanya saling berdiam diri menenangkan perasaan masing-masing.

Pria berkulit tan yang duduk dibelakang stir sesekali melirik manusia disebelahnya yang terus saja menatap keadaan diluar mobilnya. Mengabaikan pria setampan dirinya, seakan pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik dibanding dirinya.

-daehyun. Sipengdali sang mobil berdehem keras.

"Mmmm…. Youngjae-ah, kau … kau marah eoh ? "

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir kissable youngjae.

_'bodoh sekali laki-laki disamping ku ini? Bagaiman mungkin aku tak marah dengan sikapnya yang selalu saja seenaknya ?!_

_Dia. Makhluk tampan disampingku ini, baru saja mengajakku menemui tuan besar jung yang tak lain adalah ayahnya. Bukan tanpa alasan dia mengajak ku kesana._

_Ini memang sedikit mengejutkan. –sangat mengejutkan._

_Daehyun. Dia baru saja melamarku di depan ayah kandungnya. Aku rasa dia gila –tapi sangat keren._

_Tapi tetap saja ini akan terasa aneh. Bayangkan saja, jika ayahmu melihat anak laki-lakinya melamar seorang laki-laki –juga ?_

_Aneh namun membahagiakan. Ini terlalu mendadak sampai rasanya aku tak bisa menginterpretasikan perasaan ini.. rasanya aku mampu meraih awan putih yang bergelantungan diatas sana._

_Aku juga sangat terpana saat daehyun menangis berlutut meminta maaf pada ayahnya karna selama ini ia telah membenci ayahnya. Itu juga tak semuanya mengharukan._

_Siapa lagi jika bukan seorang jung daehyun sang perusak suasana. Saat tangis haru itu mengurung dua laki-laki berdarah keluarga Jung. Tiba-tiba daehyun berceletuk_

_"aku masih sedikit membenci mu appa, selingkuhan mu saat itu masih misteri. Aku tak akan memaafkan mu jika kau tidak memberi ku seloyang cheesecake sampai aku merasa bosan dengan makanan itu"_

_Aku hanya bisa menganga nista mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari orang yang aku cintai._

_Tuan Jung bahkan tertawa lepas. Amat lepas sampai airmata bahagia itu keluar dari ujung matanya._

_Aku baru menyadari bahwa Tuan jung sangat tampan jika tertawa lepas seperti itu , '_

"—ae –jae .! youngjae-ah " panggil daehyun kesekian kalinya.

Youngjae mengerjap beberapa kali, terbangun dari lamunannya. Menatap pria bermata elang yang sudah berdiri diluar mobil, -bukan. tapi disamping pintu tempat ia duduk.

"wae ? "

"kau sudah puas melamun eoh ? cepat turun . " titah daehyun tak sabar. Youngjae mengikuti langkah daehyun, ia baru menyadari bahwa daehyun membawanya ketempat kemarin.

Tebing yang berdiri menjulang dengan hiasan hamparan laut biru berisikan gemuruh hantaman air dengan batu karang.

Hari yang sudah makin mendekati petang menambah keindahan alam yang tuhan ciptakan. Belum lagi padang dandelion yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"kenapa kita- … ? " tanya youngjae tak mengerti.

"kau melihat sebuah guci perak yang tadi tergeletak disamping meja kerja appa ? " daehyun balik bertanya, kini mereka duduk beralaskan pasir , beberapa meter di belakang bibir tebing.

Youngjae menangangguk sekilas.

"itu adalah sebagian abu eomma, " daehyun menggenggam tangan kanan youngjae lembut

"aku tau ini semua pasti membingungkan mu jae, semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Sekalipun aku tak pernah merencanakan ini. Maaf jika ucapan ku tadi membebani mu.

-aku, hanya takut kehilangan mu –lagi … " lirih daehyun . sepanjang perjalanan, fikirannya terus saja berputar, menebak-nebak bagaimana perasaan youngjae setelah ia mengucapkan lamaran tak masuk akal yang ia lontarkan di depan ayahnya.

"akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga ? " ujar youngjae sinis, genggaman daehyun makin mengerat.

"aku tak bisa berbohong dae, terkejut. tentu saja, aneh. Yah.. aku merasa semua ini terlalu cepat dan… aneh… " youngjae memandang lautan lepas

"la—"

"tapi aku sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia . dan kau tau, aku bahkan lupa cara bernafas setelah mendengar kalimat indah itu… " youngjae tersenyum manis ,

Daehyun menarik youngjae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Bibir tebalnya tak henti merapalkan kalimat yang dari dulu di pendamnya , wajah youngjae makin memerah karna daehyun tak berhenti berbisik 'saranghae' padanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukan daehyun secara paksa. Daehyun membingkai wajah manis youngjae, menempelkan dahinya dibawah bibir youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum dalam 'ciumannya' .

Beberapa detik berlalu, daehyun menyudahi aksi 'diciumnya' . merogoh saku samping celananya.

"kau tau , sebagian dari tubuh eomma. tercampur dengan air laut disini. Jadi aku juga akan mengatakannya lagi pada mu. Tapi mungkin kali ini sedikit berbeda dari kejadian barusan… " daehyun mengajak youngjae berdiri tegap.

Youngjae diam saja menunggu kelanjutan kalimat daehyun.

"mau kah kau mengatakan janji suci dengan ku ? disini. Sekarang ? " ujar daehyun penuh harap , youngjae bisa merasakan tangan daehyun yang menggenggamnya berkeringat.

"aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu. Disaat susah maupun senang. Tak peduli jika kau sudah bosan dengan ku, aku akan selalu ada disamping mu tanpa rasa malu. Aku akan menghilangkan semua rasa malu ini untuk mu. Dan Kita akan seling menghormati satu sama lain. Aku sangat bersedi menjadi pendamping hidup mu Jung Daehyun…. "

Hazel youngjae berkaca-kaca saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya . ia menjawab pertanyaan daehyun dengan janji suci yang ia buat sendiri. janji yang hanya ia khususkan untuk Jung daehyun.

Youngjae tau, tanpa daehyun mengikrarkan janji suci itu, ia tau semua yang ingin daehyun ucapkan . mata elang nya telah menjelaskan semua rentetan kalimat indah itu.

Lengan hangat daehyun melingkar pas di tubuh youngjae. Dua insan itu berpelukan erat.

Daehyun melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher youngjae, mencium aroma vanila alami yang menguar dari tubuh kekasih nya. Tubuh yang sangat pas untuk dirinya peluk.

"saranghae… saranghae… jeongmal saranghae… " kalimat yang berupa mantra ampuh untuk memacu kecepatan detak jantung youngjae kembali mengucur dari bibir tebal daehyun.

Youngjae melepaskan pelukan daehyun , mengambil selangkah mundur.

"kau. Berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu. " tegas youngjae gugup

Daehyun mengeryit tak mengerti "mwo ?"

"aishhh.. untuk saat ini. Berhentilah mengatakan kata itu. –ak –aku tidak ingin mati muda bodoh. " youngjae menggaruk tengguknya yang tak gatal .

"ehh ? " daehyun makin tak mengerti. Youngjae mendesah lelah.

"begini jung Daehyun. Dulu mungkin aku ingin sekali mendengar mu mengatakan kata 'itu' tapi tidak terus menerus seperti itu. –ka –kau tau.. disini. berdetak sangat cepat. , " cicit youngjae dengan kepala menunduk dalam . –malu

_'mendengar dia mengucapkan kata itu bisa membuat jantung ini hilang kendali '_ lanjut youngjae dalam hati

Daehyun tersenyum senang " apa jantung mu hilang kendali saat aku mengatakan 'itu' ? " selidik daehyun tanpa mengurangi senyum bahagianya.

Youngjae mengangguk ambigu.

Senyum daehyun bertambah lebar. " kau sangat menggemaskan Jung Youngjae.. " goda daehyun,

"cih… berhenti mengganti marga ku , " youngjae memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu hebat

Daehyun meraih tangan kiri youngjae, sang empu memandang daehyun bingung.

"aku tidak tau dengan apa yang aku lakukan dulu. Bocah ingusan yang baru saja lulus junior high school membeli sepasang cincin sederhana. Cincin yang sudah aku simpan lima tahun terakhir ini, cinicin yang hanya aku khususkan untuk mu Yoo Youngjae. tapi.. kau tau, aku tak begitu yakin cincin ini bisa tersemat di jari manismu. Buk—"

"pasangkan. " titah youngjae memotong penjelasan daehyun yang menurutnya bertele-tele.

Mendengar titah youngjae , daehyun seperti makhluk yang terkena hipnotis. Secara perlahan namun pasti, cincin perak itu tersemat mulus dijari manis youngjae.

Hazel youngjae tampak mengkilap, wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung. Daehyun sendiri menganga takjub, sekalipun ia tak pernah menyangka cincin yang lima tahun lalu ia beli bisa melilit 'pas' melingkar manis di jemari kekasihnya.

"bahagia ini rasanya bisa membunuhku Dae… " desis youngjae terharu, hazel tak lepas dari perak yang kini menghias apik di jari manisnya.

"kemarikan… " ujar youngjae dengan tangan menengadah kearah daehyun.

"—m –mwo… ? " Tanya daehyun

"cincin satunya lagi, kemarikan.. palli " kata youngjae tak sabar.

Daehyun menggeleng keras. Menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Sekelebat daehyun menyadari tatapan kecewa youngjae, dengan berat hati akhirnya ia menyerahkan benda yang youngjae pinta. Youngjae menyabut uluran cincin itu –semangat. Mungkin terkesan merebut. -_-

Gerakan slowmotion seakan menghantui gerakan youngjae dalam menyematkan cincin di jari manis daehyun yang tersendat di pertengahan jari.

Berbeda dengan daehyun yang menganga dalam artian takjub, youngjae kali ini menganga tak percaya karna benda perak itu tak bisa sepenuhnya merangsek masuk di jari manis daehyun.

Daehyun mendengus kesal, menarik tangannya cepat seraya berkata " kemarin aku mencoba cincin ini, tapi… -aku rasa cincin ini mengecil " elak daehyun sunkan.

Youngjae terkekeh pelan, sekarang ia tahu kenapa daehyun tadi menolak untuk 'disematkan' benda perak itu.

"kau ini bodoh sekali, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tau ukuran jari mu sendiri eoh .. ? "

Daehyun bergumam _'menyebalkan'. _

Youngjae mengulum senyumnya , sedikit memutar otak akan diapakan benda perak tersebut. Wajah chubby nya Nampak serius berfikir , daehyun mendengus kesal.

"sud—" daehyun tekejut bukan main menyadari wajah youngjae yang berjarak dekat –sangat dekat dengan wajah tannya ,

Tapi sayangnya ini tak seperti yang difikirkan otak mesum daehyun. Yah… seorang youngjae hanya sedang mengaitkan sesuatu yang kini melingkar longgar di leher jenjang daehyun.

Daehyun menundukan kepalanya dan secara otomatis dahinya ber'sentuhan' dengan dahi youngjae. youngjae mengaduh pelan , tidak dengan daehyun .

ia sibuk memandang sebuah benda perak yang tengah menggantung di lehernya , -dibantu seuntai tali hitam yang tak daehyun ketahui dimana youngjae mendapatkannya.

"aku tak mungkin membiarkan mu bebas berkeliaran tanpa benda berharga itu. Eotte? Bukankah itu keren … " youngjae berucap bangga.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya menarik pinggang youngjae mendekat.

"itu karna aku yang memakainya … " bisik daehyun tepat di telinga kiri youngjae. bulu kuduk youngjae meremang,

"omong kosong " youngjae berusaha melepaskan kekangan hangat daehyun.

"saranghae … " daehyun memeluk tubuh kaku youngjae,

"—ya ! jang—"

Bentakan youngjae tertelan dalam pandangan lembut daehyun. Sepasang mata elang itu menatap lembut manik youngjae , hembusan nafas daehyun yang teratur menerpa pipi chubby youngjae,

Bibir kissable youngjae yang sedikit terbuka telah tertutup rapat oleh bibir tebal milik daehyun. Entah sejak kapan daehyun berhasil mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan kedua benda kenyal itu .

Hazel youngjae terkunci dalam selapis kelopak matanya, mengikuti jejak mata elang daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil –dalam ciumannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap sayang surai hitam youngjae, bergerak meraba pipi chubby youngjae. benda kenyal daehyun bergerak pelan menekan bibir kissable youngjae. bibir mereka yang memang seperti sebuah puzzle hidup tampak merekat pas. Daehyun melepaskan ciuman kasih nya, -tak berniat melakukan hal yang lebih jauh seperti sebelumnya.

Tangan hangat daehyun masih sibuk mengusap sisi wajah youngjae.

"aku tak mau membuat mendiang eomma melihat ku berbuat mesum di tempat terakhirnya. " bisik daehyun serak. Tentu saja libido masa berkembangnya sedikit sulit ia kendalikan.

Youngjae berdehem canggung. Maniknya menatap tak menentu. Daehyun tertawa pelan melihat youngjae yang biasanya selalu tenang Nampak salah tingkah.

"—ja –jangan tertawa . " youngjae mendengus sebal.

Daehyun menghentikan tawanya, menggenggam kembali tangan kanan youngjae, pandangannya menuju lautan biru yang berubah sedikit oranye akibat percikan sunset yang siap menenggelamkan sang bola cahaya.

"eomma, perkenal kan. Dia Yoo youngjae. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tau , ini mungkin aneh. tapi keanehan ini membuatku bahagia. Sekalipun orang lain akan memandang ku jijik, aku tak peduli.

Keanehan yang membuat kelamnya hidup ku lari secepat kilat karna aku membawa sebuah cahaya yang tak akan pernah padam. "

Youngjae terperangah mendengar kalimat daehyun.

"dan aku hanya bisa bercahaya jika ada putra mu disampingku eommonim.. " youngjae melanjutkan kalimat daehyun, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis namun sarat akan kebahagiaan.

Daehyun menarik youngjae –lagi kedalam pelukannya. Youngjae membalas pelukan daehyun. Pria yang baru saja mengikatnya untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama. Berdiri berdampingan melewati terjangan badai hidup yang akan terus menghampiri nya.

Youngjae tau, sangat tau. Dimasa nanti, tuhan akan kembali meniupkan angin besar dalam masa yang akan datang. Inilah perjuangan yang sesungguhnya. Perjuangan untuk mempertahankan apa yang telah mereka raih.

"seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa mempertahankan itu lebih sulit di banding meraih, kau tau , meriah mu itu sangat sulit Jae… jadi aku harap , jika suatu saat nanti kau bosan dengan ku, ingatlah perjuangan kita untuk meraih semua ini. saranghae… " lirih daehyun .

Youngjae menggeleng pelan " bosan dengan mu adalah hal yang mustahil Jung daehyun… " suara manis youngjae terbenam di ceruk leher daehyun, wangi citrus menguar dari tubuh daehyun. Wangi yang sangat youngjae sukai.

Gemuruh air laut menjadi backsound romantic untuk dua insan yang tengah mengawali rajutan takdir mereka, tak lupa tuhan ikut memperindah corak langit yang sudah berubah jingga, keindahan yang saat ini 'sedikit' diacuhkan oleh dua makhluk Nya, padang dandelion yang sudah tumbuh di pertengahan musim semi ini bergoyang pelan, menjadi penari alami seolah menikmati backsound sang lautan.

Musim semi kali ini tak hanya menumbuhkan bunga-bunga beragam warna, namun juga menumbuhkan cinta yang tadinya disimpan paksa dalam sekeping hati. Cinta itu kini bebas tumbuh merambat menjalar diseluruh sel kedua insan tersebut.

_ **.**_

_**.**_

_'aku rasa mesin pendamping mu ini, bisa berubah menjadi mesin pencetak kebahagian untuk mu Jung daehyun, _

_ahh… -bukan untuk mu , tapi…. Untuk Kita._

_Mari kita cetak kebahagiaan itu sebanyak mungkin…_

_Nado Saranghae Jung Daehyun… "_

***Yoo YoungJae***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.*Don't Love Me*.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kicauan burung membangungkan sosok pria manis berpipi chubby dengan tampang berantakan, berbeda jauh dengan cuaca pagi yang bersahabat. Bibirnya mengeluarkan ringisan pelan ketika ia menggerakan tubuhnya.

Tubuh yang telah penuh dengan…. –kissmark , tanda merah yang kerap kali di sebut tanda cinta. stempel merah yang di torehkan kekasihnya semalam.

"eoh… Jae-a ,,, kau sudah bangun.. ? " pria berwarna tan keluar dari bilik kaca buram. Surainya yang basah tengah ia gasak dengan sehelai handuk kecil , ia melenggang ringan walaupun hanya berbalut celana pendek , perut bidangnya ia biarkan terekspos bebas.

"menurut mu ada orang tidur dengan mata terbuka ?" sinis pria berpipi chubby tersebut. Suaranya masih terdengar serak. Youngjae kembali menggerakan tubuhnya sekedar turun dari ranjang untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tubuh… ? secepat kilat youngjae menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut hangat daehyun.

Samar-samar wajahnya bersemu. Daehyun tersenyum maklum .

"—ak –aku mandi dulu, " youngjae berdiri tegak, namun tubuhnya limbung , alhasil ia kembali terduduk keras diatas ranjang. Umpatan pelan keluar dari bibir kissable nya,

"wae… ? apa sekarang masih sakit ? " Tanya daehyun ragu , pelototan kejam dari youngjae menjadi jawaban visual daehyun. Ia terkekeh pelan seraya mengulum bibirnya.

Youngjae segera beranjak tertatih menuju ruangan yang baru saja di tempati daehyun.

"hahhhh semalam benar-benar malam terindahhh … " racau daehyun, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang semalam menjadi tempat bertempurnya. Gebrakan pintu membuat daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya,

"heheh mungkinkah dia mendengarnya… ? " Tanya daehyun pada diri sendiri.

Memory dalam otak daehyun menelisik kilas balik, berputar pada beberapa jam kebelakang sebelum matahari kembali muncul. Waktu dimana daehyun dan youngjae baru saja pulang dari tempat pengikatan janji suci itu. Tentu saja daehyun mengajak youngjae menginap dirumahnya , namun tanpa di duga. Ayah nya daehyun yang tak lain adalah Tuan besar jung telah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu utama rumah keluarga Jung. Menyodorkan sebuah kunci berwarna coklat keemasan , dan ternyata , itu adalah kunci rumah mewah bergaya Italy klasik yang berdiri tegap jauh di belakang taman milik keluarganya.

Daehyun sama-sekali tidak tau ayahnya sudah menyiapkan rumah mungil namun terkesan mewah ini, terkadang logika daehyun masih saja menganggap semua ini mimpi, mimpi indah yang akan selamanya ia rasakan.

Dan puncaknya adalah semalam. Saat ia berbagi 'cinta' dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan daehyun, ia berdecak kesal . nostalgianya terganggu oleh si pengetuk pintu.

"ada kiriman untuk anda tuan… " ujar seorang maid cantik, ia menyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat.

Daehyun mengeryit heran. Ampolp apa ini… ? itulah yang terlintas di fikirannya.

"Gomawo " daehyun tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

_"kau akan terkejut jika melihatnya, " _tulisan tangan menempel dipojok atas amplop.

Daehyun mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa polkadot yang berada disisi ranjang. Tangannya bergerak menarik benda kotak didalam amplop tersebut.

Mata elangnya membulat lebar. Benda kotak tersebut yang bisa di sebut buku album itu mencetak semua gambar dirinya dan seseorang , sambutan gambar di awal yang merangkap dirinya tengah duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pria berpipi chubby –youngjae .

Daehyun membuka lembaran selanjutnya, disana juga merangkap gambar yang sama , daehyun kemabli membuka lembaran berikutnya , namun lagi-lagi hanya ada gambar yang sama , mungkin hanya sedikit perbedaan dari gambar sebelumnya.

"ini semacam…. " gumam daehyun ,

Ia menahan ujung bawah album yang terbuka dengan ibu jarinya, menekan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang bertengger di belakang albumbook. Halaman demi halam terbuka cepat , membuat gambar didalamnya seolah ikut berjalan , di mulai dari daehyun yang tadi sedang duduk hingga terakhir

Menampilkan foto dua orang manusia tengah berpelukan mesra.

Senyum daehyun mengembang samar, tapi beberapa detik berkutnya senyum itu pudar, padangannya menangkap sebaris kalimat menyebalkan.

_'murahan sekali acara janji suci mu ? lain kali adakan dengan cara yang benar dan panggil aku juga eoh ? arraseo ?!' _

Kalimat yang sangat menyebalkan tapi juga menyenangkan…

"ada apa ? " daehyun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara youngjae , ia segera menyembunyikan albumbook tersebut.

"amugeotdo " jawab daehyun singkat.

Ia mengisyaratkan youngjae agar duduk disampingnya.

"apa 'itu' masih sakit? " Tanya daehyun khawatir.

"jangan tanyakan itu , lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaan ku. "

"mwo ? " daehyun mengeryit bingung

"mm… apa kau tidak merasa kehilangan sesuatu … ? " youngjae menatap daehyun ragu.

"molla… aku rasa…. "

_'ahh… ada satu yang belum pernah aku lihat setelah aku terbangun kemarin. Diray ku. Kemana buku kuning itu ?!' _jerit daehyun kalap –dalam hati.

Takut youngjae menertawakan kebiasaanya , daehyun lebih memilih berbohong walaupun jauh di hatinya ia khawatir setengah mati _'bagaiman jika ada yang membaca!' _daehyun hanya bisa mengerang bisu.

"aku rasa… ? " eja youngjae , memancing daehyun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku rasa.. –tidak ada. " hati daehyun mencelos resah, sementara youngjae mendesah lega, ia yakin daehyun tidak akan menceritakan kebiasaanya 'menulis diary' .

"syukurlah… " ucap youngjae lega

"apa… ? " daehyun menatap youngjae selidik,

"-it –itu… apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang mu itu ? " youngjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"di belakang ku? –hanya.. tidak ada apapun. " daehyun menjawab asal.

Mendengar jawaban aneh daehyun , youngjae menatapnya intens.

"heii.. aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk mu. ! " daehyun mendorong youngjae keluar dari kamar.

"Ya .. ! apa yang kau sembunyikan… ? " youngjae masih bersikeras ingin tahu , daehyun mengehela nafas pasrah.

"baiklah.. baiklah.. tapi kau janji tidak akan marah eoh ? "

Youngjae mengangguk yakin. Daehyun mengeluarkan benda kotak berwarna putih.

"tadi.. aku melihat kucing menggonggong saat bercinta " celetuk daehyun seraya menggoyang benda kotak tersebut –ponsel .

Wajah youngjae berubah warna, memerah hebat hingga telinga nya ikut berubah warna. Ia menggumamkan kata bodoh sebelum berderap cepat menuruni anak tangga.

Daehyun tertawa pelan karna sukses membuat youngjae nya tersipu malu.

"ya ..! kau kenapa eoh ? apa semalam kau juga 'menggonggong ? ' " goda daehyun keras

Youngjae bungkam, sibuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja makan .

"heii.. apa kau benar benar menggonggong? Ahhh atau mendes—"

"SHIKKEUREO ! " teriak youngjae keras. Alhasil daehyun terbahak keras, bahkan ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit kram akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

_"satu hal yang aku sadari setelah semua yang terjadi di kehidupanku saat ini adalah…_

_Mengalahkan rasa takut itu hanya cukup dengan satu kata ._

_'tekad. '_

_yahh… aku hanya perlu tekad yang besar melebih besarnya rasa takut ku._

_Karna kebodohan ku , aku menunda kebahagian yang telah tuhan siapkan,_

_Sebuah roda sepeda tak mungkin bisa menopang badan sepeda, harus ada dua roda untuk menampung berat sang kerangka sepeda._

_Dan kita juga harus bersama untuk menopang kerangka kehidupa ini…_

_Bukankah begitu Jae… ?_

_Kau dan aku…. Satu paket._

_Aku Mencintai mu Yoo Youngaje… "_

***Jung Daehyun***

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***^-^*The End .*^-^***

**.**

**.R&amp;R..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**hihii selese juga nih sequel , maaf banget buat yang udah nunggu nih sequel , lama banget kah #banget!**

**gimana ? apakah ending nya sesuai harapan? **

**tadinya mau aku bikin sadend, tapi ... berhubung rata-rata mintanya happyend , jadi.. beginilah jadinya. **

**thanks yang udah review kemaren, semoga masih pada minat review di nih sequel , ^^**

**ahhh satu lagi , maaf banget buat shipper banghime + jonglo , hee maaf disini mereka gak aku satuin :D**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^ **

* * *

balesan review?

#Just Daejae

ini sungguh mengharukan T.T perjuangan cintanya dohh jgn sampe deh my dae mati T.T

keknya aku harus baca ulang deh yg Im only human soalnya luva nih ma jalan ceritanya #plakk :p

yaudin dae author-nim di tunggu lanjutannya, jan lama apdet ya soalnya syudah kevo ven tau hubungan DaeJae :)

*whielldaejae = hihiii maaf lama banget malah update nya , baru dapet ilham kemaren2 ^^ Thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#Mijaeyyo

Authoorrr...  
Gak mau tau ini harus lanjut #maksa  
Daehyunnya jangan mati thor...  
Harus Happy ending pokoknya #maksalagi ._.  
Okedeh lanjut thor  
Fighting !

*whielldaejae = kkk~ ini udah di lanjut kq, :D Thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#Kekematodae

Next..mian aku lupa review di ff human,tapi keren kok..lanjutin dong ni ff,pnasaran dae nya mati apa gk?#plak _v keep writing authornim..

*whielldaejae = hehe gpp kq, santai ja, thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#dorkyjae

*banting hp(?)* autor aku dendam pada mu.. Hiks kenapa pake ada kata end saat klimaxx(?)

Keren torr saya suka saya suka. Btw maaf baru review ff yg ini ya tor :D reader baru hehe :D

*whielldaejae = duhh jangan dibanting sayang amat, mending kasih aku aja #PLakkk ! hihi ceritanya biar seru Thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#JokeMato DaeJae

aaaa daehyunah knp :'(  
apa daehyun &amp; youngjae bnr2 gk bakal menyatu :'(  
hweeee :'(  
next thoorr

*whielldaejae = xiixiiidaehyun gk kenapa-napa , dia aman kw di kasur aku :P thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#renmimoon

ooo... tidak, apa yang terjadi...?

Author... jeballll jangan The End...

Harus dan wajib TBC... gue udah nangis guling2 nih...  
Author harus tanggung jawab bikin kering airmata gue... hiks...hiks...

Belum ada yang bersatu... satuain dulu dong BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo... jeballll...

*whielldaejae = wkwk~ masih mending nangisnya sambil guling2 dari pada sambil ketawa2(?) maav kalo hasil yang diatas gak sesuai :D thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#rose

Dae.. oh Dae... sepedih itu kah kehidupan yg kau jalani.. mengapa semua trasa sulit untukmu, menjadi bahagia dan mndapatkan cintamu.. :-(  
thor.. apa yg tlah kau lakukan sama pasangan suami istri "DaeJae" yg teeeerrrrromantis dan harrrrmonis tu oeh,, mngapa banyak sekali perjuangan yg hrus mereka lalui untuk mempertemukan cinta mereka... #lebay  
gila dah,, ampe nangis tu baca buku harian... mr. Jung.. minta ku cekit dan dimutilasi ya.. sekejam itu kah dirimu pada kluargamu sndri.. aplgi pada anak tampanmu itu " Jung Daehyun".. tak bisa kah kau merestui cinta yg tak normal mereka, bukankah cinta tk pernah mmandang sgla kkurangan dan klebihan yg dimiliki.. #sangatlebay  
aku msih brharap klo kejadian di depan rumh Dae itu hanya mimpi Jae, krena rasa takutnya untuk brtemu Dae dan keinginan kerasnya untuk ttap mndapatkan cinta Dae.. ya semoga cinta mreka akn brtemu dalam kebahagiaan.. aahh aku ga mau lg mnta ff angst.. #geje  
oklah, ni cerita keren, seru, dan mengharukan... dtnggu klanjutan critanya... ga pake MATI.. #maksa ... abaikan dah.. hahaha  
semangaaaatttttttttttt...

*whielldaejae = xiixii cuma sedikit menggoncangakan kehidupan mereka kq :p buat rose, itu cumim kq hahagh #basibanget-_- Thanks udah R&amp;R rose ,, ^^

#fujoshi

TTTTT pengen ane timpuk nih author  
kenapa noh epep harus end / tbc ? mana lagi seru-serunya -_- jahat lu tor #garuk-garuk keyboard  
nggak mau tau! pokoknya harus cepet di lanjutin nggak pake lama #maksa  
auhtor udah sukses bikin ane nangis jengker. TT dapet ide menyesakkan dari mana sih lu thor TT  
please thor jangan bikin nih epep sad ending :(

*whielldaejae = ahaha kaburr ah , takut di timpuk nih readers *peace* dapet dari orang lewat :p thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

# anthi lee

ya ampun kenapa ada ff sekejam ini? /? hahahaha. gak rela deh klo sad ending huhuhuuuu semoga yg mati ayah nya daehyun/? haha. ahh ditunggu kelanjutannya. dan salam kenal

*whielldaejae = heheh yang penting gak sekejam (?) silet salam kenal Juga ^^ thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#Guest

Kan gue mewek lg T.T ini jauh lbh sad dari sebelum nya T.T

Ternyata daehyun lbh dulu mencintai yjae dan alasan dia menolak yjae karna dia ga mau ayahnya menyakiti yjae. Jadi serbasalah bgt si dae T.T  
Pelis jgn sad ending thor ;(

*whielldaejae = xiixii semoga yang ini gak terlalu sad dah yahh... :) yap. dia emang serba salah , serba bener nya tuh kalo milih aku #PLakkk thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

# BYGHIME - JuLz

sakit jiwa bacanya, sakiiiiiiit ...  
udahlah, sakit aja isi review nya,,,

NICE!

*whielldaejae = kk~ perlu tumpangan ke grogol ?*peace* Thanks udah R&amp;R ^^

#dae

lanjutkan sekuelnya tor awas kmu nda lanjutkan sekuelnya plis kalo bisa dalam waktu dekat updetnya,ngenesnya laki gue,tapi nda papa keren ko apa lagi yang dia ditusuk pake samurai baru lindungin yongjae hedehhh meleleh hatiku

*whielldaejae = hehe udah ada nih lanjutannya :D wkwkw ~ meleleh ? aksinya dae trllu hot kah ? #PLAkk Thanks udah R&amp;R^^

* * *

Ok. thanks buat readersnim yang udah baca + review nih ff , makasihhh banget.. udah mau baca ff absurd ini,,

sampai ketemu d ff berikutnya -mungkin ^^


End file.
